From The Ashes
by XxrockerkidxX
Summary: Second book of the Angels and AC/DC story. Please read the first book or you are gonna be really confused. Dean and Cas have just graduated highschool and are trying to figure out what they are going to do with their lives, but an evil lurks in the shadows trying to destroy the two. AU/ High school fic!
1. House Problems

Hello again Everyone!

This is the second book of Angels and AC/DC so if you haven't read that one i suggest you do so or you are gonna be really confused, here is a link to it ( s/7986109/1/bAngels_b_and_bAC_b_bDC_b) I will try and update every week but it might be difficult with work and school starting in August.

I feel like the last book was kind of whatever i decided to happen, but this time i have written an outline so everything will be structured and the story will follow that.

I love you guys and hope you enjoy Book 2 of Angels and AC/DC

Vince.

* * *

House Problems (Chapter 1)

"Congratulations Guys!" Everyone yelled as Cas and Dean walked through the front doors of their home. Dean and Cas were happy that everyone of their family decided to join them. Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Jo, even Gabriel, Anna,Adam and Cassie showed up as well.

"What took ya guys so long?" Gabriel asked.

"We took the long way home after we got back." Dean said

* * *

"_Dean, why did you do that?" Cas asked._

"_I did it because it was true, plus it was part of my agreement for getting you to win Best Eyes. But mostly I did it because I love you and I feel like everyone should know!" Dean replied._

"_Dean, I wish you didn't do such rash things like that, but I am really happy that you did." Cas said._

"_I love you Cas, nothing in the world was going to change that." Dean said._

"_I know you do Dean, you kinda said that in your speech." Cas said._

"_Well, aren't you just so nice." Dean replied._

* * *

" Well it's a good thing you guys came late, it gave us some time to get all the last minute stuff done." Ellen said.

Dean and Cas went upstairs to change out of their graduation robes. When they got in the room, they slowly undressed from their robes.

"Ya know, if their weren't so many people expecting us downstairs, I don't think we would be down there for quite a while." Dean said seductively.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that, especially after what you did today." Cas replied.

"Well we better get going." Dean said. Dean watched as Cas threw on some shirt that had something stupid written on it. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his AC/DC shirt that Cas got for him.

"Here babe, wear this." Dean said as he tossed the shirt to Cas.

"Thanks Dean." Cas said as he threw the shirt on.

They walked out the door and down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Well there's our little homo's" Gabriel said.

"Ha ha you're so funny." Dean said.

"I rather enjoyed the speech it was quite moving." Gabriel said

"Well that's a good thing cause I wrote it for you." Dean joked.

"Oh Romeo take me now." Gabriel said as he pretended to rip his clothes off.

"Enough giving Dean crap, we can always do that later. Now let's get this party started!" Ellen said.

"Fine I guess." Gabriel said.

* * *

The party was alright, Bobby and Ellen tried their best to make it fun , but they didn't have the Young Adult party thing down yet. They though that cake and lame games would be fun.

"Hey Dean, I wanna talk to ya about something?" Bobby said.

"Yeah sure." Dean replied, he watched as Bobby went out the front door." I'll be right back." Dean said as he kissed Cas.

"Alright." Cas said as he went back to talking with Anna.

Dean walked outside, and looked around for Bobby who was sitting on the porch.

"What did you want to talk about Bobby?" Dean asked.

"You know you're dad wasn't the bastard you thought he was." Bobby started." He just had a really hard time when Mary died. He really did care about you boys. "

"Yeah well he had a hell'ava way of showing it." Dean said.

"Well, he always made me promise that you would always have a job with me at the shop." Bobby said.

"I know Bobby." Dean said.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you. I'm outa here. Congratulations ya idjit." Bobby said as he walked to his car.

"Night Bobby." Dean said as Bobby left.

Dean quietly walked inside trying not to wake anyone up that might have fallen asleep. He quickly took his spot next to Cas on the couch.

"Dean, you just missed Ellen, she said to tell you good night and you can get into the liquor cabinet just this once so have fun." Cas said.

"Great, let's get this party going!" Dean yelled, he walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed all the hard alcohol in the cabinet.

"YAY, graduate shots!" Anna yelled as she ran over to the kitchen to get a shot glass.

Cas quickly got up and made is way over to where Dean was. Everyone soon followed. Dean quickly poured vodka into the shot glasses that he placed out earlier.

"Congrats to everyone!" Dean shouted as they downed the vodka.

This happened a couple times more before everyone was good and drunk, some taking more shots than others, but before a while everyone was drunk off their asses.

Dean fell onto the couch, good and drunk he was just happy to be done. Cas came and sat on Dean's lap, grabbing at Dean's hand. All the others soon joined them sitting around the T.V.

They soon established that spin the bottle truth or dare sounded like fun. Since it was Dean and Cas' party they decided that they should spin the bottle first.

"Alright guys, here we go." Dean said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Anna.

"Alright Anna, truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Um.. Dare." Anna answered.

"Alright Anna, I dare you to propose to Cassie over there, and make it good like you truly love her ha ha." Dean sneered.

"Is this payback for the speech?" Anna yelled drunkenly.

"No, of course not." Dean answered.

It was hilarious to watch Anna propose to Cassie, she looked so embarrassed.

"Fine, it's my turn now." Anna said as she spun the bottle. It landed on Cas.

Anna got an evil look on her face. "Alright Cas, truth or dare?"

"Dare I suppose." Cas said.

"Alright Cas, I dare you to make out with Adam over here."

Cas' face drooped, he turned to Dean looking to see if it was ok.

"Cas, I'm too drunk to remember this in the mornin' it's fine Cas." Dean slurred.

"Alright I suppose." Cas said.

"WAIT DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" Adam yelled.

"Nope, and as my boyfriend I say you don't and I think it would be cute to see this." Anna said.

Cas wobbled his way over to Adam, who wanted nothing to do with the situation. He sat down in front of Adam, who looked at him like he was the devil incarnate. He leaned in and kissed Adam. It was nothing like kissing Dean, it was stiff, unwelcoming, and unwanted. He stopped the kiss and quickly got up and wobbled back to Dean, who was just staring at Adam like he wanted to chop his head off. Cas wiped his mouth and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean looked over at Cas, who could tell that he was jealous.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Cas apologized.

"No, it's alright, I told you to do it anyway." Dean whispered," You're gonna get your punishment tonight anyway." Dean whispered seductively into Cas' ear, nibbling it as he pulled back.

Cas sat next to Dean, shivers running up his spine. He could feel his body becoming warmer and warmer with arousal. He could hardly stand just sitting there, he wanted to take Dean upstairs and rip his clothes off. He felt his blood beating faster and faster. His erection became achingly hard.

"Alright Cas, your turn to spin the bottle." Anna said.

Cas' face turned bright red._ Crap, I have a boner… this is rather embarrassing, _Cas thought. He looked over at Dean, who was smiling.

"Cas' is to drunk ill spin it for him." Dean said, knowing well what was going on. Cas watched as Dean stood up and spun the bottle. It landed on Cassie.

"Shit!" Cassie yelled.

Cas wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at Dean, his stunning beauty, he looked like a God incarnate. Cas could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt, which didn't make his erection any better. _Alright Castiel, focus on something else, _He thought. He decided to try and count the freckles on Dean's face.

"Uh, Cas? You have to ask Cassie "truth or dare"?" Anna said impatiently.

"My apologies." Cas said snapping back to reality." Truth or dare?" Cas asked.

"Truth." Cassie said.

"I can't think of something, someone come up with a good one." Cas said, to unfocused to think of anything. He quit paying attention after that, looking back up at Dean, who sat there listening to what Cassie was saying. Cas reached over and grabbed Dean's hand, interlocking their fingers. Dean looked over at Cas and gave him the smile, the same smile that is what Cas fell in love leaned in and kissed Dean.

"Ah! Dean, truth or dare?" Cassie said, Dean looked over curiously and saw that the bottle was pointing towards him.

"Truth" Dean replied, looking back at Cas.

"Alright," Cassie said with a sheepish smile on her face." How the sex between you too?" She asked laughing as she did. Everyone soon joined in, except for Adam who was just sitting there.

Dean looked over at Cas to see if it was ok, Cas nodded and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Cas was really tired, but didn't want to leave just yet.

"It is amazing," Dean started" It's like when you eat your favorite food for the first time in a while and the taste over loads your body and you say to yourself "How did I live without this?"" Dean looked over at Cas who had fallen asleep on him.

"Yeah, your favorite "Food"." Cassie laughed.

Dean had Cassie spin the bottle for him, not wanting to wake Cas. He played with his hair, running his fingers lightly through his hair. _I fucking love this man_, Dean thought to himself as he continued to play with his hair. He looked at Cas' face, which seemed so peaceful, like nothing in the world could ruin him.

"Truth or dare?" he asked blindly, not even looking at who it landed. Still looking at Cas, he looked down and saw they were still holding hands, Dean smiled at the sight.

"Dare." Anna said.

"Ooh ooh, I got a good one!" Adam said.

"Go for it." Dean said looking over at what was happening.

"I dare you to kiss Cas and pretend to be Dean, and see if he can tell the difference." Adam said. Dean didn't really like it, he didn't want to wake his sleeping angel, but it would be funny to see.

"Alright, Alright." Anna said as she stood up and walked over to the sleeping angel. She looked at Dean before she did it to make sure it was alright.

"After this I'm taking him up to bed." Dean said, giving permission to Anna.

Anna leaned down and got to the same height Cas was at. She leaned in and slowly placed her lips on Cas'. Dean looked down to see what would happen. Cas started to kiss back, until he opened his eyes and saw firetruck red hair and blue eyes. He sat up quickly and backed away from Anna. Cas looked up at Dean, who was laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!' Everyone laughed except for Cas.

"So, how was it Anna?" Adam asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Anna retorted.

"That was mean, I thought it was Dean. And you interrupted my dream." Cas said to Dean who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry babe, here I'll take you up to bed." Dean said as he stood up. He got a little light headed as he helped Cas off the couch.

"I'll be back" Dean said as they made their way to the stairs slowly.

"Alright Dean, but if you're not back in 5 minutes, we're sending a search party!" Anna joked.

Dean brushed it off as they reached to top step.

Dean opened the door for Cas, who was already half asleep. He walked Cas into the room and helped him undress and get into bed.

"Are you gunna stay wit me?" Cas slurred

"Not yet, I'll be up soon." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom and filled up a glass of water and grabbed the puke bowl.

"Ok.." Cas slurred again." I luv youz."

"I love you too Cas. I'll be up to check on you soon." Dean said as he went out the door.

Cas lay in bed, trying to go to soon found him and he moved into blissful sleep.

Dean arrived back downstairs to find everyone still playing.

"That was the fastest quicky I've ever seen?" Cassie said.

"It was fast because it didn't happen." Dean said blatantly before sitting down in his spot again.

"Alright my turn." Anna said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Ah, Dean, truth or dare?" Anna asked.

"Dare." Dean said, not really caring about the game anymore, he just wanted to be with Cas.

" Alright, I dare you to tell us your deepest, darkest secret." Anna said, looking over to Cassie who gave Anna a high five.

"Um, lemme think about this." Dean said," I'd have to say that after me getting stabbed, that I blamed myself for putting Cas through all that pain, so I took my oxycodone after I was supposed to stop to forget about it."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that." Anna said.

"I think we are just about done, after that." Adam said.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"Alright I'll see you guys in the morning." Dean said as he stood up." Oh if you guys need anything, make sure you knock first." Dean added as he went up the stairs.

Dean cautiously opened the door, not wanting to wake Cas. He shut the door and started to shed his clothes. He looked over at the bed which was empty.

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

A bright light blinded Dean as the bathroom door opened.

"Shit." Dean muttered as his eyes adjusted to the intruding light.

Dean watched as Cas wobbled towards him. The only thing that Dean could see were Cas' blue eyes. Dean watched as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Cas moved into kiss Dean. Dean could taste the booze in his stomach which destroyed the scent of honey and vanilla that he had come to love. Cas started to lose his balance and Dean caught him just before he fell over.

Dean pulled Cas to the bed so that he wouldn't fall over again. He climbed on top of Cas, continuing to kiss him. Cas began to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean grabbed Cas' face and kissed him even deeper. Cas reached down and took of his boxers, Dean followed suit. Cas ran his fingers up Dean's chiseled abs. Cas broke the kiss and pulled away for some air.

"So, what's my punishment?" He panted.

"You'll find out." Dean whispered into Cas ear.

Dean moved down from Cas mouth and kissed a trail down Cas' torso. When he reached Cas' pelvis he grabbed Cas' throbbing erection and took it into his mouth. Cas moaned at the sensations as ecstasy flew throughout his whole body. Dean began to move faster, wrapping his tongue around Cas' hard on, which made Cas buck his hips. Dean, dropped what he was doing and moved back up to Cas' face, kissing him with everything in his being.

Cas flipped Dean over so he was on his back and moved down his abs and took him into his mouth. Dean mewled at the sensation. Cas began to move faster and faster, which only made Dean moan louder and louder. Cas moaned from deep in his throat which made Dean almost yell with ecstasy.

*knock knock knock*

"Hey Dean, where can I find a OH MY GOD" Anna yelled as she opened the door to see Cas sucking Dean off.

"Anna, FUCKING LEAVE!" Dean yelled.

Anna shut the door, " Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Anna said as she went downstairs.

Cas stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean, who smiled and pulled Cas up to his face and kissed him. Dean stopped when he heard some laughing downstairs. _Serves her right_, Dean thought to himself.

Dean looked at Cas who looked really embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Cas, I told her to knock. It's her fault." Dean said trying to reassure Cas.

"Alright." Cas said as he kissed Dean again. Cas reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer and grabbed the lube and a condom. He tossed Dean the condom and began to lube himself up. Cas watched as Dean fumbled with the condom, feeling impatient he grabbed the condom and put it in his mouth and grabbed Dean's dick and put it on as he put his throbbing cock in his mouth. Dean moans at the sudden ecstasy flowing through him.

Dean grabbed the lube for Cas and spread it across his fingers, and slowly inserted a finger into Cas. Cas moaned and began to move with Dean's finger. Dean inserted another and Cas mewled at the feeling. He began to move faster with Dean's fingers. Dean looked over and saw the door open a little bit, and Cassie and Anna standing there looking through the crack. Dean stopped moving his fingers.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dean yelled as he threw a pillow at the door.

Cas looked out at what was happening, but didn't see anything.

"Alright I suppose." Cas said as he grabbed Dean's Cock and inserted it into himself. Dean moaned, not expecting that to happen. Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate. He began to ride Dean, who mewled Cas' name with each movement. Dean reached up and began to stroke Cas' throbbing cock, Cas mewled as the sensations over took him.

Cas felt heat rolling throughout his body, aching to be released. Cas suppressed the feeling and continued to move in sync with Dean's hip, moaning at each thrust rubbing against his prostate. Cas felt the heat return, and couldn't take it anymore, he came all over Dean, who moaned.

Dean moved his hips faster and faster, keeping in sync with Cas. Dean felt the heat rolling throughout him and couldn't handle it, he came as Cas came into his hand and all over him. He moaned as he came, unable to hold it back.

Cas opened his eyes and slowly climbed off the top of Dean, who was panting.

"That was amazing." Dean said.

"Yes it was." Cas said as he kissed Dean.

"You know I love you so much." Dean started.

"I know I love you too." Cas replied.

"And I've been thinking, maybe we could move into our own place?" Dean said.

"I'd like that, but maybe post-coital isn't the best time to talk about this kind of stuff." Cas joked.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you." Dean said.

"Good night Dean, I love you."

" I love you too, Castiel." Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cas wakes up the next morning feeling awful. He looks over at Dean who is still asleep, and decides that he is gonna go downstairs and get some medicine. He slowly gets up not wanting to disturb Dean. He slowly made his way out the door and down the stairs where everyone was awake.

"Hey Cas!" Ellen says with a smile on her face. " I made you guys some toast and eggs. Is Dean up?"

"Morning, not yet he is still asleep." Cas replied.

"Well, I'll go wake him up." Ellen said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Cas quietly took a seat at the counter and grabbed some aspirin from the cubby.

"So Cas, seems like you had a good night." Anna said, with a devilish smile on her face.

"I guess why do you ask?" Cas said confused, not quite knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing, from what I saw it looked like you were quite enjoying yourself." Anna said.

Cas almost chocked on a piece of toast when she said that. Trying to act like he still didn't have any idea what she was talking about he continued to eat his toast.

"I did enjoy myself with the spin the bottle game, we will have to play that again." Cas replied suavely.

"Cas, we saw you guys fucking." Cassie said blatantly.

"How?" Cas asked shocked that they saw him and Dean last night.

"Well, Anna was going to ask for some blankets, and you were giving Dean head, and then we left and decided that we would check in on you guys and you were fucking. Dean threw a pillow at us." Cassie answered.

_Shit!_ Cas thought to himself.

"So how was it?" Anna asked.

"None of your business." Dean replied from the top of the stairs.

"Someone's a little touchy this morning." Anna said.

"Well if someone hadn't been a peeping tom last night I would be much happier." Dean said as he shot a glance over at Anna.

"Alright, Alright!" Anna said as she went and grabbed some toast.

Cas watched as Dean walked over to Cas and kissed him on the cheek. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder.

"Morning babe." Dean said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning." Cas said as he leaned into Dean.

"How was your guys' night?" Dean asked Cassie.

"Well I slept like shit, cause these two over here were fucking." Cassie said as she pointed over towards Anna and Adam.

"Shut up!" Anna said as she slapped Cassie in the arm.

"Oh so you are gonna give us shit? It's on!" Dean said as he walked over towards the couch.

"Well.." Adam started.

"It's none of your business."Anna finished for Adam.

"Let's just drop it." Adam said, "We won't say anything about you guys and you don't say anything about ?" Adam asked.

"Fine." Dean said.

Cas sat by Dean on the couch listening to what happened after he went to bed. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and just leaned his head over on to Dean's shoulder.

Cas watched as Ellen came down the stairs, smirking. _Shit, she probably heard the earlier conversation._Cas thought to himself.

"Anyone want some aspirin or something?" Ellen asked.

"Yes please!" Dean said.

"I'm sure you would after getting your brains fucked out." Ellen said as she handed the pills to Dean who just looked at her with a shocked expression. Everyone in the room but Cas laughed.

* * *

After everyone had had their laugh, and left, Dean and Cas were up in their room about to take a shower.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" Dean asked Cas as he was grabbing the towels.

"About moving out?" Cas replied as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I think we should talk to Ellen about it, see what she thinks. Especially after last night so we can have some privacy." Dean said as he followed Cas out the door.

"I think it would be a good idea, but can we afford it?" Cas asked.

"I have some money from my Dad that we can use, but we will both have to get jobs." Dean said.

"Well, let's talk to Ellen and see what she says. " Cas said as he turned the shower on.

* * *

After their shower they walked into their room and put their clothes on and went to talk to Ellen. As they neared the last step they saw Ellen talking to Jo in the kitchen.

"How was your night last night?" Ellen asked Jo.

"It was pretty good. I met a guy at the party." Jo answered.

"Ooh, what's this boys… Oh hey Dean." Ellen said.

"Hey Ellen, Cas and I want to talk to you about something." Dean said.

"Sure what's up?" Ellen said.

"We've been talking and we have been thinking about getting a place of our own." Dean said.

" Well, how would you two pay for a place of your own?" Ellen said.

"I have some of the money from Dad, and I have a job at Bobby's and Cas is gonna look for a job." Dean said.

"You guys can't leave?" Jo protested.

"Jo, this isn't your problem, if the boys want to move out that's fine, but I just want to make sure that you guys will be able to keep yourselves alive and healthy." Ellen said.

"I think that we would be able to." Cas said.

"Well, how about you boys get a job first and then we can talk about moving out again. Have you talked to Sam about this?" Ellen asked.

"Not yet but I think he will be fine with it."Dean said.

"Well, I'd talk to him and see what he says, I'd also like you two to get a job before we discuss this further." Ellen said.

"Alright." Dean said defeated. He went upstairs and into his room. Cas stayed downstairs, not quite knowing if he should follow Dean or not.

"What do you think Cas?" Ellen asked.

"I think that it would be good, but I also think that right now we might not have the money for it." Cas admitted.

"I agree." Ellen said.

"Are you guys really gonna move out?" Jo asked.

"I think we will, I mean you guys are more than welcome to come by." Cas said.

"Well that's good." Ellen said.

"I'm gonna go check up on Dean." Cas said as he turned on his heels and went upstairs after Dean. When he got up to the steps he opened the door slowly, and saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not quite the answer I was hoping for but it's alright." Dean said.

"We just need to get some money and then we will be able to do it. No worries Dean I'm sure it will happen soon. In the meantime, we can always look for an apartment?" Cas said.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that. Thanks babe." Dean said as Cas sat down next to him and grabbed Dean's hand.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do to them?" A voiced asked.

"I have my plan, it shouldn't take too long for my plan to go into action." A female voice said.

"Well that's good. My plan has already gone into play, it shouldn't take long for the next part of my plan to happen." The first voice said.

" Same with mine, the little brother seems to be a weak point for the Winchester. And once we get rid of that, he will be a complete wreck." Another female voice said.

"Alright keep in contact with me and we will try and coordinate our plans." The voice said.

* * *

A/N: I have posted a preview of the next chapter on my tumblr dedicated to this series its ( ) it should be the first thing you see... Let me know what you guys think... Love you

Vince


	2. Start It Off With A Bang!

Alright Guys here is Chapter 2 of From the Ashes...!

I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Thank you to everyone who has read Angels and AC/DC, since i posted the second story, about 11k people have read my story all the way through! Thank you!

Alright, Enjoy Chapter 2

Love Vince

* * *

Start It Off With A Bang ( Chapter 2)

A month had passed since Dean and Cas had talked to Ellen about moving out. Since then Dean started to work with Bobby at the garage, and Cas found a job at the local library sorting books. Cas didn't really like the job, but it brought in some money. Cas and Dean had spent the past month looking at apartments that were in town.

They found a nice one that was a one bedroom apartment that would be big enough for the both of them. It would cost around $600 dollars a month for rent and utilities, which was perfect for the boys since they were racking in about $2000 dollars a month between the both of them.

"Hey Dean, when was our tour of the apartment again?" Cas asked as he got ready for work.

"I think it was at noon." Dean replied." You look sexy in your librarian outfit." Dean flirted.

"Shut up, you know I have to dress fancy for work. It's hard enough trying to cover up my tattoo's." Cas replied, stressed that he was running late for work.

"I know, but you know I have a librarian fetish." Dean joked as he walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas.

"Seriously Dean, I need to go, I'm already running late for work!" Cas stressed as he tried to worm his way out of Dean's embrace, but to no avail, Cas just gave up and hugged back, knowing this would get Dean to let go.

"I love you babe." Dean cooed as Cas ran out of the room.

"I love you too." Cas called as he went down the stairs.

Cas ran out to the bus stop, hoping he hadn't missed the bus. _I need to get my own car._Cas thought as he looked down at his phone for the time. _Shit!_ Cas thought as he saw he was going to be 30 minutes late. He decided to call his boss.

_*Beep* *Beep*_

"_Hello?" Cas' boss answered._

"Hi, Mrs. Hines it's Castiel. I regret to inform you that I might be late for work, I missed my bus." Cas replied sadly, hoping he wouldn't lose his job over this.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. It's no problem"_ Mrs. Hines said, " _As long as you show up, there is no problem."_

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I'll see you in a bit." Cas replied with a long sigh of relief. Cas really liked Mrs. Hines, she was one of the nicest women he had met, and she reminded him of his own mother.

"_No worries hun. Bye Bye" _She replied as she hung up the phone.

Cas sat on the bus, looking out into the sky, staring at the clouds trying to make out their shapes. _For once, life is starting to look up, _He thought to himself. He looked over casually to see someone had taken the seat next to him. He looked over at the man sitting next to him, he didn't look much older than Sam, with a hat covering most of his face. Deciding that this was unimportant he looked back out the window.

A few stops later, Cas looked over as the man sitting next to him got up and got off the bus. He was a couple stops away from the reached into his pocket to check the time. He shuffled through his pocket looking for his phone. _What the?_, Cas thought as he checked his other pocket. He began to move frantically looking for his phone. He looked back through the window at the person who was sitting next to him on the bus, but the man was gone._Just fucking perfect,_Cas thought as he gave up trying to find his phone, assuming the man next to him stole it.

Cas walked through the doors of the library to find Mrs. Hines waiting for him.

"Hey Castiel, how are you?" She asked.

"Not to good, I'm late and someone stole my phone on the bus." Cas replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry you want to call Dean and tell him?" She asked, genuinely concerned for Cas.

"Sure I guess." Cas said as he made his way over to the main desk. He grabbed the phone and quickly punched in Dean's number.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"_Hello?" Dean said on the other line._

"Hey Dean, it's Castiel." Cas said.

"Oh Hey babe, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Someone stole my phone on the bus. Is there anyway after the apartment showing that you could take me to the mall so I can get a new phone?" Cas asked.

"_What? Someone stole your phone? If I find that bastard I'm gonna kick the shit out of him!" Dean yelled through the phone._

"Can you take me to the mall or not?" Cas replied, short tempered.

"_Yeah, I guess." Dean uttered, Cas could hear the hurt in his voice._

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm just having a bad day." Cas admitted.

"_It's alright." Dean replied._

"Just call this phone when you are here, And ask for me, Sherry will page me." Cas said.

"_Alright, love you."_ _Dean added before he hung up the phone._

_So much for a good day_, Cas thought as he hung up the phone and walked over to the office to start getting books to put back on the shelf.

* * *

Cas walked around the second floor of the library trying to find where a particular book was supposed to go. As he wondered he mentally replayed the bus ride over and over in his head, trying to figure out the moment when the thief took his phone. _I didn't feel him reach over and grab my phone from my pocket. Maybe my phone fell out of my pocket and he just took it out of opportunity, _Cas thought to himself.

*BEEP*

CASTIEL TO THE FRONT COUNTER, CASTIEL TO THE FRONT COUNTER

Cas jumped at the loudness of the announcement. He looked around at the clock, _It's not noon yet?, _ Cas thought as he made his way down the stairs to the front counter.

"Cas, someone found your phone." Sherry said as Cas walked closer to the counter.

"Really!" Cas grinned.

"Yes, it was this nice woman right here." Sherry said as she pointed the woman standing next to the desk.

"I found it on the floor of the bus, and someone texted it saying where you worked." The woman explained. Cas noticed that she had a lovely British accent.

"Well I thank you." Cas said as the woman handed him his phone.

"The names Bella by the way." The woman greeted, with a hint of seduction.

"My name is Castiel." Cas said as he stuck his hand out.

"That's the name of the Angel of Thursday right?" Bella asked.

"Correct, how did you know that?" Cas asked astounded that anyone knew that outside of his family.

"No reason, my family is rather religious." Bella answered.

"Oh, well thank you again for returning my phone. I much appreciate this." Cas thanked.

"No problem, if you ever want to thank me formally, you could always take me out to dinner?" Bella suggested.

"I uh.. I'm actually dating someone." Cas replied.

"Alright, well if you ever change your mind, you have my number." Bella said as she turned and made her way out the door.

Cas checked his phone and saw that everything was still there, but Bella's number had been put into his contacts as : Bella ;)… Cas quickly changed the name to Bella and moved on. He switched over to his text inbox and sent a text to Dean.

To:/Dean

Hey Dean, I got my phone back!

From:/ Castiel

He put his phone back in his pocket and made sure it was still there and went back up to the second floor to continue putting the books back. He made it up the stairs when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

To:/Cas

How do I really know it's you "Castiel?"

From:/Dean

Cas thought of a way to prove that this was really him, then he came up with the best way to say it was him.

To:/Dean

You have a librarian fetish.

From:/Castiel.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and took a couple steps before it went off again.

To:/Cas

Fair enough. I'm glad you got your phone back!

From:/Dean.

Cas laughed at his boyfriends reaction.

To:/Dean

Me too, save us some you still coming to pick me up at 12?

From:/Castiel

To:/Cas

Yeah, I'm leaving soon to come get you.

From:/ Dean.

Cas quickly checked the time on his phone and saw it was 11:25.

To:/Dean

Alright sounds good.

From:/Castiel.

Castiel slid his phone into his pocket and went back to putting the books on the shelves.

* * *

Dean rolled up in the Impala 10 minutes before noon. He quickly parked the car and walked into the air conditioned library. He looked around for Cas but didn't see him and decided to walk over to the main desk.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman replied.

"Do you know where Cas is?" Dean questioned.

"Cas? Oh Castiel! Why?" The woman said.

"I'm Dean… his boyfriend?" Dean answered.

"Oh your Dean! I can see why Castiel likes you. I'm Pamela Hines, do you want me to call him down?" Pamela introduced.

"No I think I'm gonna surprise him." Dean said.

"Alright, he should be on the third floor." Pamela said.

"Thanks" Dean said as he made his way towards the stairs. He looked back to see Pamela looking at Dean. He felt a bit odd at the sight and continued up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, Dean began the search for Cas. He looked in between the rows of shelves not seeing Cas anywhere. He rounded a corner and saw Cas standing with his back towards Dean. With a devilish smirk on his face Dean snuck over behind Cas and slapped his ass.

"Hey Stud!" Dean said as he hit Cas.

Cas jumped and quickly turned around.

"That was rude." Cas said angrily with that stern face of his.

"You know you like it when I touch your ass." Dean said seductively as he leaned in and kissed Cas. Dean slowly moved his hands to Cas ass and grabbed it.

"Hey, I work here sir!" Cas responded.

"That doesn't mean you can't have some fun." Dean whispered seductively. He moved in and kissed Cas again, wanting the taste of honey and vanilla that he had been missing so much.

"Ahh emm" someone murmured behind them. Cas and Dean quickly turned around to see Pamela standing there.

"You do know this is a library right?" She asked them.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." Cas apologized.

"Well… just don't let it happen again." Pamela said.

"I'll just go wait in the car." Dean said embarrassed, quickly kissed Cas on the cheek and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Hines." Cas apologized again.

"It's not that big of a deal."She replied as she watched Dean go down the stairs. " I can see why you like this boy, He's got a great ass." Pamela said as she walked away. Cas stood their dumbfounded for a bit before he came to. He quickly went downstairs and gathered his things and made for the door.

Cas found Dean leaning against the impala.

"Did you get in trouble?" Dean questioned.

"No, But thinks you have a great ass." Cas joked.

Cas watched as Dean shuttered at the thought and got in the car.

* * *

Dean drove up to the apartment complex,where they could possibly be living in the near future. Dean slowly parked the Impala far enough away so that it wouldn't get any dings in it.

"Do you have any idea where we are supposed to go?" Dean asked.

"I do not know." Cas replied.

"Well, let's just go to the main office and ask."Dean stated.

"Yes. I think the office is somewhere over in that direction." Cas pointed out.

They walked over towards the main office, which was down a slight hill. Dean slipped and fell, sliding down the hill. Cas laughed as his boyfriend slid on his ass down the hill.

"Fucking hell!"Dean yelled, standing up as he wiped the dirt off of his ass.

"Are you alright?" Cas called out.

"Yeah, just peachy." Dean replied sarcastically.

Cas walked down the hill slowly, to avoid falling.

"You missed a spot." Cas said as he patted some left over dirt off of Dean's butt.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said. " Now let's make our way to the office."

As Cas and Dean approached the main office, the door suddenly swung open.

"Can't believe their late," the woman said looking at her watch, talking to the person inside the office."Oh, excuse me!"

"No worries." Dean said.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"We are here to look at apartment D326?" Dean said.

"Oh, you two are my 12:30! Sorry about that, it's been a long day." The woman said.

"Yes. I am Castiel. And this is Dean." Cas introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you two, I'm Michelle." She replied," Please follow me I'll show you boys to the apartment.

* * *

"So what do you boys think?" Michelle asked.

"It's great, I really love the porch!" Dean said.

"So, are one of you two going to sleep on the couch?" Michelle asked.

"No, we will be in the same room." Dean replied.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Michelle admitted.

"We are a couple." Cas said impatiently.

"Oh…" Michelle replied quietly.

"What do you think Cas?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am quite fond of this place, not so much the people though." Cas said as he glared at Michelle.

"That settles it then. We'll take it!" Dean yelled.

"Don't you think we should talk about this before we make any decisions?" Cas pleaded.

"What's to talk about? You love it, I love it. So what's the problem?" Dean questioned.

" Great! I'll go draw up the papers at the main office, if you two will follow me!" Michelle said as she walked out of the apartment.

"Dean, shouldn't we talk to Ellen before we go and get an apartment?" Cas said.

"It's our lives, I don't think that she should have anything to do with what we decide to do with our lives." Dean stated.

"… I guess you are correct." Cas finally said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, If you are sure, I am." Cas answered.

"Are you boys coming?" Michelle yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Dean and Cas arrived back at Ellen's around 3 after signing the papers for their new apartment.

"Hey Boys, how was your day?" Ellen greeted.

"Pretty good." Dean replied.

"How bout you Cas?" Ellen asked.

"It was alright, started quite terrible but ended rather well." Cas replied.

"What happened?" Ellen questioned.

"Well, I was late for work, and then someone stole my phone. But, we got our new apartment today." Cas replied.

"Wait, What?" Ellen roared. "How could you do that?"

"It's not your decision whether or not we move out!" Dean yelled.

Ellen looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, she felt betrayed by Dean and Cas, but she also understood what he was saying to her.

Dean just looked at Ellen, feeling extremely guilty about not talking about it to her.

"Look Ellen, I'm sorry we didn't talk to you about it, but this is something me and Cas need to do." Dean started.

"Cas and I." Cas corrected.

Dean looked over at Cas and glared at him for correcting him, Cas just turned his head and stared at Dean in confusion.

"I understand… When can you guys move in?" Ellen asked.

"Next week." Cas said.

"Well then, looks like we are going to need to get you guys some furniture." Ellen replied.

"I think we got it." Dean said stubbornly.

"It's the least I can do for my son and his boyfriend." Ellen replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ellen, this is much appreciated." Cas smiled back at her.

* * *

Dean set down a heavy box in their new bedroom. He looked over at Cas who carried an equally heavy box and set it into the kitchen. Sam followed suit and set their new T.V in their living room. Dean opened the box and started to put his clothes into the drawers.

Cas continued to put away some of the dishes into the cupboards, placing them carefully into their proper place.

"Uh, this is going to take forever!" Sam yelled as he tried to set up the T.V.

"You're not the one putting things away!" Dean yelled from the other room.

"Whatever jerk." Sam yelled.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

Cas just sat back and watched the two brothers go at it, laughing all the while.

"Quit yer squabbling ya idjits!" Bobby yelled, helping Ellen with the new couch that she got for the boys.

"Sorry Bobby." The boys said in unison.

"Now would you two help me with this damn couch?"Bobby asked.

Cas watched as Dean dropped what he was doing and helped Bobby place the couch down and adjust it to the right position. Cas had always thought of Bobby being the boys adopted father, he thought it was great that Dean had such a loving father figure, rather than their now deceased father.

Cas finished putting the rest of the dishes into the cupboard and moved on to putting some food into the watched as Sam and Jo sat on the couch talking about something. Dean was in the bathroom , fixing it up. Cas finished putting a loaf of bread into the cupboard and walked over towards the bathroom.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean answered.

"How are things going in here?" Cas replied.

"Not bad, trying to get everything organized." Dean replied."I can't wait till everyone leaves so that we can really get " settled in"."

"Well hopefully they will leave soon." Cas said.

Cas and Dean walked out of the bathroom and went to go put some of the food away. As they got to the kitchen they could see that Ellen and Bobby were getting their coats on.

"Are you guys leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's time we went home. You boys have work in the morning right?" Ellen asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Dean answered.

"Do we have to?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure the boys need to go to bed and get used to their new apartment." Ellen replied.

"Alright." Sam said as he stood up from the couch. He walked over to Dean and gave him a hug."I love you Dean."Sam said trying to hold back tears.

"I love you too Sammie, Don't cause Ellen too much trouble now." Dean said trying to hold back his tears as well.

"Don't call me that." Sam said as he let go of Dean and made his way over towards Cas. He gave Cas a hug, even though Sam is much taller than Cas. Sam leaned over so that he was ear level with Cas.

"You better not hurt my brother." Sam threatened.

Cas was taken back by the threat from Sam, he stepped back. He looked over at Dean who looked really confused. Dean looked to his brother who had a serious look on his face, not knowing what Sam had said to Cas, he glared at his little brother.

"Don't be strangers!" Ellen said as she walked over to Dean and gave him a hug, and then went to Cas and did the same.

"See you tomorrow boy." Bobby said to Dean.

"Bye everyone!" Dean waved as everyone walked out the door.

Cas closed his eyes, thinking about what Sam has said to him. Thinking back to when Dean had been stabbed._I've already failed,_Cas thought to himself, disappointed at what had happened, and not being able to protect the one he loved.

Cas opened his eyes to see Dean looking at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Cas lied.

"What did Sam say to you?" Dean asked again.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything." Cas said.

"Alright then?"Dean said confused.

"Let's finish unpacking." Cas tried to change the subject.

* * *

After a few days of living in their new apartment, Cas was finally getting used to their new loved their new place, the view from their balcony was amazing, they could see the beauty of a sunset from this place, the hints of purple, oranges, pinks, and yellows made the view even more spectacular.

Cas had just gotten off of work, he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. He started to make his way over there when Dean walked in.

"Hey Cas, how was work?" Dean asked.

"it was adequate." Cas answered.

"Alright then?"Dean started," Hey, I was thinkin? Maybe we could throw a house warming party?"

"Why would we do that?" Cas responded.

"Well, I think it would be fun to have people come over and see the new place. Plus getting drunk always makes things fun." Dean replied.

"Well, It sounds like fun, but I am quite tired." Cas mumbled half asleep.

"Great! I'll start inviting people!" Dean said as he pulled his phone out.

"Alright, I guess that we are going to have the party anyway." Cas said sarcastically.

* * *

Dean had invited everyone he knew pretty much to the party. He also "acquired" some booze from Ellen who was " happy" to supply the alcohol. Cas changed into Dean's favorite shirt and went out into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for people to show up.

*Knock* *Knock*

Cas looked over trying to see where Dean was, but assumed he was in the bathroom and walked over to the door.

"Well hey there Castiel." A woman with an accent said.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"I heard you were having a party and decided that I'd make an appearance." Bella answered.

"Alright, I guess." Cas answered as he let her in.

"So, this is a nice place." Bella complimented as she walked through the house.

"Thank you." Cas said.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, and saw Cas talking to some chick in his own house.

"Cas, who is this?" Dean asked.

" Dean, this is Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Dean." Cas said with some emphasis on boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Dean." Bella said as she stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you to. How do you know Cas?" Dean asked.

"I was the one who found his phone on the bus." Bella replied.

"Oh, Cas didn't mention anything about you." Dean said as he looked over at Cas.

"It did not seem of import to tell you who found my phone." Cas said.

Dean was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. He look at Cas before he went over and opened the door for Anna and Cassie.

* * *

The party was going well, Cas was actually having fun. He was talking with all of Dean's friends who he had never met before.

"Hey Cassie!" Someone said behind Cas.

He turned around to see his brother standing there.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here?" Cas said as he hugged his brother.

"Dean told me you were having a party and I thought I would come see my little bro's new place." Gabriel explained.

"Thank you." Cas said.

"Who's that?" Gabriel questioned with a smirk on his face, pointing towards Bella.

"That's Bella." Cas answered.

"Well, she's hot! I'll be back." Gabriel said as he walked over towards Bella's general direction.

Cas watched as Gabriel approached Bella, he watched as Bella smiled and must have said something rude because Gabe's face turned from a smile to a frown and he slinked away. Gabe slowly walked into the kitchen and took a gulp of Vodka and walked back to Cas.

"That was horrible!" Gabe greeted.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"She told me I looked like a 5 year old with a face tumor that looked like a butt." Gabe summarized.

Cas couldn't help but laugh at what Bella had said to him. Gabe just looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Cas stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry but that is pretty funny." Cas replied.

"Well, no matter I'm going to find some other piece of ass to chase." Gabe said as he turned on his heels and walked away.

Cas turned to try and find Dean, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw Bella staring at him, he looked away and tried to find something to do.

"Hey Castiel." Bella said as she snuck up on him.

"Hi Bella, are you enjoying the party." Cas asked.

"It's alright, some midget tried to hit on me though. But I think the party is about to get much better." Bella said as she put her hand on Cas' arm.

Cas quickly shrugged his arm and Bella lost her grip on Cas.

"Bella. I have a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! You and me are never going to happen." Cas insisted.

"Well, I can change that." Bella said as she tried to kiss Cas. Cas leaned back as far as he could.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean yelled as he ran over and pushed Bella back.

"Nothing is going on. I was trying to give Cas a hug, but if you are going to over react over a hug, then I think I should go." Bella said as she turned around and went out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean roared at Cas.

"She tried to kiss me! That's what's going on. I was telling her that I was dating you and she wouldn't listen." Cas yelled back.

"From what I saw it didn't look that way!" Dean yelled.

"Believe what you want! I'm going to bed." Cas yelled as he walked away and went into the bedroom.

Cas stood on the other side of the door, leaning against it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_, Cas thought to himself as he slid down the door, He felt a tear rolled down his cheek. He sat there crying, not knowing what to do. He slowly stood up and undressed and climbed into bed. Rather intoxicated he quickly fell asleep from the combination of alcohol and exhaustion.

* * *

Dean opened the door once Anna and everyone who was staying the night fell asleep. He slowly crept into the room and saw Cas asleep in bed. He had been talking to the people near Cas and Bella and found out the truth of what had happened.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cas?" Dean asked his sleeping boyfriend.

"Yes?" Cas answered angrily.

"I'm sorry Cas. I asked the people around you when Bella tried to kiss you. I'm sorry, I should have believed you when you said she tried to kiss you. I should have known that you were telling the truth." Dean apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I should have tried to explain to you what happened more. " Cas answered.

"Can we just forget that this all happened." Dean pleaded.

"I think that would be a good idea." Cas answered. " Now let's just go to bed and forget."

"

* * *

Everything went according to plan. I think I might of gotten them to split up." Bella said over the phone.

"Good, I'm glad that your plan is working." The man said on the other line.

"It was a nice touch stealing his phone. That way I could come in and save the day. I think once your plan will come into action the two will be done." Bella replied.

"But my plan will take some time, once it happens though, Castiel and Dean will be finished. When I stole his phone I also copied all of his contacts and texts. Soon we will have everything we need to destroy Dean and Castiel!" The man laughed over the phone.


	3. Why Did It Have To Be Clowns!

Alright Guys Here is Chapter 3.

It's a bit long and a bit boring, but it will pick up soon, just got to instill some background stuff before it starts to get good.

I love you all And hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love Vince.

* * *

Why Did It Have To Be Clowns? (Chapter 3)

Since the party, Cas and Dean hadn't fought. It had been about a month since the party and Cas hadn't heard from Bella since, which in turn made Dean happy. He thought she was a floozy bitch who should know what doesn't belong to her. Though Cas thought his opinion about her might be a bit harsh, in the back of his mind he did agree with it.

"Have you seen my work shirt?" Dean asked Cas.

"I have not." Cas said as he put on his shirt and went looking for a tie.

"I know it's somewhere around here." Dean stated as he looked everywhere for his shirt.

"Can you not just wear another shirt?" Cas questioned.

"Well, why dirty two shirts when I can just wear the one that is already dirty." Dean answered.

"Fair enough." Cas said as he tied the dark blue tie around his neck.

Cas watched as Dean canvased the whole room trying to find this one shirt. Cas went back to looking in the mirror making sure none of his tattoos were visible. He glanced down and noticed Dean's gray work shirt. He grabbed the oil ridden shirt and turned around. He looked at Dean who was too busy looking under the bed for his shirt.

"I believe this is the shirt you are looking for?" Cas asked.

Dean looked up and saw the shirt and smiled. He walked over to Cas and planted a kiss on him.

"Thanks babe." Dean said as he threw the shirt over his rippling muscles. Cas took a second to appreciate how muscular Dean really was. Cas looked over Dean's abs before his shirt slid over them.

"Uhh, Cas?" Dean questioned.

Cas stopped staring and looked at Dean.

"Yes?" He answered.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we will never get to work." Dean said seductively.

"Well maybe we should take the day off then." Cas joked.

"Yeah, that does sound like fun." Dean replied.

"I wasn't being serious Dean." Cas replied sternly.

"I am serious also! When was the last time we just got to spend the day together?" Dean replied, getting excited .

"What am I supposed to do? Just call in sick or something." Cas said sarcastically.

"Or you could just tell Pamela that we are going to take the day off I mean it's labor day weekend, who is going to spend it at the library!" Dean replied.

"I'll think about it." Cas answered.

"Well you have an hour and a half before you are supposed to be there." Dean enforced that he wanted to spend the day together.

"Fine I will call her, but if she needs me I am going in!" Cas called out as he went into the other room and called Pamela.

*Beep* *Beep*

"_Hello?" _Pamela answered.

"Hi Pamela, this is Castiel." Cas started.

"_Oh, hi Cas! How are you? Is something wrong?"_ Pamela questioned.

"No, nothing is wrong. Dean has this notion that him and I should spend the day together. And he wanted me to find out if we were going to busy today." Cas told Pamela.

"_Well actually, I was just about to call you, I was actually going to tell you to take the day off since we aren't going to be that busy! So spend some quality time with Dean." She said happily._

"Ok! Thank you Pamela. I'll see you on Monday!" Cas replied excitedly that he gets to spend the day with Dean.

Cas walked out of the living room to find Dean. Dean was talking on his phone when Cas walked in.

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday! Later Bobby." Dean said as he closed his phone.

"Well it looks like I'm off today!" Dean smiled.

"I am off as well." Cas replied.

"Great!" Dean yelled. " So what should we do first?" Dean asked

"I have no idea, this was your idea so you get to come up with the idea's." Cas responded.

"Well, I heard from Anna last night that the Carnival is in town so maybe we should check it out?" Dean asked.

"Well that sounds like it could be some fun." Cas answered.

"Yeah, but I have something else we can do for a while." Dean said seductively.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Cas questioned tilting his head.

Cas watched as Dean took a step closer to him and kissed him. Cas soon understood what Dean meant. Cas kissed Dean back, reaching into Dean's shirt and sliding his hands over Dean's chiseled body. Dean backed off and removed his shirt. Dean came back and kissed Cas deeply again. Cas couldn't help himself when it came to Dean, it was like a drug that he could never resist. Dean reached over and pulled Cas' shirt off and moved them over to the bed.

Dean began to kiss Cas again, moving his hands over Cas' erection through his pants. Cas moaned at the touch, he began to reach down and unbutton his pants. Dean still kissing Cas, pulled off Cas' jeans and underwear exposing Cas. Kissing down Cas' body, making his way down to Cas' throbbing cock. Dean swiftly took Cas into his mouth, listening to Cas moan at the ecstasy flowing through his body.

Cas bucked his hips at the heat and moistness that now surrounded his cock. Cas couldn't help the noises coming from within him. He gasped when Dean moaned against his dick, which made his hips buck up again. Dean dropped Cas' cock from his mouth and moved back up to Cas and kissed him again.

Cas reached down through the kiss and unbuttoned Dean's pants and ripped them off. Cas reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the lube and a condom. He quickly opened the lube and began to stroke Dean, who moaned loudly. Cas began to kiss Dean again. Taking advantage of the moment, Dean flipped Cas over so he was on top. Cas grabbed the condom and opened it and put it on Dean. Cas grabbed the lube and began to prepare himself.

Dean leaned up and kissed Cas, tasting the honey and vanilla that were on Cas' lips, loving the sensation that flew through his body as it remembered the sweet taste of Cas._ I bet this is what kissing an Angel tastes like,_ Dean thought as he kissed deeper, wanting more of the sweet vanilla and honey.

Cas moved on top of Dean and slowly eased himself onto Dean's cock. Cas moaned at the sudden fullness and pleasure that rippled throughout his body like a tsunami. He began to move in rhythm with Dean's hips, which bucked from the pleasure. Cas began to moan as Dean began to move faster and faster against him. Cas could barely hear Dean over his own moaning, but from what he was gathering, he was doing all the right things. Cas leaned down and nibbled on Dean's ear, which in return made Dean mewl from the ecstasy flowing through him.

Cas could feel the heat growing within his body, loving every second of it. He could tell from Dean's face that he was getting close as well. Cas tried to repress the heat, but the constant strikes against his prostate blew all hopes of repressing that. Cas gasped as he couldn't contain himself and came all over Dean, who came as well. Unbeknownst to them, their moans could be heard in the apartment next to them. As they lay on top of each other, they heard someone say something.

"Mommy? Why are those two men crying?" A little boy asked.

"Umm, they aren't crying, they are just happy to be with eachother." The mother answered.

At that point both Cas and Dean lost their shit and couldn't contain their laughter at what they had just heard.

* * *

After they collected themselves and took a shower, they sat down on the couch and relaxed. Dean turned on the T.V and flipped channels until Dean found the Expendables. Cas rolled his eyes, _Of course Dean would pick an action movie to watch, _Cas thought to himself as he leaned on Dean's shoulder.

They sat and watched the Expendables till the end. Cas was sitting there, completely bored out of his mind, while Dean was on the edge of the couch, completely consumed by the movie.

"That was fucking Awesome!" Dean yelled.

"You better be quiet or else the woman is going to have a lot to explain to her young child." Cas joked.

"Oh, you're right! We better be quiet!" Dean yelled sarcastically.

"Anyways, that movie was just amazing." Cas stated really sarcastically.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Dean started," Hey Cas?"

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"You remember what we talked about before we graduated?" Dean asked.

Cas thought back to their conversation while they were studying for finals.

"_Alright Dean, cut the crap. What's wrong?" Cas said._

" _Well… I guess I'm worried about what is gonna happen after we graduate." Dean admitted._

"_Well, don't you already have a job lined up with Bobby?" Cas replied._

"_Yeah, but I'm more worried about what you are going to do."_

"_Dean…" Cas started._

"_It's just that I don't want to lose you. It seems like everyone in my life is gone beside you and Sammie.." Dean tried to saw through the tears,"I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you left." Dean sobbed._

_Cas watched as his boyfriend cried. Not knowing what to do, he simply grabbed Dean and embraced him, holding him through the tears._

"_Dean," Cas whispered into his boyfriends ear," I would never leave you, nothing in the world can tear me from you. I love you with all my heart, and despite everything that has happened nothing could tear me from you."_

"_You.." Dean tried to say," You really mean that?" _

"_Yeah, I really do Dean." Cas said still holding onto Dean._

"_To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do." Cas admitted._

"_But, I've been thinking…"Cas started," Maybe I'll take some time off before I do anything… Maybe I'll go to Community College nearby, I don't know. But all I know is that I could never leave you."_

_Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at Cas, who was still hugging him. _

"_OK, Cas, I love you too." Dean said._

"_I know you do, Dean. All I know is that I love you, and I will never leave you." Cas replied._

_Dean just looked at Cas, staring into his brilliant cerulean eyes, watching as a tear rolled out of his eye. Dean reached up and wiped the tear from the face of the man he knew he loved with all his heart. Nothing in the world could change how he felt for the man holding him, crying because he was crying. _

_When Dean let go, Cas leaned back and wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_Besides Dean, I already missed the opportunity to get in anywhere, so looks like you're stuck with me." Cas joked trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Oh darn, just when I thought I could get rid of you." Dean joked back._

"_Well you can't get rid of me so easily." Cas said as he hugged Dean again._

"Yes, I remember." Cas remembered.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you should start thinking about applying for community college soon." Dean nudged.

_I completely forgot about college,_Cas admitted to himself.

"I had completely forgot about community college."Cas admitted.

"Well, if you don't do it soon, you aren't going to be able to get in anywhere." Dean told Cas.

"I agree. I think tomorrow, I will apply to the community college and see what they say alright?" Cas answered.

"Good.I'm glad that you are gonna apply yourself." Dean said with a smile on his face.

They spent the next couple of hours watching a couple more movies. Dean tried to watch The Exorcist, but Cas refused to watch it.

"Why don't you want to watch this? Are you scared?" Dean poked fun at Cas.

"This movie is horrible. It was made quite awfully and the acting is atrocious." Cas replied.

"Fine." Dean said as he changed the channel.

* * *

After another couple failed attempts at trying to find a movie, they eventually gave up. They just sat on the couch trying to figure out something to do.

"Well, now what should we do?" Cas asked.

"We could go to the carnival now?" Dean replied.

"Anything is better than watching another action movie at this point." Cas complained.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing?" Dean yelled clueless to Cas' dislike of action movies.

"Maybe we could invite Sam to come to the carnival?" Cas asked, hadn't not seen Sam since they moved in.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome. I'll go invite him!" Dean yelled, excited to see his brother again.

Dean had called Sam, who rather reluctantly agreed to go to the carnival with Dean and Cas. Sam was going to call Jess and see if she wanted to go and then give the boys a call back. Cas and Dean went to go change and get ready when Sam called them back and told them that Jess would go with them. They went to the Imapla and went to go pick Sam and Jess up from Ellen's.

When they arrived Ellen, Jo, Sam, and Jess were waiting on the porch.

"Dean! Cas!" Ellen yelled as she walked out to greet them, giving them extremely long hugs.

"Hi Ellen." Dean said as Ellen suffocated him.

"How are you boys?" Ellen asked excited to see them.

"We are quite well. Nothing serious." Cas answered.

"That's great!" Ellen said as she gave Dean another hug.

"Mom, you're kind of suffocating Dean." Jo said as she walked up to the boys.

"Oh, sorry Dean." Ellen apologized.

"It's alright." Dean accepted.

"Hey boys!" Jo said as she gave them each a hug.

"Hey Jo." Dean greeted.

"How have you been Jo?" Cas asked.

"I'm good, I've got a boyfriend! Seems I'm following in Dean's footsteps." Jo joked.

"Oh you're hilarious." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"We would love to stay and talk, but we need to get going." Cas advised.

"Well don't be strangers boys!" Ellen said as she walked back to the places with Sam and Jess.

"Bye Jo." Dean said as he got in the car.

"Actually I was hoping if I could go with you guys?" Jo asked.

"I do not see a problem with that." Cas answered.

"Sweet!" Jo yelled as she hopped in the car.

"Hey Dean. Cas." Sam said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Hey Sammie." Dean responded.

"Are we ready to leave?" Cas asked, impatient that they hadn't left yet.

"Yeah." Sam glared at Cas. Jess and Dean stood there, dumbfounded at what was going on. Obviously the tension between _Cas_ and Sam was still thick from what Sam told Cas.

"_You better not hurt my brother." Sam threatened._

Cas watched as Sam and Jess hopped into the car. Dean just looked at Cas confused.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, extremely confused.

"It is not of import." Cas answered as he hopped into the Impala.

"Alright then?" Dean questioned, really annoyed that Cas was keeping something from him, especially something about his brother.

* * *

The whole ride to the carnival was awkwardly quiet, no one said a word. The tension in this small space between Cas and Sam was horrid. They finally arrive at the carnival, more than excited to get out of the tension ridden space, everyone shot out of the car like it was on fire.

Sam, Jess and Jo all went off to buy their tickets, while Dean pulled Cas over to talk about what the hell was going on.

"Cas, what the hell is going on between you and Sam?" Dean questioned.

"It's nothing." Cas replied quietly.

"Well obviously it isn't nothing. Now tell me what is happening." Dean said sternly.

"Nothing!" Cas snapped.

"Damn it Cas! What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled.

"You want to know? Your little brother threatened me, if anything happened to you, I would pay!" Cas yelled back.

Dean stepped back, shocked at what is little Sammie had said to Cas.

"Cas," Dean started," Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not sure why Sammie said that to you, but it won't ever come up. I promise that to you."

"I'm sorry Dean. It shouldn't have been this big of a deal. I know that nothing will happen to you." Cas apologized.

"It's ok Cas." Dean accepted as he gave Cas a hug.

"Now can we go and have some fun now?" Dean asked.

Dean and Cas walked over to the booth to get their tickets. They noticed that everyone else was already inside waiting for them, so they quickly bought their tickets and got inside.

* * *

They spent a couple hours just goofing around going on rides. Everyone seemed to have fun, but the tension between Cas and Sam was still quite thick. They went to go on the Ferris wheel and Cas rode with Jess and Jo, and Dean and Sam were left to wait for them.

"Sammie." Dean started.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked.

"Why did you threaten Cas?" Dean questioned, getting right to the point.

Sam looked at Dean, trying to act like he didn't know what Dean was talking about.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what is going on. I can tell there is tension between you two and its shit that you are doing this to him." Dean said angrily.

"You know what, you have already gotten hurt once from being around Cas and I don't want anything to happen to you." Sam finally admitted.

Dean only got angrier with each word Sam said.

"That was not Cas' fault!" Dean yelled, frustrated at blaming Cas for something that was beyond his control.

"Of course it was Dean! You got stabbed because he got in a fight and you protected him!" Sam yelled.

"You know what? Think what you want, but I will not stand for you threatening Cas anymore! You need to apologize, now!" Dean yelled

"No, I won't apologize for something that he caused!" Sam yelled back, giving Dean his famous bitch face.

Dean just stared at Sam like he wanted to clock him in the face. Sam could tell that Dean was pissed off. Sam backed off.

"Fine, I'll say sorry." Sam caved.

"Good." Dean said, still angry.

Dean looked up as the Ferris wheel stopped and Cas, Jo and Jess got off the ride.

"Is everything alright?" Jo asked, being able to see that something was off.

"Yeah." Dean lied.

Cas walked over to Dean's side and held his hand. Dean looked up and smiled at Cas.

* * *

They made their way over to the fun house that was set up. Dean looked upon it with excitement. Sam just looked scared out of his wits.

"Let's go!" Jess yelled as she approached the but Sam and Cas stayed where they were.

"I think I'll pass." Sam said.

"Come on Sammie, are you still scared of clowns!" Dean poked fun at his little brother.

"Don't call me that." Sam said defensively.

"Fine stay out here. What about you Cas?" Dean asked.

"I think I will stay out as well." Cas said reluctantly.

"What you don't like clowns either?" Dean joked.

"It's not that, I just don't feel like walking through a supposedly "scary" house." Cas said.

"Fine! I'll just go with Jess and Jo." Dean said as he went off and into the fun house.

Cas and Sam were just standing there, not knowing what to do. Cas eventually sat down on the curb, bored waiting for Dean to come back.

Sam, still angry, still needed to apologize to Cas for what he said to him.

"Hey Cas?" Sam addressed to Cas.

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"There is something I want to say to you." Sam started. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you before I left your house."

"It's alright. I can understand why you said it." Cas said closed off not wanting Sam to know what he was really feeling. _The only reason I got so angry was because I feel the same way,_Cas admitted to himself.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my brother. I've already had to go through thinking he was going to die once, and I will not do it again." Sam admitted.

"I understand, and I won't let it happen. I promise you that." Cas promised to Sam.

"Man that was awesome!" Dean yelled as they exited the fun house.

Cas and Sam were not paying attention at all to their surroundings when Dean came up to them. Dean noticed that they were talking and smiled at the fact that Sam had taken the time to apologize for what he said, and that would make Cas closer to his family.

* * *

They spent the next couple hours riding rides and having fun. Dean won Cas a little stuffed angel that he nicknamed lil' Cas. Sam tried to win something for Jess but he missed the last balloon he had to pop by an inch. Jess looked at Sam and told him it wasn't that big of a deal that he didn't win anything. Dean played a ball game and won Jo a stuffed animal. Ho was happy someone won something for her.

They were walking to go get some food when someone put their hands over Cas' eyes.

"Guess who?" a woman with a British accent said.

Cas just took the hands over his eyes off and turned around to have Bella standing just glared at Bella.

"Bella." Dean said pissed off.

"And who would you all be?" Bella looked at the people with Cas and Dean.

"This is my brother Sammie, his girlfriend Jess, and my sister Jo." Dean replied.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Bella greeted.

"What do you want?" Dean questioned annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for what I did at the party, it was wrong of me." Bella apologized.

"Thank you." Cas said. Dean just looked at Bella with complete distain.

"And I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have tried to do what I did." Bella apologized again.

"Alright." Dean accepted.

"Am I the only one who is completely confused?" Jo asked.

"Well it was good to see you guys." Bella said as she tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Jess yelled. " Why don't you join us?"

"I don't know. If it is alright with Cas and Dean?" Bella asked.

"It's fine with me." Cas said reluctantly.

"Sure." Dean said.

"Great, let's go." Bella said.

* * *

Bella hung around for a while riding rides with them and having fun. Dean and Cas were annoyed at her presence, but everyone else really seemed to enjoy having her around. She seemed rather remorseful about what had happened, so Cas had accepted her apology, but Dean was a bit reluctant to accept her. Dean was just going through the motions of pretending to have fun with Bella being around.

Dean went on the bumper cars with Sam and Jo while Jess, Cas, and Bella watched.

"Cas I am terribly sorry about what I did, I should have listened to what you said. I just wanted to know that I was wrong." Bella apologized.

"It's alright Bella." Cas accepted.

"Well that's good." Bella said happily.

"So, how did you meet Bella?" Jess asked.

"Well, I lost my cell phone and she brought it back to me at work." Cas replied.

Jess looked at Bella a bit speculative before she accepted it.

"That's good!" Jess said.

About an hour later, they decided that they had had enough of the carnival. They walked to the entrance of the carnival.

"Alright Bella, I guess we will see you later." Dean said.

"Alright, I'll see ya." Bella said as she walked off back to the carnival.

Dean watched as Bella walked away, skeptical of what her real motives were.

They walked to the Impala and hopped in.

"Bella seems nice." Sam started.

"Yeah she does." Jo chimed in.

"I don't particularly trust her." Jess said calmly.

"Why?" Dean asked, wanting to hear what she said.

"Well, doesn't it seem a bit odd that she just happened to turn up with your Cell once you lost it? And then showed up at your party, and then just suddenly appear here?" Jess asked.

" Well, it might just be a coincidence?" Sam asserted.

"It might, but something about her just doesn't sit right with me." Jess said.

Dean and Cas just looked at each other, what Jess was saying was making a lot of sense. The fact that she just happened to be at the carnival did seem a bit fishy, but it could be chalked up to a coincidence.

* * *

The rest of the drive home, everyone was talking about how much fun they had, except for Dean. He was thinking about Bella. Cas was trying to set that aside, since right now it wasn't super important. Once they arrived at Ellen's, everyone got out and had dinner at there.

"So how was the carnival?" Ellen asked.

"It was great!" Jo yelled, explaining all the stuff they did and how much fun it was.

"Yeah, and Dean and Cas met up with their friend Bella there." Sam told Ellen.

"Who's Bella?" Ellen asked.

"She is the one who found my phone when I lost it." Cas answered shortly.

"Well that's good. She seems nice." Ellen said.

"Yeah she is!" Jo said.

Once dinner was finished Dean and Cas went home. The drive was rather quiet. Dean was thinking about what Jess had said in the car. _What is her real goal?_, Dean thought to himself.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked, a little concerned about the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " Dean lied.

"You had me talk about what was wrong. Now it's your turn." Cas said.

"Fine, I don't trust Bella." Dean admitted.

"And I don't blame you." Cas said.

"Doesn't it bother you that she just happened to show up at the carnival?" Dean asked.

"I guess a bit, but it might also just be a coincidence." Cas answered.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't seem like it." Dean said.

"I understand." Cas agreed as Dean parked the Impala at the apartment.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs, I'm pretty tired." Dean said as he got out of the car.

* * *

"I got what I wanted from the carnival. First they are still together. And second I copied all the information to this phone, now all the messages and info will come to this phone as well." Bella said over the phone.

"Great, now we will be able to tell where they are and what they are doing." The man on the other side congratulated.

"Though my plans have had a setback, I'm sure someone else's plan will take over. I did get to meet Sam's girlfriend. I think she is on to us. She needs to go." Bella said over the phone.

"Perfect this will be great information for the others." The man said.

"Alright, I'll call you when I have more information." Bella said as she hung up.


	4. Poor Lil' Sammie

Hey guys! This chapter is going to be all from Sam's perspective! Thought it would be a nice change up, and what happens in this chapter can only be told from Sam's perspective. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! In case of some confusion, since the last book was mostly from Dean's perspective of things, I decided that most of this book would be from Cas' perspective! Anyway enjoy the next chapter of From the Ashes!

I Do not own the rights to use the song from sam's ringtone Guardian angel by Abandon all Ships.

Love Vince.

* * *

Poor lil' Sammie (Chapter 4)

Sam missed his brother. Though Dean was only 20 minutes away, his brother wasn't in his life very much. Other than the carnival, they hadn't seen each other in a really long time. Since Sam was on summer break, he had nothing to do but hang with Jo, but since she was dating someone now, he was on his own.

Jess wasn't answering her phone so Sam was just sitting on the couch watching some stupid show about some doctor. _This is so stupid, I mean why would someone actually trust a doctor named ?_ Sam thought. Sam flipped on his cellphone; he thumbed through his contacts trying to find someone to call. He gave up and threw his phone on the couch.

Sam eventually gave up on Dr. Sexy and started flipping channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"And now on the Discovery Channel, Werewolves, Fiction or Fact?" The narrator on TV announced.

"Well, this seems interesting." Sam said to himself, bored out of his mind.

"I'll be your Guardian Angel! You're Sweet Company! No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see!" Sam's phone rang. Sam quickly grabbed his phone, looking to see who was calling him.

"Hello!" Sam answered excitedly.

"Hey Sammie! How ya doin?" Dean replied.

"Stop calling me that! I'm good, how are you Dean?" Sam replied, annoyed that everyone called him by his nickname nowadays, even Jess started calling him Sammie.

"Good, me and Cas have been pretty good." Dean answered.

"Well, that's good." Sam said, thinking back to his fight with Cas.

"Yeah, listen Cas and I were wonderin if you would like to come over tonight? I mean it was Cas' idea, I think he misses you." Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, sure he misses me." Sam started, knowing that Dean probably missed him." Yeah, I'll come over, I'll be there at 8."

"Great, we'll see you then!" Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Sam stared at his phone, wondering why his brother wanted him to come over so badly, but whatever the case, he got to hang out with his big brother. He set his phone on the couch next to him and went back to watching the werewolf documentary.

*_Buzz* *Buzz*_

Sam looked over at his phone, looking to see who was texting him.

To:/ Sam

Hey Sam, It's Ruby,from English last year.

From:/Ruby.

Sam thought back to his freshman year, trying to remember who Ruby was._Wait, isn't she that girl that always hit on me?_ He thought to himself.

To:/ Ruby

Yeah, I remember you. How did you get my number?

From:/Sam

To:/ Sam

Jess gave it to me! Her phone was turned off by her parents and wanted me to tell you that she needs to talk to you!

From:/ Ruby

_That's really weird, why would Jess have Ruby text me? Something isn't right…_Sam thought.

To:/ Ruby

Alright.

From:/Sam.

_This is too weird, I'm gonna go check on Jess, just to make sure she is alright._

Sam got up and walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door. He stepped down the curb and started walking towards Jess' house. He was really worried for her, something about what Ruby was saying made Sam really nervous. He walked faster, trying to get to Jess' as quickly as possible.

* * *

10 minutes later Sam arrived at Jess house. He walked up to the door, knowing that Jess should be home. He knocked loud enough so everyone at the house would know someone was at the door. Sam waited till Jess' mom answered the door.

"Oh hi Sam!" Jess' mom said as she swung the door open.

"Hi is Jess here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her, you can come in if you want?" She said as she walked towards the stairs.

Sam stepped inside the house, taking a seat on the couch while he waited for Jess. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation.

" Sam, Can you come upstairs?" Jess yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied as he made his way over towards the stairs. When he reached the top of the staircase, he turned to find Jess waiting at the edge of her door. She turned into her room before he could say anything. He started to follow her into her room when he spotted her mother at the end of the hallway, she didn't look at Sam, she just looked down and away. When Sam saw that he got 100 times more nervous than he already was.

Sam walked into the room to see Jess sitting on her bed. He slowly walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. He noticed that Jess had a bruise on her cheek, which only made him more concerned.

"No, I'm not." Jess stated plainly

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Sam asked very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Sam," Jess started, "I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want you to ever text me or call me ever again." Jess said as she started crying.

"What is going on? Last time we were together you told me you loved me and now you are telling me you never want to see me again. What's wrong?" Sam cried, feeling like his heart was being ripped out.

"Listen, you need to go. Just please, leave." Jess continued crying.

Sam stood up, crying, and walked out of Jess room. Jess' mom was still standing at the end of the hallway. Sam continued to walk down the stairs, trying to not fall down the stairs through is burning, blurry eyes.

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

Jess was in the bathroom, putting on her makeup for the day. She was trying to put on her eye shadow, trying not to stab herself in the eye.

"Hey Jess, I'm off to work! I'll see you in a couple hours." Jess' Mom called from downstairs.

"Alright Mom! I'll see ya!" Jess called from the bathroom.

Jess continued to put on makeup, this was her peaceful time where she could just relax and enjoy herself. She turned on her IPod and she started to rock out to it, while putting her blush on.

She was almost done when she got hit on the back of her head. She fell to the ground , knocked out.

When she came too, she was tied to her chair, blindfolded and gagged. She tried to move but she wasn't able to go anywhere.

"So, you're awake?" A woman said. Jess jumped in her chair, crying from fear of who was doing this to her. _She is going to kill me!_ Jess thought, terrified.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Sam Winchester." The woman commanded as she walked behind Jess and took the gag out.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Jess begged.

"Shut up!" The woman screamed as she hit slapped Jess across the face.

"Now, tell me what you know about Sam Winchester!" the woman yelled again.

"He lives with Ellen Harvelle, owner of Roadhouse Bar. His brother Dean lives in the Colt apartment grounds. Dean drives a 67 chevy Impala. "Jess confessed, afraid for her life.

"Where do Dean and Cas work?" The woman asked.

"How do you know about Cas? I didn't say anything about him?" Jess questioned.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm the one asking the questions here!" The woman said." Where. Do . They. Work?"

"Dean works at Singer autoshop and Cas works at the library, but I assume you know that already, Bella." Jess said.

"I'm not Bella. I am much worse than Bella, you little Bitch." The woman said as she hit Jess again.

Jess started crying again, praying to God that she will get out of this alive.

"Now, here is what you are going to do." The woman started. " You are going to tell Sam that you never want to see him again. You will never see him again. If you warn Sam in anyway, we will kill you. If you don't follow these orders we kill your family. " Jess started crying from what she was being told." Now, I am going to set this timer for 20 minutes, and once it goes off you are free to continue on with your day. If you get out before the timer we will burn your house down. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jess stated through the tears.

"Good." The woman said as she walked over towards Jess and undid the ties on her wrist. "You got 20." The woman stated as she disappeared.

20 minutes later Jess heard the timer go off and stood up and removed the blindfold, she was still crying when she saw her phone. She ran over to it and went to call the police. She was about to punch in 911 when she remembered what the woman said. She set the phone on the bed when she heard it go off. She walked over to the phone and checked who it was.

To:/ Jess

Hey, wanna do something tonight?

From:/ Sam.

_Oh my god Sam!_Jess thought, starting to cry again.

* * *

When Sam got home from Jess', he tried to go up into his room but was stopped by Ellen.

"Hey Sammie, where ya' been?" Ellen asked, while making dinner, not looking at Sam.

"Jess'" Sam said. Ellen looked up when Sam said that and saw that he looked like a wreck. She dropped what she was doing and ran over to Sam's side. Ellen ushered Sam over towards the couch.

"What happened Sammie?" Ellen asked.

"Jess told me that she never wanted to see me again." Sam started," I don't understand…the last time I saw her she told me that she loved me, and now she never wants to see me again. It doesn't make any sense."

Ellen didn't know what to say. She hugged Sam and tried to comfort him to the best of her abilities. Jo walked in while Ellen was trying to help Sam. Jo ran over to where Ellen was.

"Oh my God, Sammie what happened?" Jo yelled.

* * *

After an hour of trying to comfort Sam, Ellen and Jo were at their wits end. They had no idea what to do or say anymore. Sam wouldn't accept the fact that it was over with Jess. After the condolences about the break up, Sam went up to his room. He was trying to relax on his bed when his phone went off.

"I'll Be Your Guardian Angel!" his phone rang.

"Hello." Sam tiredly answered.

"Hey Sammie, where are you? I thought you said you would be here by 8?" Dean asked.

"Right, sorry. I forgot," Sam started, _I should see my brother, even if I'm in this funk,_ Sam thought to himself." I'll be right over."

"Alright see ya soon." Dean answered as he hung up the phone.

Sam walked over to his closet and grabbed his he was going down the stairs he heard Jo and Ellen talking.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right about this whole situation." Jo said.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like Jess had a choice." Ellen responded. Sam had heard enough and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to Dean's for the night." Sam said as he walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Ellen answered.

"Yeah, I told him I would be there, so I'm going." Sam said.

"Well, at least let me drive you over there." Ellen asked.

"Alright." Sam answered.

* * *

Sam arrived at Dean's, excited to see his older brother. Sam walked up to the door, still unsure if he should even be there. He knocked on the door unsure if he even wanted to be heard a rushing from inside the house, which sounded like a little kid running to get the door.

"Well hey there Sammie!" Gabriel answered the door. Sam's excitement for seeing his brother, instantly drained from every bone of his body.

"Gabe, I told you to not answer the door!" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Well, it seemed like you and Cas were a bit busy in there so I decided to be a good brother and answer the door."Gabe replied.

"Gabriel, I was in the bedroom. Not the bathroom." Cas said as he walked out of the bedroom." Hello Sam, it's nice to see you again. "Cas greeted as he gave Sam a hug.

"Hey Cas." Sam greeted.

Sam walked into the house and sat on the couch. Gabe ran to the couch and quickly took his seat next to Sam. Cas went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Dean walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Sam. Sam stood up and gave Dean a hug, Sam didn't realize how much he missed his big brother until he was hugging him.

Dean took one look at Sam and knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Sammie, how ya doin?" Dean asked, mid hug.

"I'm alright." Sam lied, but Dean saw right through it.

"How's Jess?" Dean prodded.

Sam avoided the question and went to go get something to drink, he walked into the kitchen where Cas was standing.

"Alright then. Anyway, wanna watch a movie or something?" Dean stated.

"Yeah sure." Sam answered.

Sam watched as Dean looked over at Cas, who nodded his head.

"Gabriel, maybe we should go take a walk to the store so you can get an energy drink?" Cas asked.

"Sweet, I've been dying for some caffeine!" Gabriel said as he jumped up and ran out the door. Cas followed after him after giving Dean a quick kiss.

Sam watched as Cas closed the door behind them and Dean walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

"Sam. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam lied again.

"Sam, do not bullshit me. Something is going on and you are going to tell me!" Dean replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Dean, it's not something that you can fix." Sam answered.

"That doesn't mean that you can't tell me. Just because I can't fix it, doesn't mean that I can't help." Dean stated.

Sam felt all the emotions of the day slowly coming back to him. Sam and his brother were always close, but they didn't really talk about their emotions or anything like that.

"Jess broke up with me." Sam cried.

Sam watched as Dean's face dropped.

"Are you serious? This was all about a girl! Seriously?" Dean said angrily.

Sam looked at his brother who just looked pissed off. Without a second thought Sam punched Dean in the face, knocking him off the couch.

"You have no reason to get pissed off at me! I LOVED HER! And now she is gone and you're mad at me!" Sam screamed at Dean, who slowly got up off the ground.

"I'm not mad at the fact that you broke up, I'm mad cause you're letting some girl get you so upset! And if punching me in the face makes you feel better, than have at it!" Dean yelled back.

Sam didn't know what to do; he just sat back down on the couch and folded into himself, crying.

Dean looked at his broken brother, not sure what in the hell to do. Cas was much better at handling emotional people. _God where the hell is Cas? _Dean thought. Dean just sat down on the couch, he reached over and hugged his broken little brother.

Sam just broke down, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Dean, something isn't right about the whole thing. I mean one day she tells me that she loves me and the next she tells me she never wants to see me again." Sam cried out.

Dean was taken back by what Sam had just told him._ That does seem weird, _Dean thought.

"I'm sorry Sammie. I know a break up is hard, but you can't let this destroy your life." Dean tried to convince Sam. _That's really weird, didn't Jess say something about Bella?_Dean thought.

"Listen Sammie, if you ever need me for anything feel free to call me." Dean comforted Sam.

" I know Dean." Sam said through his tears.

Dean was about to say something when the door flew open and Gabriel was standing there. Cas was right behind him, out of breath.

"Sorry Dean, Gabriel ran off." Cas wheezed.

"You can't keep me away." Gabriel stated.

Sam stood up, already annoyed with Gabriel, he walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

Dean looked over at Gabriel angrily.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

Dean just stormed off and walked over to the bedroom.

"Sam!" Dean knocked.

Cas walked over to Dean and tried to open the door. Cas shot a look at his brother, telling him to leave.

"Fine I'll leave." Gabriel said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Sam, will you please open the door. Gabriel is gone, it's just us now." Cas asked.

Sam unlocked the door and went back and sat on the bed. Sam heard as the door opened and Cas walked in.

"So what, is it the boyfriend's turn to try and calm me down?" Sam asked annoyed at Cas' presence.

"No, it's a friend's turn to reconcile a lost love." Cas answered calmly.

"I know what you are feeling right now." Cas started.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Sam yelled angrily.

"I do. How do you think I felt when I thought Dean was going to die? I thought that my life was over, that there was nothing left in my life. " Cas replied, " But, I remember a certain someone who brought me back from that, and that was you. Now it's my turn to bring you back from the brink."

Cas walked over towards Sam and gave him a hug. Sam thought back to when his brother was in the hospital, he remembered what Cas was like. He remembered that Cas was a complete wreck.

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to snap at you." Sam apologized," I forgot that you almost lost Dean, and you had to face the same thing that I did. "

"It's alright. Just don't forget that your brother and I care about you more than you can imagine." Cas replied.

"I know you guys do." Sam answered.

"And whatever your brother told you, it was his idea for you to come over." Cas answered.

Sam laughed at the lie his brother told to get him over here.

"Thank you Cas. You have done more than you can imagine for me." Sam thanked.

* * *

Sam spent the rest of the night at Dean and Cas' house, being in the company of his brother made everything better. Dean and Cas tried their best to cheer Sam up, and to a point it worked. Sam smiled for the first time that day, but in the back of his mind, there was something that wouldn't let him forget that Jess was gone. _Maybe Dean is right, maybe I should just forget about her and move on. _Sam thought to himself.

"Thanks for everything guys, really it means a lot to me that you spent the whole night trying to cheer me up." Sam said.

"I'm your brother Sam, it's my job to cheer you to make fun of you." Dean joked

"And sorry about the shiner I gave you." Sam apologized.

"It's fine Sammie." Dean accepted.

"Thanks guys." Sam thanked Dean and Cas.

"Let me give you a ride back to Ellen's." Dean stated.

"Thanks but I'd rather walk, give me some time to think things through." Sam denied.

"Alright." Dean accepted.

"Bye Guys." Sam said as he walked out the door.

Sam walked down the stairs from their apartment and down the street. Ellen's wasn't too far from where he was and he continued to walk on, thinking about all the things that Dean and Cas had said to him.

_I think that Dean might be right. Maybe I should just move on and forget about Jess, _Sam thought. He walked through the streets trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. _What the hell should I do?_ He screamed internally. He was a couple blocks away when his phone went off.

To:/Sam

Hey, where are you?

From:/Jo

To:/ Jo

I'm on my way I'm a block away.

From:/ Sam

* * *

Sam was outside the house when he saw someone sitting on the porch.

"Well hi Sam." Bella said.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for Dean, I thought that maybe he would be here." Bella answered.

"He isn't here." Sam answered plainly.

"I can see that. Well if anything changes give me a call." Bella said as she put a card down on the step and walked over to the curb and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sam walked into the house and noticed that all the lights were off and quickly made his way to his room. He closed the door behind him and turned on his laptop and sat on his bed. Once the laptop was all booted up, he opened up google chrome and opened up his email. Hoping to find something interesting to take his mind off everything he scrolled through his new email list. He stopped he noticed an email from an unknown sender.

Sam opened the email to find an encrypted email. After a few minutes he was able to decrypt the email and figure out what the sender was trying to tell him.

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm sorry about the things I said to you. I didn't mean them in the slightest. I was attacked in my home and they told me that I couldn't talk to you in anyway. I figure an encrypted email and using an unknown email account I just set up._

_I'm really sorry, but I can't keep in contact with you. I will try and keep in contact through new email accounts and encrypted messages. But we can't do it all the time, I'm not sure if they are watching me or not. _

_I'm sorry about what I put you through; I know it must have been really difficult for you. I really do love you, but they can't know about that. I love you and will email you soon. Please forgive me._

_Love you,_

_Jessica._

Sam burst into tears, he couldn't handle what was just told to him. He didn't know what to do, everything was so confusing. All he did know was that he loved Jess and nothing could keep them apart.

_Jess,_

_Thank you for telling me, do you have any idea why these people are trying to separate us?Any idea's what they want._

_I love you too, and I can't wait for the day when we are able to be with each other again! Please, don't keep me in the dark._

_I love you_

_Sam._

Before he sent the email off, he quickly encrypted the email with the same encryption style that Jess used. He yawned , exhausted from his day, he closed his laptop and turned his lights off and went to bed.

* * *

_A couple hours earlier_

Jess sat at her computer, sending the message to Sam. Once it was sent she deleted the cookies and made sure there was no way they would be able to see where she went on her laptop. She closed her laptop and went downstairs to go outside and go for a walk. She slipped her shoes on and went out the front door. She walked towards Ellen's, knowing that she couldn't have any contact with Sam or anyone else, but still, walking by the place gave her some comfort.

Before she got to Ellen's, she thought about the safety of her family, which was at stake. She quickly turned on her heels and walked back towards her house. She ran back to the house, worried for the sake of her family.

When she got to her house, she noticed that nothing was wrong she relaxed a bit and went back up to her room. She took her shoes off and went into the bathroom. She turned the light on and took off her makeup. When she was finished, she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She closed her eyes trying to relax and take a breather.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. When she could actually see, someone was standing over her, and the person hit her over the head, she instantly blacked out.

When she came to, she was in a extremely dark room, tied up tried to look around but the room was pitch black except for a light in the corner of the room.

"You just couldn't stay away could you." A man said from the shadows.

"I did exactly what you said!" Jess yelled.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" The woman from before said as she punched Jess in the gut.

"We saw that you sent an email to Sam. Now he knows of our plan. But you aren't going to be sending emails anymore." The man said.

"Please I didn't do anything; I didn't email Sam or anything." Jess pleaded.

"What did I just fucking say!" The woman yelled again, and this time punched Jess in the face.

"We watched you do it; you think we didn't make sure you wouldn't email him." The man said calmly.

The man was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"So he is back at the house." The man said.

"Well, now he will know is going on. We will need to be extra careful." The man said.

"Right, we can't have any loose ends this time." The man stated as he hung up the phone.

The man looked over at Jess with an evil smile on his face.

"So what should we start with?" the man asked as he reached over to the counter and grabbed a knife.

* * *

Sam was walking through a graveyard, looking for his mother's grave, trying to drop of some lovely orchids that he picked up. He got to his mother's grave, but something was wrong. _Jessica Moore? _Sam thought as he read the tombstone. Right after he finished reading the tomb he heard a blood curdling scream.

Sam woke up, the screams still fresh in his mind like someone had screamed right in his ear. He was terrified of what just happened, not sure if it was just a bad dream or a premonition or something. He didn't know what to do. He sat up, and started crying, not sure if anything he could do would change anything.

* * *

A/N: i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I think it was because it was from a completely neutral perspective, like Sam wasn't really a part of the relationship of Cas and Dean.. at all! And i really enjoyed writing Jess' parts, they were just so different compared to writing a guys perspective. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking of writing another chapter from someone besides Dean and Cas' perspectives, but i'm not positive yet.

Anyway, i have a quick question for you guys! I want each character to have an individualized ringtone for their phone, i have Cas' picked out already but i need help deciding what Dean's, Jo's, and Gabriel's ringtones should be! Any thoughts? feel free to PM me what you guys think!

The next chapter should be up next Monday! Love you guys!

Vince


	5. Party Kings

Alrighty guys, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!

Vince

* * *

Party Kings (Chapter 5)

Cas had been working all week which left him exhausted. Pamela was a bit short staffed lately, and Cas decided to pick up the slack to try and help. Unfortunately there was a lot of slack. Dean didn't like the fact that Cas was working so much, because when Cas came home every night, he pretty much collapsed as soon as he walked through the door.

Cas was about to clock out from work at the library when Pamela pulled him off to the side.

"Hey Cassy? Can you come over here for a second?" Pamela asked.

"Please don't call me that. If you have to call me anything just call me Cas or Castiel." Cas corrected.

"But why? I think Cassy is a great nickname for you!" Pamela responded.

"Fine, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Cas asked as he walked into Pamela's office.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for all the help lately, you've really helped me out. So I wanted to reward you." Pam explained.

"You're welcome." Cas answered.

"Well, since you have been such a great worker, I've decided to promote you to assistant manager!" Pamela congratulated.

"Wow, Really?" Cas questioned.

"Yes! Also, for working so hard, you can take the weekend and Monday off." Pam told him.

"Thank you Pamela." Cas thanked.

"Please, call me Pam. And I'll see you on Tuesday. Say hi to Dean for me." Pam flirted.

"Thank you. I'll see you on Tuesday." Cas called out as he walked out of Pam's office. He walked out of the library and walked to the bus stop. He didn't wait too long for the bus. He turned on his IPod and put his phone in his backpack, learning from his past mistakes.

* * *

When Cas got to his stop he got off, and walked towards his home. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, thinking that he should do some laundry before he went in, deciding he could do it on his weekend off. He put his keys into the door and turned them slowly, trying to be quiet in case Dean was taking a nap, which he frequently did.

Cas walked into the apartment to see balloons strung up all over the apartment. Cas was completely confused. He stumbled through the apartment, trying not to break anything over all the party decorations.

"Dean?" Cas yelled.

"Heyya Cas!" Dean said as he came out of the bedroom and made his way to Cas, kissing him.

"What is going on?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled and turned around to the table, grabbing a letter. He turned back to Cas and handed him the letter.

Cas looked over the letter, seeing it was from the Community college in town. He opened the letter and looked over what it said. A smile crept over Cas' face as he read the acceptance for fall quarter.

"Congratulations Cas!" Dean said as he ran up to Cas and hugged him.

"Thanks Dean! How did you know I got accepted?" Cas asked.

"Well, I knew that you would get accepted, I didn't have to open the letter to know that." Dean replied.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said as he kissed Dean again.

"You're welcome! This calls for a celebration I think!" Dean told Cas.

"And I agree. This is the perfect day to celebrate." Cas agreed.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I got accepted for college, I got promoted today… And oh yeah, I get to spend the weekend with my sexy boyfriend." Cas answered seductively.

"Wait, you got promoted too?" Dean yelled as he hugged Cas again.

"Yes. You are looking at the new assistant manager." Cas said as a smile came over his face.

"That's great! Now we have another reason to celebrate!" Dean yelled again.

* * *

Cas made dinner while Dean called people telling them that they were having a party. Everyone seemed to be happy for Cas at all his recent success. Dean also called Sam and Jo asking if they wanted to come as well, Jo was all up for it, while Sam took a bit of convincing but he eventually agreed.

Cas could tell from the excitement in Dean's tone that tonight was going to be awesome! Cas finished making his spaghetti and called for Dean as he sat at the table. He watched as Dean walked into the kitchen, still on the phone. Cas giggled to himself as Dean tried to get his food and talk on the phone at the same time, almost tripping on the corner as he walked to the table. Dean just gave him a death glare as Cas started laughing. Dean hung up the phone and sat down at the table.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. So, who is all coming over tonight?" Cas asked.

"Jo, Sam, Anna, Adam, Cassie, Gabriel and a couple other people. Jo said something about bringing her new boyfriend or somethin. They should be here in a couple hours. "Dean replied between bites.

"Alright, that gives me some time to relax before everyone gets here." Cas replied.

"Mmhm" Dean groaned with his mouth full.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, care to join me?" Cas asked as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Dean, a bit taken back, almost choked on his food. He swallowed the food already in his mouth and chased after Cas. When he got in the bathroom Cas was down to his boxers getting the water running. Dean walked up from behind a bent over Cas and grinded up against him. Cas leaned back up and against Dean, Cas turned around and kissed Dean.

Cas turned back and checked the water again. Cas decided that it was warm enough and turned back to Dean. Cas kissed Dean again, this time deeper than before. Cas backed off and dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower. Cas let the hot water roll off his body, washing away all the negative stuff of this last summer, thinking that all this good news could be a new beginning for him. He snapped back into reality when he saw Dean stripping off his clothes and climbed into the shower.

Cas leaned back again and let the water run over him, enjoying the heat. Dean was standing in the back of the shower, waiting for his turn under the water. Cas stepped back from the water and let Dean have his turn. Cas rubbed his hands over his Dean's abs as the water ran down him. Dean jerked a bit at the touch, not expecting Cas to touch him. Cas grabbed the soap and began to wash himself and Dean. Dean moved into Cas, loving the touch he never expected.

Dean moved into Cas' touches and kissed him. Cas loved everything about Dean, from the smell of his cologne to the way he kissed him. Cas slid his hands across Dean's slick body, rubbing against his muscular abs, and across his biceps. Dean moaned at Cas' touch. Cas always knew exactly when and where to touch Dean to make his moan like a little girl. Cas moved his hands down to Dean's groin, rubbing his hands across Dean's dick. Dean moaned at the touch, loving how he was feeling at the moment. Cas moved in to kiss Dean again, trying to deepen the it.

Cas switched spots with Dean in the water. Dean started to shiver from the lack of water, he moved closer to Cas, trying to get warm again. Cas kissed Dean again. Dean slid his hands down Cas' abs and down to his groin. He began to stroke Cas, who mewled at the pleasure running though his body. Dean got down on his knees and took Cas into his mouth. Cas moaned loudly when Dean began to move up and down on Cas. Cas leaned his head back and let the water run down over him. Cas felt like his body was going to erupt from the pleasure.

Dean stood up and kissed Cas. Cas kissed Dean back and turned the shower off, lust flowing throughout his whole body. Cas got out of the shower and pulled Dean out of the shower and kissed Dean back. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. They were running out of the room when they heard the front door open.

"Dea OH MY GOD!" Someone yelled as they came in the house.

"HOLY SHIT DEAN!" A woman yelled.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Dean yelled as he ran back into the bathroom. Cas ran back in as well but poked his head out of the bathroom to see who was there. Unfortunately, Sam and Jo were standing in the living room.

"Hey Jo, Sam. Aren't you guys a bit early?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, we thought that you would need some help setting everything up. But, know I see that you guys really don't need any help." Jo answered.

"Well, if you guys would excuse us for a minute we will come out." Cas said, Cas went back into the bathroom and saw a very embarrassed Dean sitting on the toilet. Cas grabbed a towel for Dean and threw it at Dean. Dean quickly threw it on and ran out of the bathroom to cat calls from Jo, and quickly ran into the bedroom. Cas followed Dean and apologized for what Jo and Sam had just witnessed.

* * *

After Cas and Dean got dressed they came out of the bedroom, mortified that Dean's little brother just saw them naked, about to have sex. It was extremely awkward for everyone, except Jo who just kept bringing it up and saying, "That was hilarious!".

Dean went to his friend to get the booze for the party, leaving Cas with Jo and Sam. Sam was quietly setting everything up for the party, while Jo made Cas follow her to their bedroom. Cas sat on the bed while Jo was trying on outfits, asking Cas about his opinions on them. Cas was bored out of his mind, he had no interest in clothes or outfits or anything like that. But since he was the "Resident Gay" Jo asked him kindly for his "advice".

"How about this one?" Jo asked as she walked out in a ruby red cocktail dress. Cas was sitting on the bed, pretending he wasn't there.

"It looks good." Cas lied, not even looking at Jo.

"Oh come on! You at least have to look!" Jo pleaded. Cas gave in and looked over at Jo.

"You look great." Cas replied.

"Thank you, but I think I like this one better." Jo said as she grabbed a deep violet dress. She looked over at Cas, who just pointed to bathroom. Jo reluctantly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Cas sighed and went back to thinking,_Why does she think it is alright to change in front of me?_ Cas thought to himself as he remembered having to yell at Jo to go into the bathroom and change.

Jo returned from the bathroom in the purple dress. Cas looked up and saw the dress and looked back at the ground.

"How about this one?" Jo asked as she twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Why are you dressing so fancy for tonight? It's just a party?" Cas asked.

"My new boyfriend is coming tonight? I have to look good!" Jo yelled from the bathroom. "I'm gonna go with the cocktail dress." Jo said as she shut the door again.

Cas got bored and walked out of the room and went into the living room, Sam was out on the deck. Cas walked up to the glass trying to see what Sam was doing. His jaw dropped when he saw a puff of smoke was exhaled from his lips. Cas opened the sliding door and went outside, Sam quickly turned around with the cigarette in his hand.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Cas asked, shocked that Sam was smoking.

"Uh, nothing." Sam said as he flicked the cigarette off the balcony.

"Really, because it did not look like "nothing". " Cas stated angrily.

"Cas, please don't tell Dean." Sam pleaded.

"And why not? Sam you are smoking! Now, I'm no psychologist, but people don't usually pick up a habit like that unless they are extremely stressed." Cas replied.

"Please don't tell!" Sam pleaded.

"You didn't answer my question." Cas interrogated.

"What's going on?" Jo asked as she walked out on the balcony.

"Nothing." Sam replied quickly as he walked inside.

"This is not over." Cas yelled after him.

"What did he do?" Jo asked.

Cas thought about how he should respond, if he told Jo, she would definitely tell Dean and Sam would never be friendly towards Cas again. But if he lied, then he could talk about this with Sam and Dean would never have to know, but could Cas really lie to Dean if he asked about Sam smoking?

"Nothing." Cas lied.

"Alright. Fine, don't tell me, but I'm gonna find out anyway." Jo threatened as she walked back inside.

Cas stayed out on the balcony, thinking if he had made the right decision. Cas sat down at the patio table, trying to think what he was going to do. He looked down at the floor, and saw a pack of cigarettes laying on the ground. Cas quickly picked up the packet and put it in his pocket.

"Hey! Why are you out in the cold?" Dean asked as he opened the sliding door.

"No reason, I was just relaxing out here." Cas lied.

"Well, come inside before you catch a cold." Dean asked.

Cas watched as Dean walked inside, he quickly followed after him.

* * *

Cas was consumed in thought, thinking about what Sam must be going through. _Maybe this has something to do with Jess?Or maybe he has been smoking for a while and this was the first time he got caught?_ Whatever the case, Cas was to distracted to notice when the first guests arrived.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hmm" Cas answered from deep in thought.

"People are here?" Dean questioned.

"Right sorry." Cas apologized.

Cas walked out of the bedroom too see two people standing in the living room. Jo and Sam were talking to the two people when Cas and Dean walked in.

"There you two are! Cas, Dean, this is my boyfriend Elliot." Jo introduced.

"It's a pleasure." The man named Elliot introduced with a British accent, as he shook Dean's hand. He reached over and shook Cas' hand.

Cas gave Elliot a once over, he was a suave man that looked like he was off to a business meeting. Elliot seemed like a nice guy, but something about him threw Cas off. It was none of his business to interfere with Jo's relationships.

"So, Elliot, how did you guys meet?" Dean asked, being a bit over protective of his "little sister".

"We met at work." Elliot answered vaguely, Cas didn't even know that Jo was working anywhere.

"I'm Ruby, by the way." The woman interjected before Dean or Cas said anything.

"Nice to meet you." Cas replied as he shook Ruby's hand.

"Now, can we please get this party started." Sam asked as he impatiently walked over towards the kitchen to get out the new booze that Dean bought.

* * *

People started to arrive at the house, by the time everyone arrived, Cas and Dean were pretty drunk. Everyone was walking up to Cas congratulating him for getting into college and his promotion. Cas couldn't see straight and was completely confused as to who anyone was anymore, everything was spinning and he was a bit slurred in his speech.

"Well hi there Cas? How are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"I'm preety good." Cas slurred out.

"Jo told me that you went to court a couple months ago, what happened?" Elliot questioned.

"I waz attacked and Dean fought thmz off and he got stabbed." Cas admitted drunkenly.

"I'm sorry. That's awful." Elliot apologized.

"Itz all good. How, how are youz?" Cas slurred again.

"I'm great. Do you know if Dean bought any scotch." Elliot asked.

"I don't knowz, you'd have to asks Dean." Cas told Elliot.

"Alright mate, I'll see you around." Elliot said as he left to go find Dean.

Cas wondered around for a while, trying to find Dean. He wandered outside to the deck , hoping that Dean would be out there. Instead he found Sam scrounging around by where Cas found the cigarettes.

"Lookin fer these." Cas asked Sam as he pulled the cigarette pack out of his pocket.

"Those are mine!" Sam said as he grabbed the pack. Sam took one out and lit it up.

"Alrite Sam, hve fun." Cas said as he went back inside.

Cas was mildly annoyed with Sam and didn't have the patience to deal with that, he walked over to the couch and plopped down on top of it.

Cas was about to fall asleep when someone landed on top of him.

"The Fuck?" Cas slurred as the person on top of him leaned up so he wasn't completely on top of Cas.

"What you aren't happy to see me?" Dean teased as he leaned down and kissed Cas.

"Well, yes but I was comfy witout my boyfriend on top of meh." Cas slurred.

"Fine I'll leave." Dean teased as he sprawled out on top of Cas.

"Stop yur squishin meh!" Cas yelled.

"Alright,Alright!" Dean yelled as he got off Cas and sat next to Cas who was lying down.

"Come on Cas time for you to go to bed." Dean stated as he tried to get Cas off the couch. When he couldn't he called Anna over to help him get Cas up.

"I'm not tireed."Cas pleaded.

"No it's time for bed Cas." Dean pleaded as he and Anna walked Cas into the bedroom. When Anna opened the door, they saw Elliot standing by their nightstand.

"Hey? What are you doing in here?" Anna questioned.

"Sorry chaps, I was looking for the bathroom." Elliot said.

"Well it's the only other door in the house." Dean said as he lay Cas down on the bed, turning back to Elliot.

"Sorry, I'll go now. Leave you two lovebirds alone." Elliot said as he left.

"Dean?" Cas asked from the bed.

"I'm here Cas." Dean answered.

"I'm tired." Cas stated.

"Then go to bed. I'll come to bed soon." Dean said. He gave Cas a kiss goodnight. He got up and went to the door and turned the lights off and went into the other room.

* * *

Dean went into the living room and saw Elliot talking to Jo. Dean went to look for his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jo, have you seen Sam?" Dean asked Jo as he walked over to her and Elliot.

"Last I saw he was on the balcony." Jo answered.

"I saw him outside earlier." Elliot stated.

"Thanks." Dean said as he walked outside.

"Dean." Elliot started, "You might want to wait for Sam to come inside, you might not like what you see." Elliot warned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You'll see. I've got to be getting home. I'll see you around Joanna." Elliot said as he kissed Jo on the cheek as they walked out the door.

"Do you have any idea what he meant?" Dean asked Jo.

"I have no clue…" Jo said, she stopped halfway through what she was going to say.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, when you were gone, Cas and Sam had an argument on the I asked about what they were fighting about, Sam stormed off and Cas said there was nothing wrong." Jo admitted.

"Alright, I'm going to go find Sam." Dean said as he stormed off and out of the house, Jo followed after him.

They walked down the street looking for Sam, but to no avail. When they started their walk back towards the house, they saw a drunken, disheveled, Sam smoking a cigarette outside his house. Jo looked over at Dean who looked like he was going to murder Sam.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!" Dean screamed as he ran up to Sam.

Sam looked as pale as a ghost.

"Dean, I can explain." Sam pleaded as he dropped his cigarette.

"Just shut up." Dean said as he punched Sam in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"How could you do this to me! You are killing yourself!" Dean yelled as his brother got up off the ground.

"Dean." Sam pleaded again.

"No, just shut up. This is ending now." Dean commanded as he took Sam's cigarette pack and crushed it.

"Jo, take him home." Dean commanded again.

Jo walked over to Sam and got him to stand up, he was really drunk so Jo just sat him back down.

"Dean, he is too drunk to go anywhere." Jo said.

"Fine, he is staying here." Dean glared at Sam. "You are not getting out of my sight."

"Will you let me fucking explain myself?" Sam yelled out of frustration.

"Fine." Dean agreed.

"After Jess broke up with me I was a wreck, you know that and so does Jo. But, after I got home from your house I went back home and got on my laptop. " Sam explained. Before he got the chance to explain his full story, Ruby came out of the house and walked down towards them.

"Hey guys how's it goin?" Ruby slurred as she came up on the side of Sam, hanging on to his shoulder.

"Fine." Dean replied shortly.

"Ruby this isn't good time." Sam replied.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"He's talking about Jess. Now leave." Jo said.

"Alright. I'll see you later Sam." Ruby said as she walked off.

" Continue." Dean said blatantly.

"When I got home, I checked my email and there was something from Jess. It said that something to the lines of someone was after her and told her to never contact me again. She took the risk of emailing me. She said she would email me again soon. But I haven't heard from her in three weeks. " Sam said, Dean could tell there was something he wasn't telling them.

"That doesn't explain the smoking. Now, tell me what you are hiding from me." Dean commanded.

" I had a dream, where I was visiting mom's grave and Jess' name was on a her tombstone, and I heard a scream… it was Jess'. And that combined with not hearing from her, or any of her friends knowing where she is, freaked me out and I decided to try and smoke to calm me down. Dean I'm sorry, it was a stupid mistake." Sam admitted.

"Your right, it was." Dean said. "Now get inside."

* * *

Dean watched as Sam walked inside the house. Dean looked at Jo who looked quite disappointed. Dean and Jo walked inside the house behind Sam, who had gone out onto the porch. Dean was pissed, and he was tired of everyone being inside his house. He kicked all the people out of his house, some didn't leave so compliantly. Dean screamed at them to " Get the fuck out of his house!" And they left.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked as he stumbled out of his room.

"It's nothing, go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute." Dean said.

"Ok." Cas mumbled as he walked back inside the room.

Dean turned to Sam who was still outside. Dean walked to the sliding glass door and went outside with his brother.

"Sam, we need to talk." Dean stated.

"What's there to talk about, I fucked up, and you yelled and hit me. End of story." Sam stated blatantly.

"I should have asked how you were after you left our house. It's my fault. I didn't look after you like I promised Mom I would." Dean admitted.

"It wasn't your fault. I chose to light up that first cigarette. It's my fault. It's just.." Sam tried to say, but tears were welling up in his eyes," I loved Jess so much, and to have her not talk to me.. it's worse than her being dead. I knew something was wrong, I should have protected her."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Dean apologized again.

"Me too." Sam apologized as well and Dean and Sam hugged it out. After wards Dean got Sam an air mattress and got it ready for him.

" I've got it from here." Jo said as she took the air pump from Dean.

Dean got up and walked over towards the bedroom. He was exhausted, and still a bit drunk. He opened the door to find Cas sprawled across the bed. Dean couldn't help but laugh at how Cas was sleeping. He was only in his boxers, lying face down into the pillows. Dean slowly crept into the room and stripped down to his boxers as well, climbed into bed and moved Cas over to his side so he could have some room. He lay in bed, trying to fall asleep but unable to. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam, he was just trying to protect his little brother, Sam was all he had. He lay, lost in thought till he fell asleep. Dean dreamt of Sam dying in a hospital of Lung Cancer, he woke up in a cold sweat, and wasn't able to fall asleep again.

* * *

"Sam knows about Jess. We were right, she did email him." A woman said as they walked down the street.

"Well, I did some snooping while the boys were out. I found Cas' address book and Dean's cell. I copied all the information and got out of there." The man replied back to her.

"Good. Our plans are going great, soon we should be able to begin the latter stages of our plans. "The woman replied.

"Do you have any idea how Bella's plans are going?" The man asked.

"I haven't heard from her for a while, so I assume she is trying to lie low after Jess told the boys that she had a bad feeling about her. So, let's give her a couple days and see what she comes up with. " the woman replied.

* * *

A/N: Personally, i love writing Cas drunk xD. When he talks all i can imagine is the Erhmegawd meme and i just lose my shit lol. Any more suggestions for ringtones for people you can either review or pm me. Hope you guys liked it!


	6. A Night At the Police Station

Alrighty Guys and Gals, here is the next chapter of the story. It is a little slow and boring, but it is needed and at the end you guys are going to hate me lol.

I love you guys and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

I Do not own the rights to The songs; Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab, or I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon

Vince

* * *

A Night at the Police Station. (Chapter 6)

Cas couldn't have been happier. His new job was going to be awesome, He was going to start at the community college in a couple weeks, he still had no idea what he was going to study, probably psychology or something.

The day after the party, Dean spent the whole day with Sam. Cas had no idea what they were doing, but they were gone for hours. Cas spent got to spend the day with Jo and she wouldn't shut up about Elliot and how great he was. Cas just kept quiet, listening to her talk about how great everything was lately.

"And Elliot is just amazing in every way!" Jo exclaimed.

"That's great." Cas answered blatantly.

"You are a horrible listener." Jo said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit bored." Cas apologized.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Jo asked.

"I do not know." Cas answered.

"How are you and Dean?" Jo asked trying to find something to talk about.

"We are well. We haven't had a fight since the beginning of the summer because of Bella. " Cas answered.

"That's great!" Jo started, "How long have you guys been dating? Like 9 months?" Jo asked.

"10 months in a couple days." Cas answered.

"Wow! Longer than any relationship I've been in." Jo joked.

"Yes, it is longer than any relationship I have been in as well." Cas joked back.

"Are you guys happy?" Jo questioned, Cas didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. I speak for myself when I say I am happy and I can only assume that Dean is as well." Cas stated.

"Well that's good." Jo answered.

"Why are you asking?" Cas asked.

"Because you guys seem so… "Lost for words she paused trying to think of a way to describe Cas and Dean," perfect!"

"We are anything but perfect, but thank you Jo." Cas thanked.

"You're welcome." Jo answered.

Cas walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he noticed that Sam's cigarette pack was on the table. Cas picked up the pack and noticed that they're were still cigarettes in the pack. Jo noticed what Cas was looking at.

"Dean caught Sam smoking and took his pack." Jo said.

"Oh." Cas said as he put the pack down, he swore that he had taken Sam's pack.

Jo stood up and walked over to where Cas was standing, giving him inquisitive looks.

"Did you know that Sam was smoking?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I caught him yesterday on the porch while you were changing." Cas admitted.

"And you didn't tell Dean or I!" Jo yelled, upset for being kept out of the loop.

"I was going to, but Sam begged me not to." Cas answered.

Jo looked at Cas for a while, then she turned and walked back to the couch.

"Jo, I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to tell you guys something like that." Cas tried to explain. " If I ratted Sam out to you guys, he would never trust me again!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about whether or not I would trust you again if you didn't tell." Jo replied angrily from the couch.

Cas gave up trying to defend his actions and instead went out onto the deck. He took a seat on the chair outside and looked out at into the distance. Cas had thought he was doing the right thing by not saying anything, but obviously he was mistaken. Cas didn't know what to do now, he had already lost Jo's trust, Cas prayed that he wouldn't lose Dean's trust as well.

Cas went back inside and grabbed his cell and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked, still angry.

"Church." Cas answered as he walked out the door. Cas walked down the street towards the bus stop, still unsure of why he was going, he just felt compelled to go. Cas sat down at the bus station and waited.

* * *

Jo was sitting on the couch watching some show on MTV when Dean and Sam came home. Dean walked through the front door and made his way to the bathroom. Sam just casually slipped onto the couch next to Jo.

"Where did you guys go?" Jo asked.

"We went to the shooting range that Dad used to take us and then we went to a go cart racing arena! I won 20 bucks off Dean for beating him." Sam replied happily.

"Bullshit! My accelerator got stuck!" Dean yelled from the door way of the bathroom.

"You're just mad cause you lost!" Sam antagonized.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled back.

Dean walked into the bedroom, looking for Cas, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jo, do you know where Cas is?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, he is your boyfriend." Jo answered harshly, still angry about what she found out earlier that morning.

"Alright miss bitchy pants." Dean joked as he walked over to his jacket to get his cell.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jo yelled, her anger seeping through.

Dean was about to text Cas when Jo yelled, he turned on his heels ready to bitch the hell out of her.

"What's your deal?!" Dean yelled back.

"Your fucking boyfriend knew that Sam was smoking and didn't say anything! So you know what, I'm pissed off." Jo screamed. Dean took a step back, hurt by the betrayal.

"Wait, Cas didn't tell you guys?" Sam asked.

Dean took off and went out the front door. He walked out the door and got in the Impala. He grabbed his phone and texted Cas.

To:/ Cas

Where are you. We need to talk.

From:/ Dean

* * *

Cas was in the pews when he felt his phone go off. He ignored it, and kept praying. Cas was in mid prayer when his phone started ringing.

"I'm An Angel with a Shotgun, Fight Until the War's won!" It rang.

Cas quickly turned the phone on silent and went to sit down.

"Excuse me. " A priest asked.

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"You have been here for almost two hours. Is there anything you want to talk about?" The priest asked with concern.

"I don't know what to do. I am lost." Cas started." I lied to the ones I love over something so trivial, and now I know that there is nothing I can do to change how they think."

The priest sat down next to Cas and thought for a moment.

"If they really care about you, then they will forgive you." The priest answered.

"But what if they can't?" Cas asked, feeling his emotions swelling over him.

"I'm sure Dean will forgive you." The priest answered.

"How do you know about Dean?" Cas asked, confused.

"He called, right before I came out here. He may be angry now, but you know that he will forgive you. From what I remember, Dean and Sam were so kind hearted and loving." The priest said.

"How do you know Dean and Sam?" Cas asked.

"His family used to come to church here before their mother died. The funeral was here." The priest answered.

"I did not know that. Dean never told me why he didn't go to church just that he didn't believe." Cas told the priest.

"They.." The priest started." They stopped coming after the fire, I don't think John could ever forgive God for what happened to Mary."

"Cas?!" Dean yelled from inside the front door, trying to find him.

"Dean! I'm inside." Cas answered.

"Can you come here please?" Dean asked.

"He probably won't come in." The priest stated.

"Can you come with me, I would feel better with the presence of God with me." Cas asked the priest.

"Of course. " the priest answered.

"I'm coming!" Cas yelled.

Cas and the priest walked out of the pew and towards the front door. Dean was standing in the door way to the church, refusing to come into the actual church.

"Cas… Father Michael." Dean greeted.

"Hello, Dean. My how you have grown, what has it been 15 years?" Father Michael asked.

"Yeah, about that." Dean answered blankly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, I'm sure he is in the hands of the lord." Father Michael comforted.

"Yeah Yeah. " Dean answered, he turned his attention to Cas. " We need to talk."

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Cas apologized.

"Cas, this is something you tell me!" Dean yelled.

"Please, won't you both come in so the whole neighborhood doesn't know your personal business?" Father Michaels pleaded.

"No, I don't want to go in." Dean stated.

"Dean, Sam pleaded for me to not tell you. I didn't want your brother to never trust me again." Cas asked.

"Yeah, well I may never trust you again either." Dean threatened.

"Dean, I know you better than this." Father Michael started.

"No! You don't know me at all. I was 4 when you last saw me. You know nothing about me." Dean said angrily.

"You're right, I don't. But what would Mary say if she saw you doing this to the one you love." Father Michael said.

"Don't you dare bring my mom into this!" Dean yelled as a tear rolled down his face. Dean looked like he was about the smack the shit out of Father Michael.

" Dean." Cas said as he hugged Dean.

"Dean, you know that Mary would have forgiven you if you were in this situation. " Father Michael started," You're mother is proud of you; she is watching you from heaven and knows how much you love Cas. Don't squander all the love she has given you."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Cas back. Father Michael smiled and went back inside the church. Dean grabbed Cas hand and walked back towards the Impala.

Cas sat in the Impala still holding Dean's hand. Dean didn't say a word, but Cas knew he was still mad.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas apologized.

"I know you are, I'm sorry too." Dean apologized back." But stuff like this, you need to tell me."

"I know, I just didn't want Sam to be angry with me." Cas said.

"I know, but you should still tell me." Dean replied.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized again.

"Me too." Dean answered.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

When Dean and Cas got back, Jo and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching something on T.V. When they went over towards them Jo stood up and walked over towards them.

"So, you guys all good now?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"Yes we are." Dean answered protectively.

"Well, if you think I forgive you then you are dead wrong." Jo answered as she walked away.

"Would you guys just stop! It's my fault that Cas is in the dog house, if anyone should be mad at anyone, you guys should be mad at me!" Sam yelled.

Jo shrank back, realizing that Sam was right, it wasn't Cas fault. Jo walked back and apologized to Cas.

"I'm sorry." Jo stated

"No harm, no foul." Cas answered.

"Thanks." Jo thanked.

* * *

Cas, Dean, Jo, and Sam spent a good amount of time talking about things and finally got everything all worked out. Sam destroyed all the cigarettes left in his pack and tossed them in the garbage. Then Sam promised that he would never smoke again. They spent the next couple hours watching Shark week. Cas was rather into it along with Dean, but Sam and Jo were bored out of their mind.

Just as they were watching a reenactment of a man getting attacked by a shark Sam's phone went off.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"_Sam!" The woman cried._

"Who is this?" Sam asked. Cas looked over at Sam confused.

"_It's Jess' Mom, Aly." Aly cried again._

"What's wrong?" Sam yelled into the phone.

"_Jess is missing!" Aly yelled._

"What…" Sam asked, on the verge of tears.

"_She's been missing for 2 days." Aly replied._

"I've got to go." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Jess is missing, we need to go to the police station." Sam answered as he stood up and made his way to the door. Cas, Dean, and Jo stood up and followed after Sam. They rushed down the stairs and they noticed that Sam was already in the Impala. Cas hoped in the back seat with Jo and Dean got in the driver seat and took off.

Sam was on the verge of tears as they drove off to the nearest police station. Everyone was dead silent, thinking about what the hell was happening.

When they got close to the police station, Sam finally said something.

"I told you something was wrong." Sam stated.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"I told you guys that something was wrong, and now I'm right." Sam stated angrily.

"None of us said you were wrong." Cas replied.

Right when Sam was about to reply, Dean pulled up into the police station. Sam jumped out of the Impala and practically ran into the police station. Dean hopped out of the car when it was parked and ran after his little brother. Cas and Jo followed the boys into the office, worried about what was happeneing.

Cas opened the door for Jo and then followed walked into the station, where they found Dean and Sam at the front desk.

"She was my girlfriend!" Sam yelled as Jo and Cas walked up to where they were standing.

"Alright sir just relax. We will find her. But we will need to get a statement from the last time you saw her, so if you will just follow me this way we will get you out of here as quickly as possible. " The desk Sargent replied, taking Sam into a back room.

The other person at the desk turned their attention to Dean.

"And who would you be?" The woman asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester, I'm Sam's older brother." Dean answered.

"And what is your relation to the person that is missing." She asked.

"I don't have one, she is my brother's girlfriend." Dean replied.

"And who told your brother she was missing?" The woman asked.

"I think it was Jess' Mother. " Dean answered.

"Alright, you'll be next for a statement. Did the people behind you come with you?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Cas and Jo." Dean answered.

"Alright, they will need to take a statement as well once they are finished." The woman stated.

"Alright, we will be over here when you need us." Jo stated as she led Dean over towards the seats in the office.

They took a seat and waited to give their statements. It was an hour before Sam got out from the room and they took Dean to the same place that Sam was at.

"What happened in there Sam?" Jo asked.

"They told me I'm not allowed to say until all of you have given your statements." Sam replied.

"Ok, Ok." Jo answered.

"And I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore!" Jo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

Cas could barely hear who was on the other line but recognized the voice as Elliot's.

"Hey babe. " Jo replied.

"I'm at the police station. " Jo said.

"Sam got a call from his girlfriend's mom saying she was missing, so we rushed to the police station." Jo answered.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call later. Bye babe." Jo said as she hung the phone up.

Sam didn't say a word the whole time they were sitting there. He just kept staring at the door where Dean was.

When Dean finally came out, he walked over towards where everyone was, and took a seat next to Cas. He gave Cas a quick kiss and then they called his name. Cas stood up and walked over to where they were going to take his statement.

When he walked in the door, he saw two people sitting at a table, with a notepad and a recorder in front of them.

"My name is Detective Graiberd, this is my partner Detective Traid. We just have a couple questions pertaining the disappearance of Jessica Moore." The detectives introduced.

"Hello." Cas greeted.

"Have a seat." Detective Graiberd stated. Cas did as he was told.

"This is going to be a routine set of questions, nothing to personal, we just want to get our facts straight." The detective said.

"Alright." Cas answered.

"Ok, would you state your full name please." Graiberd asked.

"My name is Castiel James Novak." Cas answered.

"And what is your relationship to the person missing?" Traid asked.

" She is my boyfriend's brother's girlfriend." Cas answered.

"Wait, can you say that again?" Traid asked.

"Dean is my boyfriend, Sam is his brother and girlfriend." Cas answered.

"Ah, ok. And when was the last time you saw Ms. Moore?" Graiberd asked.

"We went to the carnival that was in town last month. And after that, we dropped her off at her house." Cas answered.

"And did anything happen at the carnival that could be useful?" Traid questioned.

"No, nothing really, Jess, Jo, Sam, Dean and I all went, had fun and…" Cas started as he thought back.

"And what?" Traid asked.

"A woman named Bella showed up and hung out with us. Bella was the person who retrieved my phone when it was stolen on my way to work." Cas Answered.

"Do you know Bella's last name?" Graiberd asked.

"Talbot, Bella Talbot." Cas replied.

"And can you remember anything from the carnival that might be prevalent?" Graiberd asked.

"Jess said she didn't trust Bella and that something about Bella didn't sit right with her." Cas admitted.

Graiberd and Traid looked at each other and then back at Cas.

"Can you think of anything else that could explain her disappearance?" Graiberd asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know anything." Cas answered.

"Did Dean tell you about the email that Sam received?" Traid asked.

"Email?" Cas asked.

"Sam received an email from Ms. Moore, after he got home from your house saying that she was kidnapped and forced to not speak to Sam again. You knew nothing of that?" Traid asked.

"No, I didn't know that Jess had emailed him." Cas answered.

"Well, Dean knew about it, so why didn't you?" Traid asked.

"Dean knew?" Cas asked, "When did he find out."

"Last night." Graiberd answered.

"Well, Sam and Dean spent the whole day together today so I'm guessing that he didn't have any time to tell me." Cas replied.

"Ok, well if we have any more questions or if you think of anything, give us a call." Traid said as he slid a card over with their phone numbers on it.

"I will, thank you." Cas replied, he stood up and walked out of the room. Once outside, he saw Dean and Sam and walked over towards them. Jo stood up and walked by Cas and into the room. Cas took a seat next to Dean, who looked exhausted. It was 11pm and Dean had work in the morning. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips before checking his phone for any new messages. There was a message from an unknown number on his phone.

To:/Castiel

Cas, it's Elliot. Is Jo ok?

From:/ Unknown.

Cas quickly added the number to his contact lists and answered the text.

To:/Elliot

Hello, she is fine. She is giving her statement to the police did you get my number?

From:/ Castiel

Cas put the phone away and noticed that Dean had fallen asleep. His phone went off again.

To:/Castiel

Jo gave it to me in case of emergencies. And I had to know if she was alright.

From:/ Elliot

To:/Elliot

It's no problem. I'll tell her to text you when we are on our way home.

From:/Cas.

Cas turned off his phone and looked over at Sam, who hadn't moved from the spot he was in over an hour ago. Cas tried to move but Dean's head had rolled over onto Cas' shoulder and he couldn't move without waking Dean.

"Sam?" Cas said quiet enough not to wake Dean up.

"Yeah." Sam answered blankly.

"You alright?" Cas asked.

"I'm fine." Sam answered again, this time with a bit of anger in this voice.

Cas was quite tired, after the day he had, anybody would. He decided to get some shut eye for a bit before Jo came out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Cas came to, Jo was just coming out of the room. Dean was still asleep and Sam was asleep as well. Jo walked over and woke Sam up. Sam shot up and with a start, hit Dean in the ribs, which caused Dean to jump and knock Cas off the chair.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean muttered sleepily.

"Sorry, reflexes." Sam replied. Dean looked over, trying to find Cas, who was now on the floor.

"How did you end up on the floor?" Dean asked.

"You kinda knocked me off." Cas answered as he stood up.

"If we have any questions, we will give you guys a call." Detective Graiberd said as he walked out of the interrogation room.

"Alright." Sam said. Cas, Dean, Jo, and Sam walked out the front door of the police station and got into the Impala.

"Hey Jo, Elliot texted me wanting to know if you were alright. I told him you would text him when you got the chance." Cas told Jo.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to talk to him." Jo replied as Dean turned on the Impala and started on the drive home.

"Do you guys want to stay the night again or have me drop you off at Ellen's?" Dean asked.

"I don't mind either way." Jo answered.

"I don't care." Sam replied.

"Alright, I'll set the beds up when we get home." Dean replied.

* * *

When they arrived back home, everyone was exhausted from talking to the police for hours and hours. Cas and Dean quickly set the beds up and went into their room to get some sleep. Cas stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed. Dean quickly followed suit and hopped into bed as well.

Cas was lying there, thinking about what the cops had said.

"Hey Dean?" Cas asked.

"Mmhm." Dean moaned sleepily.

"Do you think they have any idea where Jess is?" Cas asked.

"I don't think so. From what I told them, their only lead would be Bella and I have no idea if that's even her name or where she lives." Dean replied.

"Alright. I hope they find her." Cas said. Cas noticed that Dean's breathing had steadied and that he was already asleep. Cas thought it would be best to let the police figure out what had happened and stop worrying about it, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He eventually gave up on trying to sleep and went out into the kitchen for some water where he noticed Sam was out of the balcony.

"Sam? What are you doing out here?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, just trying to get some fresh air." Sam replied." I'm not smoking if that's what you think."

" No, I know you were sincere about quitting." Cas said as he sat down.

"What are you doing up then?" Sam asked.

"Same as you, trying to get some fresh air." Cas replied.

"Ah." Sam said as he went back to what he was doing.

"Sam, what did the email from Jess say?" Cas asked.

"it said.." Sam started, he took a deep breath before continuing." It said that someone had kidnapped her and forced her not to speak to me."

"That's awful. Any idea why they did that?" Cas asked.

"I have no clue. I didn't think much of it until the Jess mom called and told me that she was missing." Sam answered. " look, I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

"Of course. My apologies." Cas replied as he went back inside the house and into his room. He slowly climbed into bed and snuggled back into his spot with Dean. It didn't take long, now that his mind was somewhat at ease for Cas to fall asleep.

* * *

"Shit! The mom talked, they know that that bitch is missing." The man said.

"Bella's burnt, we need to get her out of here." The woman replied.

"No, it will be fine. Call her and tell her to get over isn't supposed to leave unless instructed to. If she gets caught, were fucked." The man answered.

"So, what are we going to do now?" The woman asked.

"Well first we need to get rid of our loose ends." The man said. " then we go after the Winchesters."

* * *

A/N: i told you guys would hate me at the ending lol, i just had to make it a cliff hanger.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Meet the Family

Alrighty Guys and Gals, Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it, i didn't get much sleep yesterday so my brain was like dead and i couldn't write lol. This chapter is a bit boring at first but it gets better towards the end. The next Chapter i'm thinkin is gonna be half of Sammie's perspective and the rest from Cas'. I hope you guys like the next chapter!This is a bit of a short chapter, just cause the next one is gonna be longer and more detailed filled.

Love, Vince

* * *

Meet the Family ( Chapter 7)

Cas had noticed the day after they went to the police station, that Sam was still a bit upset about the whole thing. Cas tried his best to keep Sam calm and happy, but to no avail. Instead Sam and Jo decided to walk home and try and relax.

Cas and Dean spent the whole day together, because they realized that they haven't spent that much time with each other. They decided that after all the drama and bullshit that they would go out for breakfast, just the two of them, no one else!

Dean ran out the door, sprinting to the Impala, because Cas promised to get Dean some pie. Cas walked behind him, not sharing the same enthusiasm that Dean had over pie.

"HURRY UP!" Dean yelled from the Impala.

"I'm coming." Cas said as he arrived at the Impala.

"I love me some pie!" Cas heard Dean say as he hopped into the Impala.

"Alright let's go!" Dean exclaimed as he drove off, which sent Cas flying back into the seat.

When they pulled into the parking space at the diner, Dean jumped out of the car like his ass was on fire, while Cas was white knuckling the "Oh Shit" handle. Dean had driven like a maniac, running red lights and blowing through stop signs.

Cas had to sit and relax and calm himself down before he could join Dean inside.

Once Cas was calmed down, he walked inside.

"Hi how you doin tonight?" The hostess asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" Cas answered.

"Fantastic." The hostess

"I'm looking for my boyfriend?" Cas asked.

"Do you see him anywhere?" The hostess asked.

"No, but he probably ran in here asking about pie?" Cas answered.

"Oh, you mean Dean? He is right over there." The hostess pointed out.

"Thank you." Cas said as he started to walk over towards where Dean was sitting.

"Cas! Finally!" Dean yelled as Cas sat down.

"Sorry, I had to collect myself after that terrifying drive." Cas answered.

"Whatever." Dean replied as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Dean ordered a pancakes and bacon and Cas ordered some scrambled eggs and French toast. They enjoyed their breakfast, talking about things like work, and how annoying people could be. Eventually they got on the subject of Jess' disappearance.

"Do you think the police will find her?" Cas asked.

"I hope so, for Sammie's sake." Dean answered.

"Yeah, I don't know if Sam would be able to handle if Jess was never found." Cas replied.

Dean fell silent, thinking about what would happen if this situation did turn out to be true. Dean thought that Sam would never forgive himself if they never found Jess. Dean thought back to what Sam had told him about the email, about how someone was threatening her for some reason, and told them to stay away from Sam.

*_At the police Station, last night*_

"_So Dean, how did you know Jessica?" Detective Graiberd asked._

"_She is my brother's girlfriend." Dean answered._

"_Alright. So, when was the last time you saw her?" The detective asked._

"_When Cas, Sam and Jess were at the carnival." Dean answered._

"_And how long were you there for?" The detective questioned._

"_About 4 or 5 hours." Dean answered._

"_Ok. And did anything happen at the carnival that would be pertinent to our investigation?" Detective Traid asked._

"_Not really, Bella showed up while we were there, and that's about it." Dean replied._

"_Who's Bella?" They asked._

" _She is a friend of mine, I think her last name is Tailbut or something like that." Dean answered._

"_Did anyone say anything that could anger someone?" They asked._

"_Not that I can think of. I mean my brother and Cas got in a bit of a fight but it wasn't too bad." Dean answered._

"_What did they fight about?" Detectives asked._

"_Something about what someone said to someone else or something like that." Dean replied._

"_O.K." Traid started." Can you think of anything else that could help our investigation?" _

"_I think Sam mentioned something about getting an email from Jess. I think it was about a couple days ago." Dean mentioned._

"_What did the email say? " Graiberd asked._

" _I don't know exactly, I didn't see the message, Sam just told me about it." Dean answered._

_The detectives looked over at eachother, and then turned the recorder off and told Dean that he was good to go, and if he thought of anything else that could help to call him._

* * *

The boys sat quiet the rest of the time they ate, thinking about Jess. The car ride home was a little better, Cas tried to talk about something that was completely unrelated to Jess in anyway, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, how do you like working with Bobby?" Cas asked.

"It's not bad. It's like being around my Dad again, except less drunk." Dean replied. Cas immediately regretting bringing it up in case it brought up some bad memories.

Dean saw the look that Cas got when he brought up his Dad and instantly knew what Cas was thinking.

"I mean, I love my Dad and I love Bobby, but being around Bobby brings back all the happy memories before my Dad started drinking. I think Bobby mentioned something about going on a fishing trip soon and wanted me to invite you along?" Dean replied, trying to make the subject easier to talk about.

"That sounds like fun,I would love too." Cas answered, excited to spend some time with Dean.

"Yeah, it also means that we get to spend some time together without anyone else. Well, besides Bobby." Dean laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it." Cas replied.

"Good, me too." Dean replied as they pulled into their parking spot. Dean turned the Impala off and leaned over and gave Cas a kiss.

Cas kissed Dean back, he had missed the closeness between him and Dean. Missing the smell of Cologne and after shave that was like an addicting drug that Cas couldn't let go. Cas moved to make the kiss deeper, using his tongue to open Dean's mouth and allow himself to explore Dean's mouth.

Dean tried to pull away from Cas but that wasn't going to happen. Every time Dean tried to pull away, he would get that intoxicating taste of Honey and Vanilla that Dean couldn't resist the taste, kissing Deeper and deeper trying to drain the source of where this fantastical taste that was always with Cas was coming from.

Cas eventually pulled back, remembering that they were still in the Impala.

"Dean.." Cas moaned as Dean ran his hands over Cas' chest." We are still in the car."

Dean pulled back and sat back in his seat. He looked on towards the apartments. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the Impala. Cas watched as Dean ran over towards Cas' side and opened the door for him.

"What a gentlemen." Cas joked as he got out of the Impala. As soon as he was out of the car, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the apartment, almost dragging Cas up the stairs.

Once they were inside the house, Dean locked the door behind them and then immediately turned and kissed Cas, knocking him onto the couch. Dean lie on top of him, making out with Cas, working his way into Cas mouth, exploring his mouth with his tongue, and exploring the rest of him with his hands.

Cas couldn't help but rub his hands over Dean. He slid his hands under Dean's shirt, rubbing against Dean's abs. Cas slowly slid his hands up Dean's body, bringing his shirt with his hands. With Dean's shirt now on the floor, Cas' nostrils will filled with the cologne that flowed throughout the room. Cas moaned as Dean rubbed his hand over Cas' tight crotch.

Cas couldn't take the constricting pain covering his body , he leaned up and took his shirt off and removed his pants. Dean looking down at Cas' now exposed flesh, quickly followed suit and removed his pants as well. Loving the feeling of being this close to Cas, and the fact that his pants wasn't crushing his dick anymore.

Cas rolled them over so he was on top, he kissed Dean again, wanting more and more of the man he loved. Cas kissed down Dean's body, starting at his neck, sucking on it marking Dean as his own. Dean moaning as Cas brought the blood to the outer layer of his flesh on his neck, which only turned Cas on more. Cas, sufficed with the mark on Dean's neck, he kissed down Dean's body again, ending at Dean's nipple. He kissed against the soft skin, listening to Dean moan loudly at the sensations flowing throughout himself. Cas nipped at the skin, feeling underneath him as Dean bucked up against him.

Dean loving all the feeling that Cas was giving him, took off his boxers, freeing himself. Cas stopped kissing Dean's chest and got off the couch and grabbed for Dean's hand. Cas rushed Dean into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Cas turned around and kissed Dean and walked them towards the bed. Once they were at the edge Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed.

"Ooh." Dean joked.

"Shut up." Cas joked back as he opened the drawer and grabbed the condom and lube. Cas tossed the condom onto Dean's chest and started to prepare himself. Cas watched as Dean put the condom on and tried to pull Cas down on top of him. Cas resisted and instead pulled Dean up off the bed. Cas kissed Dean again and turned around so that Cas was leaning against the bed. Dean leaned up against Cas and lined himself up with Cas.

Cas felt as Dean began to slide himself into Cas, who moaned loudly. Dean started to pump faster and faster into Cas, kissing the nape of his neck as he did. Cas felt ecstasy flowing through his body with each hit of his prostate, mewling at the closeness between them.

Cas reached down and began to stroke himself. Dean continued to kiss the nape of Cas' back. Cas began to pump faster, trying to keep up with Dean. Cas moaned as Dean bit the nape of his neck, sending shivers of pleasure rippling throughout his whole body. Cas leaned back into Dean, so that they were standing. Cas moaned louder and louder as Dean began to pump faster. Dean loved this new side of Cas that was starting to unfold in front of him.

Cas turned his head back so he could kiss Dean. Cas moaned as Dean struck his prostate again, Dean moaned as well. Dean pulled out of Cas and turned him around and pushed Cas back onto the bed. Dean leaned down on top of him and reinserted himself back into Cas. Cas moaned at the intrusion and the new position lined his prostate up to be hit perfectly!

Dean began to pump faster into Cas who began to moan faster and faster. Cas moaned as his body began to need Dean, loving every second of it. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas again, exploring every inch inside Cas' mouth, loving the taste of the honey and vanilla that was still ever present.

Dean began to move erratically and uneven, and Cas could tell that Dean was close, Cas was getting close as well, still stroking himself. Cas could feel the heat flowing throughout his whole body, aching to be released. Dean pumped into Cas one more time before he came inside him, hitting Cas' prostate as he came, giving Cas the last surge, cuming all over himself.

Dean collapsed on top of him, slowly pulling himself out of Cas, kissing him as Cas twitches from the lack of fullness. Dean rolled off of Cas and laid next to him, ecstasy still flowing through both of them. They both quickly fall asleep from the orgasmic intensity.

* * *

Dean woke up to his phone ringing.

"You've Been… Thunderstruck!" his phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean answered sleepily.

"Hey'ya Dean! How are you doin?" Ellen asked.

"I'm good, just took a little nap." Dean answered as he looked over at Cas who was still asleep.

"Sorry if I woke ya." Ellen apologized.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" Dean asks.

"I was just wonderin if you boys would want to come over for dinner tonight? Bobby is gonna come and I get to meet Elliot for the first time, and I don't want to be there by myself." Ellen admits.

"That sounds good, I'll ask Cas when he wakes up and then let you know." Dean answers.

"Great, just give me a call. We'll eat at around 8pm." Ellen answers.

"Alright, I'll let you know." Dean said as he hung up.

"Cas…" Dean cooed as he lightly shook Cas.

"Mhhm." Cas moaned as he rolled over.

"Cas…wake up…" Dean cooes again.

"What?" Cas answers.

"Sorry to wake ya babe. Ellen called." Dean started.

"So?" Cas remarked quickly.

"Well, she invited us to dinner at her place tonight at 8." Dean informed.

"Alright, Alright. Let me take a shower then we will go. Would you like to shower with me?" Cas asks as he stood up and started to walk over towards the bathroom. Dean quickly followed after him.

Cas turned the water on and they hopped into the shower. Washing themselves off and getting all ready to go to Ellen's. Once they were back in the bedroom, Cas threw on his favorite blue shirt that he knew that Dean loved. And Dean threw on his favorite gray long sleeve shirt.

As they were driving to Ellen's, the shopped to get a coffee so they could wake up a bit. Dean almost had a stroke when Cas almost spilled his in the Impala, but luckily for Cas, he spilt on his pants instead of the car.

They soon pulled up to Ellen's and got out and walked up to the door and knocked.

"You're so fucking lucky you didn't spill in my car. "Dean gripes as they stand waiting for the door to open.

"Well I didn't so that's that." Cas said as the door opened.

"Hey boys!" Bobby greeted as the door swung open.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean yells as he gives Bobby a hug.

"Hi Cas." Bobby said as he shook Cas hand.

"Hi Bobby." Cas answered.

"Come in Boys." Bobby says as he turned to let the boys in.

Dean and Cas walked into the house to see the table all set up, Ellen was in the kitchen getting everything ready. Cas noticed that Jo was on her phone on the couch. And Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey boys, how you guys doin?" Ellen asked from the kitchen.

"We're good, how are you doing?" Cas answered

"Good, I'm trying to make these damned steaks but they are taking forever." Ellen answered out of frustration.

"That sucks." Dean replied.

"Yeah, oh well. I'm excited to meet Elliot thought. Should I give him the same run down that I did to Cas?" Ellen asked Dean.

"If you want, Sam and I pretty much interrogated him already." Dean answered.

"I'm gonna do it anyway." Ellen answered as she turned back to cooking.

"Hey Dean." Jo greeted as she hung up on her phone.

"What's up Jo?" Dean greeted.

"I'm fucking nervous, and anxious as hell." Jo answered.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause Elliot is gonna met my Mom tonight!" Jo replied.

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad." Dean comforted Jo.

"What if she doesn't like him?" Jo started, and then she thought of something else to ask. " How did you feel when you brought Cas home for the first time?"

"Ellen will like him, and it was nerve racking, but once she met him I couldn't have been happier." Dean answered.

"Alright Dean, thank you." Jo answered. Dean looked around trying to see where Cas went to, unable to find him he assumed that he just went to the head.

* * *

Cas was looking around while Dean was talking to Jo, he was worried that he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Cas decided that he should try and find Sam. He walked upstairs and went to Sam's room, but it was empty. _Sam must have moved into Dean's old room,_Cas thought to himself as he shut the door. Cas turned and walked down the hall and opened Dean's old room. He saw that Sam was sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"Sam?" Cas asked.

"Hmm?" Sam replied, not turning his attention from his laptop.

"How are you doing?" Cas asked.

"I'm fine." Sam replied, still not taking his eyes off of his laptop.

"What are you doin?" Cas asked.

"I'm on the internet." Sam answers.

"Alright then." Cas replied. Cas walked over to Sam and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, since Sam wouldn't tell him. He saw that Sam was just staring at his emails.

"Are you waiting for an email from Jess?" Cas asked.

Sam jumped, not expecting Cas to be so close. He quickly closed his laptop.

"Dean told you?" Sam said darkly with a hint of anger.

"Yes. He told me earlier today."Cas replied.

"It's none of your business." Sam answered, still angry.

"Alright, I was just coming up to check on you. I'll leave now, if that's what you wish." Cas said, upset that Sam was being so unfriendly.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied. Cas just turned around and walked out the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Even though I am your brother's boyfriend, I am still your friend. If there is anything you wish to talk about, I am here for you." Cas said as he turned and walked out the door.

Cas walked down the hallway and walked down the stairs. HE noticed that Dean was sitting on the couch, talking with Jo about something. Ellen and Bobby were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Cas didn't want to interrupt Dean and Jo so he went and took a seat at the table. Cas was bored out of his mind when someone knocked on the door.

Jo hopped up off the couch and ran to the door. Dean stood up and walked over to where Cas was and put his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas watched as Jo opened the door and jumped into Elliot's arms, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ellen and Bobby walked out of the kitchen to see who was there. Just as they were about to get to the table, Jo and Elliot walked into the house.

"Mom, Bobby, this is Elliot. Elliot, Ellen and Bobby." Jo introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Elliot said as he shook Ellen and Bobby's hands.

"Well, what a gentlemen." Ellen stated.

"Welcome boy!" Bobby said as he shut the door behind them.

"Dinner will be ready in just a bit, why don't you have a seat." Ellen stated as she walked back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

Elliot walked over towards the couch and took a seat next to Jo. Dean and Cas took a seat on the other side of the couch. Dean and Cas were talking with each other, while Jo and Elliot chatted as well. No one seemed to notice when Sam walked down the stairs.

"So Elliot, where did you meet my Joanna?" Ellen asked from the kitchen.

"We met at school." Elliot answered. Dean and Cas looked at each other, confused at what just happened, they remember what Elliot told them the first time they met, that Jo and Elliot met at "Work". They were completely at a loss of words. Cas looked over at Jo with a confused look, Jo looked at Cas with a look that said "Don't ask.". Dean also saw the look and dropped the subject.

"That's nice. Do you have a job?" Ellen asked.

"Yes I do. I work at the pet store in town, I raise the puppies." Elliot answered.

"That's nice, maybe you could get a puppy for us?" Ellen joked.

"Dinner is all done!" Ellen yelled to get everyone's attention. Ellen picked up the steaks and baked potatoes and walked them over to the table.

"So, Where are you from, Boy?" Bobby asked.

"I am from Lawrence, Kansas. This is my home town. "Elliot answered.

"Ah, so you're a home town boy." Ellen answered.

"Yes sir." Elliot answered.

"How is it guys?" Ellen asked.

"It's great!" Dean answered.

"it's delicious Ellen." Cas answered.

"I have a question for you guys as well." Elliot stated.

"Where did you and Dean met Cas?" Elliot asked.

"Well, it was the first day of our senior year. I was walking towards the gym when I bumped into Dean on accident. " Cas started." And then we had the next couple classes together, and then I kind of fell on top of him coming out of a room."

"Well, that's lovely." Elliot answered.

"Do you have any family Cas?" Elliot asked again.

"I do, I have my brothers. The only brother's that I talk to anymore are Michael and Gabriel." Cas answered, remembering all that had happened last year.

"That's good, I don't have any family anymore, and they all died a long time ago." Elliot replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ellen apologized. Ellen could tell that Elliot didn't want to delve into the subject.

"Yeah, Me too." Elliot answered.

"Who want's dessert?" Ellen asked as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Cas looked as she grabbed a white cake, from what he could tell it was a Red Velvet Cake. Ellen put the cake into the middle of the table, and watched as everyone took a slice of the delicious blood red cake. Cas was about to take a bite when Sam's phone went off.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"_Hello, this is Detective Graiberd. You need to come down to the station." The detective answered._

"Why? Have you found Jess?!" Sam yelled into the phone, a tone of anxiousness in his voice.

"_Just come down to the station."_ _Detective Graiberd said into the phone._

"I'm on my way." Sam said as he hung his up his stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sam what's going on?" Ellen asked.

"I need to go to the police station, now." Sam answered.

" Alright, I'll come with you." Ellen stated as she stood up and walked over towards Sam.

"I'm coming too." Bobby stated as well. Dean stood up as well to follow them, Cas followed behind them as well.

"Sorry Elliot, we will have to do this another time." Ellen said, apologizing for what was happening.

"It's alright, I understand." Elliot answered.

"Jo, stay here." Ellen commanded.

"But Mom?!" Jo questioned.

"No buts Joanna Beth. Stay here." Ellen commanded again as she walked out the door.

* * *

When they got to the police station, Sam was taken into the back room, Ellen went with Sam into the room, as his legal guardian, she had to be present. Dean and Cas were ushered into the same room they were in before, Bobby went with them, refusing to listen to the police who told him he couldn't.

"What's goin on?" Bobby asked.

"We have located Jessica Moore." The detective answered.

"And what does this have to do with Sam? If you have found her then what's the problem?" Bobby asked.

"Jessica Moore was found inside her house, earlier today. Her house was burnt to the ground. Her entire family was inside. " The detective answered. Dean and Cas had a shocked expression on his face.

"After an autopsy of her body, we found gunshots and cut marks all across her body. We have ruled her death a with the rest of the family." The detective answered.

"And you think that Sam could have done it!" Dean yelled.

"Yes, he is our prime suspect at the moment." Graiberd answered.

"There is no way that Sam could do this! He loved Jess!" Dean replied.

"Can you account for Sam's where abouts earlier today?" Traid asked.

"We weren't with him today, we were only with him were having dinner with Ellen." Bobby answered.

"So you can't?" Graiberd answered.

"No." Dean answered angrily.

"Ok. Thank you for your time, you can leave now." Traid answered.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." Dean yelled.

"That's too bad. We are going to question your brother till we get our answers." Graiberd answered.

"Let's go boy." Bobby stated, grabbing Dean by the shoulder, pulling him out of the room.

Bobby pulled Dean out into main room, and sat him in the chair. Cas sat down next to Dean.

"It's going to be alright Dean. Nothing is going to happen to him Dean."Cas tried to calm him down.

* * *

"This is perfect, they are blaming Sam for the fire!" The man laughed.

"Now Bella can continue her plan. Everything is working out perfect!" The woman replied.

"Everything is falling into place." The man replied again, laughing the whole time. Their plans were starting to fall into place, nothing could stop them now.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is gonna be half of Sam being interrogated for Jess' murder, and the other half is gonna be Cas' outside perspective of all of this, And you guys will finally get to see what is up with Elliot.

I love you guys and thanks for all the reviews i've been getting lately! it really means a lot to me that you guys like my story and want to know how it is going! Thank you guys and i hoped you liked this chapter of From the Ashes!

Vince!


	8. Under Investigation

Alrighty Guys and Gals, here is the next chapter. I had a really hard time writing this cause i fucked up what i said about finding out who Elliot was and blah blah, it really screwed up my outline. but, i decided to do what i had said so, about 1/3 is about Sam being interrogated, 1/3 is from Cas' POV, and the rest you will see.

I love you guys and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Vince

* * *

Under investigation (Chapter 8)

Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, and Ellen walked into the police station after their dinner with Elliot. Sam ran over to the desk sergeant, Ellen followed quickly after him.

"My name is Sam Winchester, I was told to come down to the office." Sam said to the sergeant.

"Alright, please follow me." The sergeant answered.

"I'm coming too." Ellen replied as she walked behind him.

The sergeant walked them to a room that was tiny, filled with only a table and a couple chairs. The windows had bars that wouldn't open.

"Please have a seat." The sergeant said as he walked Sam and Ellen into the room and shut the door behind him.

Sam and Ellen moved into the room and went to sit down. As Sam sat down the chair he was in, one of the legs of the chair was shorter than the others so it was off balance. Sam instead just stood up and walked over to the window. The room was way to warm, and Sam started to sweat. He tried to open the window but it wouldn't. Instead, Sam just walked over the wall and leaned against it. Ellen just sat down in the chair, a bit worried about what was going on.

* * *

*_An hour later*_

The Detectives walked into the room, quietly taking their seat on the other side of the table from Ellen. Sam walked over to the chair and sat down, uncomfortably shifting in the chair.

"What's going on? Why did I need to come down here?" Sam asked the detectives.

The detectives just sat there, not saying a word, just staring at Sam and Ellen.

"What the hell is going on?" Ellen asked, fed up with the silent treatment.

Detective Graiberd just looked on and opened the file that he set on the desk.

"Sam, Where were you earlier today?" Traid started.

"I was home all day. Tell me what is going on!" Sam answered.

"Jessica's Family was murdered earlier today. Their house was set on fire with an accelerant." The detective said as he pulled out photos of Jess' family.

Sam stared at the photos, looking upon the burnt, disfigured bodies of Jessica's whole family. Sam was disgusted by what he saw, and then he stumbled upon the photo of Jessica's body. Sam couldn't hold it anymore and ran over to the garbage can, throwing up.

"Jessica Moore's body was found in the ashes of her room, with severe burns across her entire body. Upon autopsy we found that Jessica wasn't killed by the fire, she had three gunshot wounds in the head, chest, and back. "Graiberd explained while Sam wiped the extra vomit from his face.

"We also found lacerations and other wounds, spanning her entire body. We concluded that she was tortured, murdered, and then placed inside the house."Graiberd finished.

"And what does Sam have to do with this?" Ellen asked.

"Some of Jessica's wounds were starting to heal. We think that she was tortured for at least a week. " Traid answered.

"You think I killed Jess?!" Sam responded.

"We know you did it. The only question we have is why?" Graiberd asked.

"I didn't kill her." Sam replied just stared at the detectives, unable to believe that they thought Sam killed Jess.

"So what, do you get off torturing people and then killing them." Traid asked as he stood up from the chair and walked over to Sam, getting into his personal space.

"No, I didn't kill Jess." Sam replied.

"We know you did it, so just admit it." Graiberd stated.

"I didn't, why would I kill Jess?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe she broke up with you, and you couldn't handle it so you captured her and made her yours for weeks, till she died and you needed some place to hide her. So you put her in her house and lit it on fire, making us think that she died in the fire."Graiberd answered.

"I didn't do it!" Sam replied.

"Sam we have evidence that you killed her." Traid answered.

"What evidence?" Sam asked.

"We found your DNA in Jess laptop, we found her laptop in the garbage outside." Graiberd admitted.

"We also found spyware software on her laptop that allows others to see what she was doing on her laptop." Traid added.

"That's not possible. How does the software link to me?" Sam asked.

"We seized your laptop and saw the same software copied to your laptop. We also saw a copy of Jess' laptop on your screen."Graiberd answered.

"You were in my house!" Ellen yelled.

"We had a search warrant to seize Sam's laptop." Traid answered.

"Did you find out that Jess was cheating on you, so you took it out on that bitch." Graiberd stated.

"Don't you talk about Jess like that!" Sam yelled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the window.

"Why, does it piss you off. Why don't you do to me what you did to on, hit me Sam." Graiberd said as he got close to Sam.

"I didn't do it." Sam stated, on the verge of crying.

"We know you did it!" Graiberd yelled as he hit the wall next to Sam.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sam yelled as tears started rolling down his face.

Graiberd just turned around and took his seat again.

"Sam, Jess wasn't your first kill was she?" Traid asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"Jessica's murder fits the M.O of a serial killer that started 6 months ago." Traid answered.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Sam yelled.

"Yes you did!" Graiberd yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Now Just admit it!"

"Is Sam under arrest?" Ellen asked, pissed off about what they were doing to Sam.

"No, he isn't." Graiberd answered, knowing that they were defeated.

"Then we are leaving." Ellen said as she stood up and walked over to Sam. " Let's go!" Ellen stated as she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Ellen and Sam walked out of the room and went out into the lobby where Dean, Cas, and Bobby were waiting.

"Let's go." Ellen barked as they continued walking towards the door.

"What's going on? Are you alright Sam?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm fine, can we just go." Sam replied as he walked out the door.

* * *

When they all got home, they saw that Elliot and Jo were still at the house. Sam just went straight upstairs and went into his room. When Jo asked what had happened, Ellen explained to everyone what was going on, that they thought that Sam had murdered Jess and her whole family.

"How could they think that Sam did that? He was here all day!" Jo yelled.

"I know, they will see that he didn't do it. " Ellen replied.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Dean yelled as he walked outside.

Cas followed after Dean, trying to keep up, but Dean was pretty much gone. Cas ran after Dean and caught up to him.

"Dean are you alright?" Cas asked.

"No I'm not alright! My brother is under investigation for murder!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to say! Your brother is under investigation!" Cas yelled getting fed up with Dean.

"Then don't say anything! No one asked you to follow me and see if I was ok. Now just leave me alone." Dean said as he turned away from Cas.

Cas, still angry, just turned around and went back to Ellen's house. Cas walked inside and saw that everyone was on the couch talking about the events earlier that day, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Did they say what kind of evidence they had?" Elliot asked.

"They found Sam's DNA on her laptop and some spyware from her laptop and from Sam's." Ellen answered.

"That's not that convincing evidence of anything besides the fact that he was at her house." Elliot replied.

"I know, they are grasping at straws."Ellen answered.

Cas heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. Cas opened the door and saw the detectives standing at the door.

"Get out of the way." Detective Graiberd said as he pushed pass Cas.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Ellen yelled.

" We are here to arrest Sam Winchester." Traid answered.

"On what charges?" Bobby yelled as he stood up.

"Murder. Now where is he?" Graiberd answered.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Sam Winchester, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read to you?" Graiberd stated as he walked up to Sam and handcuffed him.

"Sam, don't worry about a thing, we are going to get you out of this!" Ellen yelled as she followed after them.

"Jo, go with Cas to his house." Ellen commanded as Bobby walked out with Ellen.

"Ok." Jo said as she walked up and started packing.

Cas was freaking out and didn't know what to do, he had no idea where Dean was either. It seemed like everyone's life was falling apart. Cas decided that he should call Dean and tell him what was happening.

_*Beep* *Beep*_

"_Hello?" Dean answered._

"Dean! Sam just got arrested!" Cas replied into the phone.

*_Bleep*_

Cas stared at his phone and saw that Dean had hung up. Cas walked outside and saw that the Impala was gone. Cas had no idea what was going on, was Dean really gone? Why did they arrest Sam?

"Cas, what's going on?" Jo asked.

"Dean hung up on me. So I have no idea what is going on and Dean took the Impala." Cas answered.

"So what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get to your house?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, I guess we are gonna have to walk." Cas answered.

"Well fuck, could this night get any better." Jo said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Elliot said as he walked over to Jo and kissed her and then walked out the door.

"I guess we are walking." Cas stated.

* * *

It took an hour before they were able to make it to Cas and Dean's house. When they arrived, they noticed that the Impala was parked in its spot and the lights were on in the apartment. Cas and Jo walked up the steps and opened the door, and saw that all the alcohol bottles were open and half empty.

"Dean?" Cas yelled throughout the house, but Dean wasn't there.

" I wonder where Dean is?" Jo asked.

Cas walked outside and looked for Dean.

"Dean!?" Cas yelled.

Cas walked out of the apartment complex and walked over towards the corner. He didn't see Dean walked down the block but still didn't see anyone.

"Get the fuck off me!" Cas heard from down the street.

"No, fuk you!" Cas heard someone that sounded a lot like Dean. Cas ran towards where the yelling was coming from. Cas stumbled across an alley way where he saw two dark figures fighting. Cas ran to where they were fighting and saw Dean in a fight with someone.

"Dean!" Cas yelled as he got closer.

Dean turned to see who was calling his name, as he turned he got socked in the face and fell down onto the ground.

"That's what you get you fucking cunt!" The other man yelled as he walked off.

"Cas? Wat te fuk are you doin' her?" Dean asked, drunk off his ass.

"I came looking for you. What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Cas started. "Just take off like that and get drunk and get into a fight with someone!"

"Im' surry." Dean apologized as Cas helped him up off the ground.

"Yeah whatever." Cas roared as he carried Dean back towards the house.

JO was sitting on the couch, when Dean and Cas walked through the front door. Dean was obviously drunk, he stumbled through the apartment and ran into the bathroom. Cas just walked to the couch and sat next to Jo.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"I found Dean, drunk fighting some random guy." Cas answered angrily.

Jo was about to start talking when the sound of someone vomiting emanated from the bathroom. Cas was tempted to walk over to the bathroom, but decided that Dean needs to learn his lesson.

"I'm gonna call Elliot, he should be able to help us with Dean." Jo told Cas as she pulled her phone out.

"That sounds adequate." Cas stated.

* * *

Cas sat on the couch while Jo called Elliot. Cas decided that he should go check on Dean, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to find Dean passed out on the bathroom floor. Cas picked Dean up and carried him into the bedroom and put him in bed.

Dean mumbled something in his drunken state, but Cas ignored it. Cas turned Dean into the resting position so if he did throw up again, then he wouldn't choke on his vomit.

Cas left the room and went back into the living room. Jo was still on the phone so Cas sat down on the couch again.

"Yeah, come over soon." Jo said to Elliot.

"I'm An Angel with a Shotgun! Fight until the wa-" Cas' phone rang.

"Hello?" Cas answered.

"_Cas, it's Ellen." _Ellen stated.

"Hello Ellen, is Sam alright?" Cas asked.

"_No, he isn't. He is spending the night in jail,his arraignment isn't till tomorrow so there isn't anything I can do." _Ellen stated.

"That's unfortunate. " Cas answered.

"_Where's Dean?" _Ellen asked.

"He is currently unavailable. He is asleep." Cas answered.

"_I see. I'll give you a call tomorrow."_Ellen said as she hung up.

Cas sat there, thinking about what Sam must be going through in jail. Cas was so consumed with thought that he didn't hear the doorbell ring .

"Hey Elliot!" Jo stated as she gave Elliot a quick kiss.

"Hey Jo. Hey Cas!" Elliot stated.

"Elliot." Cas replied.

"Where's Dean?" Elliot asked.

"He is intoxicated in the bedroom." Cas answered.

"Oh, alright then." Elliot laughed.

"Can I get you something?" Cas asked Elliot.

"No, I'm fine." Elliot said as he took a seat on the couch next to Jo.

Cas nodded and looked over at Jo. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Cas stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She instantly broke and began to looked over, scoffed and walked into the bathroom. Castiel glared at Elliot, not believing that he would do that.

"It is alright, Jo." Cas cooed.

"No, it's not!" Jo screamed through the tears.

"Yes, it is." Cas cooed again.

"No, how can we be alright? We have been lucky so far and now my family is being ripped apart. Again!" Jo yelled.

"We will get through this. We will figure out a way to prove that Sam didn't do this." Cas stated, trying to cheer her up.

"No, we can't. Don't you get it! Sam is going to go to jail, and I will never see him again!" Jo screamed.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, trying to escape the _fucking screaming banshee on the couch, _Elliot thought.

Cas just glared at Elliot again, thinking about how much of an asshole he must be to ignore his girlfriend who was bawling.

"Yes we will. I have faith that my God would not allow Sam to be taken away from us." Cas answered.

"How do you know though?" Jo asked.

"Because I have faith in my God. He would never allow anything like this to occur." Cas replied.

Jo calmed herself down, and looked up at Cas. Cas knew that something he had said had gotten to Jo and instilled hope back into her soul, her burning desire to have Sam back in her life would consume her thoughts until her little brother was freed from his false imprisonment.

"Thank you Castiel." Jo stated as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You're welcome Joanna." Cas replied.

* * *

Jo and Cas sat on the couch talking about what they were going to do when Elliot walked out of the bedroom.

"Are you guys done yet?" Elliot asked.

"Fuck you!" Jo yelled and walked up and out of the apartment.

"What crawled up her butt?" Elliot asked.

"You know what? You are a dick. You don't care about anything but yourself and you don't deserve to have someone like Jo in your life." Cas stated angrily as he walked closer to Elliot, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"You don't know a thing about me Castiel. Just because I don't act the way you like, doesn't mean that I don't care. So go fuck yourself!" Elliot replied as he took another step closer to Cas.

"You really have a funny way of showing it then ass butt." Cas stated, still glaring at Elliot.

"You don't think I don't like my girlfriend being upset?Of course I care!" Elliot screamed in Cas' face.

"Then go after her." Cas stated, glaring at Elliot, pissed off as hell, on the edge of hitting Elliot the same way that Dean beat the crap out of the guy in the alley.

Cas stood there, staring at Elliot, angry with the way that Elliot was treating Cas' "sister", who was devastated with the fact that her brother was going to jail. Before Cas could to anything, Elliot lunged forward at Cas. But, he wasn't trying to strike Cas, instead he kissed him! Cas tried to escape by pushing off, but Elliot had wrapped his hands around Cas so he couldn't escape. Cas couldn't do anything, but he kept fighting.

"What the FUCK!" Dean slurred as he slammed the door behind him. Elliot let go of Cas and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry Dean." Elliot said, Dean just stared at him and then punched Elliot in the face knocking him to the ground. He then stared at Cas, who could see how angry that Dean was.

"Go fuck yourself." Dean stated, and then walked past Cas and walked out the door. Cas ran after Dean, but Elliot grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Cas roared as he ripped his hand out of Elliot's arms.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I can't help myself. I really like you and I just can't help myself." Elliot explained.

Cas just turned around, glaring at Elliot. Cas clenched his fist and slammed it in to Elliot's face, feeling the bones break underneath his fist. Cas turned and ran after Dean. Cas ran out of the door, but didn't find Dean anywhere. The Impala wasn't in the lot anymore and Jo was nowhere to be seen as well.

* * *

Cas searched for hours, but to no avail. Eventually Cas broke down and sat down on the ground, bawling. _I've lost him. I've lost the man that I gave my everything to, lost everything for, and abandoned my family for, _Cas thought to himself. Cas hunched over himself and began to sob.

"Are you alright?"A man asked. Cas, disoriented from looking for Dean for hours, had no idea where he was.

"No, I am not." Cas answered through his sobbing.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"I think I just lost the love of my life because someone else kissed me, against my will." Cas replied as more tears began to come out.

"I'm sorry, why don't you just try and talk to him." The man said, Cas looked at him a bit closer, his eyes burning from the tears. He could see that the man was in his late 20-30's, with dark brown hair and a British accent.

"I don't know how to get a hold of him." Cas cried again.

"CAS!" Someone yelled, which sounded like someone was looking for him.

"Don't worry chap, everything will work out. " The man said as he patted Cas on the shoulder.

"CAS!" the voice yelled again.

Cas stood up and went to investigate who was calling his name. As he got closer and closer to the voice, it started to sound more and more like Dean. Cas' eyes were still burning from crying, and his vision was a bit blurry.

"Cas, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The voice yelled as the person spotted Cas could do anything, The person hugged him.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry." Cas said, tears streaming down his face again.

"Dean?" the voice asked.

Cas backed off from the hug and saw that instead of Dean holding him, it was Elliot.

* * *

Dean slammed the door behind him, anger flooding his veins. Dean stomped down the stairs, fighting the verge to cry from the betrayal.

"Dean?" Jo asked, her voice shaky.

"Jo." Dean replied as he walked by.

"Dean? What's going on?" Jo asked, anxiety now taking the shaky sound in her voice.

"My fucking whore ex was making out with your boyfriend." Dean said as he pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket.

"What?" Jo asked shocked about what just came out of Dean's mouth.

"Cas was making out with Elliot." Dean replied as he got inside the Impala.

"Dean, get out, you are too drunk to drive." Jo commanded.

"Fuck you." Dean replied as he turned the Impala on, the roar of the engine filled the parking lot.

"No, you are too drunk." Jo said as she pulled a drunken, broken Dean from the Impala and walked him over to the other side of the car and threw him in the passenger seat. Jo slammed the door and walked over to the other side and got into the Impala.

Jo drove out of the lot and started in the direction of her house. Dean was just looking out the window, not looking at Jo. Jo was trying to be strong for Dean, she knew that if she gave into the pain and betrayal, there would be no forgiveness for anyone. She drove on, biting her lip so as not to start crying.

Jo pulled into the drive way of her mom's and parked the car. Dean jumped out of the car and rushed towards the house, he opened the door with his key and walked inside, not waiting for Jo. She followed after him and walked into the house. Dean was in the kitchen, grabbing the booze bottles and taking a big swig. Jo walked over to him and took the bottle from him. She put the bottle back in the cabinet and locked the cabinet so Dean couldn't get any drunker.

Dean took a couple steps and fell on the ground. Jo went and checked on him and he was fine. Dean was semi-conscious when she checked on him. Jo, once she was satisfied that he was alright, walked into the kitchen and got Dean some water. When she got back to the space where Dean was, he was curled up in a ball, crying. Jo kneeled down next to him and tried to comfort him. She couldn't make out a word he was saying, but understood a couple worlds such as Cas, fucking whore, cheating cunt, etc.

Jo then understood the word barf, and stood Dean up and rushed him to the bathroom. He instantly puked when he got into the bathroom. Jo comforted him, rubbing his back, trying to make him feel better. Once he was finished, Jo wiped some of the barf off his face and cleaned him up a bit. Jo undressed him and put him in the shower and turned it on, trying to help her drunken, broken brother, who was completely devastated.

Once he was clean, Jo went to the guest room and grabbed the spare P.J's that Dean had left at their house, and walked back to the bathroom and helped him put them on. Jo then walked Dean up the stairs and put him in Sam's old room that was now the guest room, and put him on the bed. Once he was in the bed, Jo walked down stairs and grabbed the "Puke bowl" and brought it up to Dean, who was now in the fetal position crying again.

Jo set the bowl down and hugged Dean, comforting him. Dean started talking about what he saw, though Jo had some doubts about what he was saying. But the way he described it, and with the emotional trauma that he was going through, Jo realized that Dean was telling the truth. Jo felt the bitterness of betrayal flowing through her. Jo leaned down and rested her head on Dean's shoulder and cooed him to sleep.

Once Dean was asleep, Jo stood up and walked down to the kitchen to get some water for Dean when he woke up. She was fine till she saw the dishes in the sink. She instantly broke down and slid down the side of the cabinets. _How could Elliot do this to me? How could Cas do this to me!?_ Jo thought, as tears flowed down her face. Jo couldn't believe that after all the things that Cas had said to her, that she would go back and do this to her now! The last thing that she remembers before she cried herself to sleep, was the thought that She and Dean would never get over this.

* * *

"Dean?" Elliot asked confused at why Cas would think that Dean was looking for him.

"Elliot?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Elliot answered.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Cas yelled, the tears that had now dried upon his face, were fresh with new tears.

"Because I can be so much better to you than Dean ever could!" Elliot yelled.

"NO! You do not understand," Cas cried,"I love Dean, and there is no way that I could ever love anyone else the same way that I could love Dean."

"You just have to try!" Elliot tried to say.

"No, I do not have to try. I love Dean and you just completely ruined everything." Cas replied as he walked away.

"Cas! Please, just give me a chance!" Elliot asked.

Cas didn't turn around, instead he flipped Elliot off over his shoulder and continued walking back to his house. It didn't take long for his eye's to become clear and he recognized where he was. He turned down the street, towards his apartment complex, his mind in a million places.

When Cas got back to his house, he broke down again, being surrounded by the reminders of Dean crushed his spirit. Cas leaned against the door and slid down and sat on the floor. _I'm so sorry Dean._Cas thought. Not knowing where to turn, he decided that he should pray for forgiveness.

_Dear lord in heaven, Please allow Dean to forgive me for what has transpired tonight. I know that Dean will be resistant but I know that he can forgive me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. And I didn't mean for Elliot to abandon Joanna. I'm so sorry lord. Please._ Cas prayed.

Cas stood up and walked into the bedroom. He saw the empty bed, and for the first time, he realized that he might spend the rest of his life with this empty bed. Cas walked over to Dean's side and saw a note on the bed stand.

Dear Cas,

I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you,Spending endless Tuesdays with you, going against the stream .I would ask you to marry me now, but that would be like a horrible chick movie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. :)

Love Dean.

Cas cried again, after reading the letter, over and over, that Dean truly loved him. Cas laid down on Dean's side, the lingering smell of Dean filled his nostrils. The smell only made his pain more surreal. Cas was exhausted and decided that he needed to get some sleep so he could talk to Dean tomorrow. Cas walked over to his dresser and pulled out Dean's favorite shirt and threw it on, he then went to bed on Dean's side and quickly fell asleep, the last thing on his mind was the thought of Dean.

* * *

"Elliot did a great job with screwing up the Winchesters. Maybe we won't have to continue on with our plans?" Bella asked over the phone.

"Are plans are all set up, if we don't have to then we can all just walk away, but I will keep us ready if this doesn't work out." The man replied.

"Alright, keep me posted if we need anything." Bella said as she hung up her phone.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUHHHH, Elliot had a crush on Cas the whole time, next chapter Jo will explain all the other stuff that was left a mystery in the other chapters! I hope you guys liked it. And i enjoyed the review i got from KeiranNight, and SaurniExMental, it really makes me happy when i get reviews, it affirms that people are enjoying my story and that they are excited for what is yet to come!

I love you guys and hoped you enjoyed it!

A/N: I'm sorry guys but I can't update tonight, I'm super busy with the school and work and I didn't get a chance to write thisweekend. I'll try and finish it tomorrow orwednesday. I'm really sorry guys


	9. The Angel and the Insidious

Alright guys! here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long, i worked all weekend and didn't have time to type it up. Also sorry this chapter is a bit short, I thought this would be a good chapter just to take it easy and kind of get caught up on my outline. Actually this chapter is a bit of an improv, it isn't in my outline at all, but i skipped a couple chapters on it anyway. I had so much fun writing this chapter... no idea why but it was f-ing so much fun! Alright hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i love you all

Vince

Oh and i do not own the songs Thunderstruck by AC/DC and Stay with me by You me at Six!

* * *

The Angel and the Insidious ( Chapter 9)

Dean drunkly walked out of his room, meaning to stumble to the bathroom to take a piss, but instead found Elliot and Cas talking in the living room. Dean stopped to watch his boyfriend, who was standing there, Cas looked angry and annoyed. Dean couldn't hear what they were saying but knew that something was going on. Dean watched on, trying to figure out what Cas was saying, he could tell by the expression on Cas' face that he was pissed. Dean watched as Elliot lunged forward at Cas and kissed him, Elliot's lips moving across Cas'. Cas struggled against Elliot, trying to pull away from the beast that was standing in front of him. Dean turned as the door to the bedroom opened and another Dean walked out. Dean stood there, staring at a drunken doppelgänger of himself walk forward and punched Elliot in the face and walked past Cas and out the door.

Dean watched as Elliot said something to Cas while Cas tried to walk away, but Elliot grabbed onto him. Dean's finger's curled into fists and Elliot's fingers dug into Cas' arm. Cas ripped free and ran after the Doppelgänger. Dean turned to go back to bed but something caught his eye as he turned. Elliot was now facing him, except it wasn't Elliot. The eyes that were usually a light hazel were now black, his fingertips were now sharp as claws, and his face became narrow, like he hadn't eaten in months.

"I won't let you have him Dean." The monstrosity in front of Dean said in a deep, almost evil voice.

"He is mine, not yours." Dean replied as a shimmer grew out of him, light grew from the periphery of his eyes all the way around him. He felt something brush against his back, he turned to see the outline of a white wing grown out of his back.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." The demon roared.

"We'll see about that." Dean replied as his wings shoot outward, stretched out in a defensive position as to scare the abomination away.

It rushed towards Dean, grabbing for his throat, but one of his wings flew forward and knocked the form of Elliot into the wall. Dean got a full glimpse of his wings now; the feathers' glow like the sun and were white as snow. The radiance of the light lit up the entire room now, forcing the thing into the corner of the room. Dean walked closer to the monstrosity, but as he got closer the monster started to change, its skin bubbling. Instead of the form of Elliot, it was another Dean that sat in front of him.

"Why do you even need that fucking slut!" The creature yelled, stopping Dean in his tracks.

"Because I love him." Dean replied. He looked down when he felt something heavy filled his right hand. Dean saw a bright sword, with an odd crest upon it, shining like it was made of diamonds.

"You will never kill me!" the creature cackled as it stood up.

"We'll see about that." Dean growled as he raised the sword above his head, aiming for the creature's skull, meant to slice it in two.

"Dean!" A woman's voice said gently.

Dean looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but couldn't see it anywhere.

"Like I said, you can never kill me." The monster said as it faded from existence.

* * *

Dean woke up to Jo standing over him. He immediately felt sick, his stomach in knots, and his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.

Dean sat up and leaned against the wall. Jo was looking at him with a concerned look upon her face.

"Hey Dean." Jo said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Where am I?" Dean asked, unable to remember anything from the past day. Dean's thoughts were on the dream, _What does it mean?_ Dean thought.

"We're at my house. You caught Cas cheating on you and tried to walk here." Jo stated. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, Cas would never do that." Dean replied.

Jo just looked away, trying to fight back tears. Dean could tell that there was more to the story than Jo was telling him, but decided to let it go. Dean stood up slowly and made his way to the bathroom to take a bath, he was to hung over for a shower.

He turned the hot water on and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for the hot water to fill the tub up. Dean thought back to the beginning of the dream. _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ Dean thought to himself as he slid into the hot water, his muscles instantly relaxing from the heat. _It was just a dream, whatever. _Dean thought again as he let his mind wander.

"Dean? You alright?" Jo asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean replied.

"Your phone was going off earlier, do you want me to get it for you?" Jo asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean answered.

Dean sank deeper into the hot water, letting it flood over his body.

* * *

Jo walked away from the bathroom and into her room to do her makeup. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her mirror and began to put her foundation on.

"STAY WITH ME! JUST STAY WITH ME, JUST STAY WITH ME!" Jo's phone rang.

She reached over to see who it was.

"Cas" the screen read.

She thought for a second if she should answer it or not, then decided that it wasn't worth it.

She closed her phone and went back to doing her makeup. She finished putting her blush on when she got a text.

To:/ Jo

Hey babe how you doin this s'mornin? :)

From:/Elliot

Jo looked at her phone, anger flew through her like a freight train.

To:/ Elliot

Is there something you want to tell me?

From:/ Jo.

Jo sat her phone next to her, continuing to put on her blush. It went off as soon as she started.

To:/ Jo

No why?

From:/ Elliot

Jo white knuckled the phone in anger, thinking about what she should reply, _Go fuck yourself you cheating bastard! No, that doesn't show how pissed I am. How about "You cheating fuck! I never want to see your face again!" No, that doesn't work either._

To:/ Elliot

I know what you did last night with Cas.

From:/ Jo

Jo stared at the phone, waiting to see what her cheating Ex would say.

To:/Jo

I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel about him. I'm so sorry Joanna. Please forgive me.

From:/ Elliot

Jo stared at her phone, re reading it over and over. _Did he just say that he kissed Cas not the other way around?_ She thought.

To:/ Elliot

Sorry, it's a bit late for that. Have a good life.

From:/ Jo

With that she threw her phone across the room, tears streaming down her makeup, ruining everything she had just finished. She put her hands up to her face, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but they kept coming.

* * *

Dean lay in the tub, relaxing, his mind wandering to every inch of his subconscious. Dean feel back asleep, as his mind continued its search.

Dean was back in his living room, watching Cas walk out the door after his doppelgänger. The creature turned to him.

"Ah, so you've come back to kill me." It greeted.

"No, I want answers." Dean replied as the wings formed again.

"Well then, ask away." It said as it took a seat at the table, motioning for Dean to take a seat across from it.

Dean walked over to the seat and sat down, unable to lean against the back of the chair because his wings got in the way. Dean's light wasn't as radiant as the last time, but it still filled his half of the room. Dean watched as an insidious darkness flowed from behind the creature.

"Are you gonna ask me something, or are we just gonna eye fuck the whole time?" The creature taunted as black masses formed from the creatures back, they formed into black tentacles that moved as if they were in water. Everywhere the masses moved, more darkness filled the room.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as a bit of darkness crept to close to him, his light pulsed and the darkness was purged from the area.

"I am you." The creature said as it morphed into Dean again.

"Well, rather the dark side of you." It added.

"And why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Because Dean, I am here to stop you." It added as the tentacles shot forward and landed on the table in front of Dean. Dean felt the familiar heaviness in his hand as the sword came to protect him.

"Stop me from what?" Dean asked as he moved the sword under the table, ready to strike if necessary.

"From getting back with that slut." It replied as the tentacles retracted.

"And what makes you think that he is a slut?" Dean asked as he steadied the sword.

"You saw the same thing I did. You saw what he did." It replied smiling, it's gruesome teeth now bared, sharp as daggers.

"No, what I saw was Elliot kiss Cas, not the other way around." Dean stated.

"Are you sure, because what I saw last night was completely different." The creature smiled as the room changed and Cas and Elliot were standing in the living room again.

Elliot and Cas were talking about something. Cas moved forward and rubbed his hand against Elliot's chest. Elliot moved forward, resting his hand against Cas' face. Cas then moved in and kissed Elliot passionately. Dean looked away, unable to take the images the creature was showing him. When he looked back, the room was empty again, except the creature was standing where Cas and Elliot previously were.

"You see? Cas likes someone else! So why do you care so much?" The creature asked, darkness flooded throughout the room, covering more than half of it, the only place the darkness couldn't reach was where Dean was sitting.

"I know that wasn't real, I love Cas and he loves me." Dean stated as the room changed again. This time they were in the bedroom. Dean was standing by the door and the creature was leaning against the wall.

"It's not as fun when you do it." The creature stated as it crossed it's arms across it's body.

Dean looked out into the room and saw himself sitting on the bed, writing something. He walked closer and saw that he was writing a letter.

"God I am such a chick." The other Dean stated reluctantly as he looked out the window.

"You know what that says. I love him." Dean said as light filled half the room again, evening the scales.

"Yes I do, but this was before you saw what he did." The creature replied.

"Does that change anything?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Yes it does. Let me ask you something Dean. Do you want to see what happens when Cas finds your little love letter?" The creature asked.

"No, because I already know what he is going to do. I know he loves me and nothing in the world will change that." Dean answered; more light flooded the room, now taking some of the creature's darkness away.

The room changed again and the creature and Dean were back in the living room. The creature sat back down, its claws digging into the table.

Dean was standing near the couch, looking at the creature, which looked pale and decrepit.

"Why won't you just accept the fact that he doesn't love you anymore?" The creature asked.

"Because I know that it's not true." Dean replied.

The creature stood up, it's finger's now sharpened bones which could cut diamonds. Dean's wings unconsciously spread out again in a defensive position.

"Like I said before, you can't kill me." The creature said as it crouched down like a lioness stalking its prey.

"I know. But before I send you back to wherever you came from, what is your name?" Dean asked as he raised his sword, the crest now glowed with the intensity of a supernova.

"My name is Doubt. I am the part of you that cannot be defeated. I will always be with you, that little voice in your head that questions every fiber of your being. And once my insidious seeds are planted, there is no getting rid of them." Doubt stated.

Dean was taken back by what Doubt was saying.

"I might not be able to get rid of them, but I can definitely conquer them." Dean replied as light filled the entire room. Doubt stepped back from the brightness of the light shining from Dean. Once the creature got it bearings back, it lunged forward at Dean. Dean's wings flushed forward as Dean flew towards Doubt. Dean dodged a claw that was aimed for his face and slashed Doubt across the back with his sword, darkness flew out of him and landed on Dean's leg. Intense pain shot forth from where the darkness landed on him.

"Even now my seeds grow on you!" Doubt cackled.

Dean looked down on the darkness growing up his leg, his light was trying to fight it but it was too strong. He was able to keep it in check with the light, but he couldn't stop it.

Doubt laughed as Dean was writhing in pain. He looked up at the insidious beast who was right in front of him.

"Before I send you back from whence you came, what shall I call you?" Doubt mocked.

Dean looked into the dark eyes of the creature, ready to strike him down. He felt himself slipping into the darkness.

"You know, doubt works both ways." Dean said as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Dean woke up in the tub, freezing cold. He had no idea how long he was in the water.

*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*

"Dean?! Are you alright?" Jo yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean replied as he got out of the tub.

"Jesus, don't do that to me!" Jo yelled again.

"Sorry, I fell asleep again." Dean yelled.

"Alright." Jo replied.

Dean grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He walked towards the door and opened it to find Jo standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked.

"Better I suppose. I don't feel sick anymore." Dean replied.

"Good, because we need to talk." Jo replied.

"Ok, let me get dressed than we can talk." Dean answered as he turned to the guest room to put on his clothes.

Dean heard Jo walking down the stairs and remembered how hungry he was. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. While waiting for the toast to pop, he walked to the table and sat down. Jo walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean. Do you remember anything?" Jo asked.

"Not really, I remember Cas calling and telling me that Sammie was arrestedand then, nothing." Dean replied.

"Alright," Jo started to explain when Dean's toast popped. Dean walked over and grabbed the toast and sat back down at the table.

"Well, you left and got drunk obviously. Cas and I had to walk to your house since Mom and Bobby went with Sam. When we got to the house, you were nowhere to be seen so we went looking for you. You were beating up some random guy when we found you. We took you back to the house and Cas' put you to bed. Then Elliot came over and, you can fill in the rest." Jo explained.

"Wow… I guess I need a bit to soak this all in." Dean said as he stood up to walk upstairs.

"Dean.." Jo started." I talked to Elliot.." Jo said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"He said he is sorry." Jo lied.

"Oh." Dean replied as he went back to getting up the stairs.

* * *

Dean walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed. A tear rolled from his eye as everything started to set it. Cas did cheat on him, and now he will never see him again. Dean closed his eyes, wishing the world around him would just disappear. Dean slipped back into sleep.

Doubt was sitting back at the table.

"Your little disappearing act is really starting to get old." Doubt stated.

"Whatever." Dean replied.

Doubt stood up and walked over towards Dean.

"It looks like I win then." Doubt stated.

Dean looked down to see that his entire body was black with darkness. He had lost to doubt. Dean fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry my child; I will always be here for you." Doubt said as he lifted Dean's head up.

"I doubt that." Dean replied.

Doubt chuckled at Dean's resistant attitude.

"Give up boy, you've lost! You lost your beloved Castiel, you've lost everything." Doubt laughed.

"No, I know that Cas would never do that." Dean replied. He looked down to see a crack forming in the darkness, bits of light shining through.

"Like I said before, doubt works both ways. And I doubt that Cas… No I know that Cas would never cheat on me!" Dean said as more light started to shine through.

"You can't be serious?" Doubt asked.

"I am." Dean replied stoically as stood up, light shattering the darkness around him, his wings unfolding from the dark cocoon that surrounded him, his sword returned to his hand,Dean quickly took advantage of the closeness between him and Doubt and drove the sword straight through Doubt' chest.

Doubt stood there in shock as Dean pulled the sword from his chest, darkness flowing out of the wound and being instantly cleansed by the light.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can get rid of you." Dean roared as light filled the entirety of his sword as he brought it down on Doubt's skull, slicing his body in two. Light burned through the darkness that was Doubt. Doubt's body disappeared, and all that was left was light. Dean turned and saw Cas standing in the doorway.

"Dean…" Cas stated.

"I know Cas.. I know." Dean said as he hugged Cas.

* * *

Dean woke up to his phone going off.

"YOU'VE BEEN… THUNDERSTRUCK!"

"Hello?" Dean answered groggily.

"_Dean… It's Cas_." Cas responded.

"I know Cas… Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I might have said last night." Dean apologized.

"_I know you didn't mean it_." Cas accepted

There was a pause while Dean was trying to think of what to say next.

"_I found your letter. Did you really mean what you wrote." _Cas asked.

"Yeah… I did." Dean replied, shocked that Cas found his letter.

"Listen Cas. We need to talk." Dean stated.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, if your confused Dean is having a battle with his subconscious. I am a psychology major so i loved writing this so much! Doubt was Dean's inner demon about if Cas actually cheated on him or not and by beating it, he figured out what really happened, Next chapter Dean and Cas will meet up and Talk things out and we will find out what happens to Sammie! Feel free to review and stuff cause you guys are f-ing awesome!

Vince


	10. Apologies and Regrets

Hello All. Sorry bout taking so long to update, i thought that having mono meant i would have a lot of downtime. But, instead it meant that all the people wanted to do stuff with me, so i've been rather busy. Anyways, I know that this chapter is extremely short, but next week it will be longer and go into depth about what is going on with Jo and someone is going to make a surprise appearance.

Oh, and for some reason i decided to throw Gabe in there cause he hasn't made a appearance in quite a while so i decided that it would be fun to throw him in.

Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Vince!

* * *

Apologies and Regrets (Chapter 10)

"Case number #7263437, the People vs. Samuel Winchester. 3 counts murder in the second degree, one count Arson in the first degree." The Court worker stated. Sam thought to himself how cold everyone in the room seemed, everyone except his defense lawyer and Ellen. Sam looked across the room and saw Leila Prosequi sitting at the prosecution desk. She looked like she didn't want to be there at all.

"How do you plea?" The Judge asked Sam.

"Not Guilty." Sam stated.

"The people for bail?" The judge asked Leila.

"We request $500,000 for bail." Leila stated.

"This is absurd!" Sam's Lawyer yelled." They have no concrete evidence that my client actually committed the murder!"

"The people have evidence that Sam Winchester's finger prints on the laptop found outside the residence of the Moore's." Leila stated, almost seeming like she wasn't even putting up a fight.

"He could have left his finger prints on her laptop when he went over to her house, he was dating her!" The lawyer argued.

"Save it for the trial." The Judge stated.

"Then I move for a dismissal of this case." The lawyer stated as he handed a subpoena.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"Broken chain of evidence. One of the CS investigators broke the chain of evidence and any "evidence" found based on that is Fruit of the Poisonous Tree. It cannot be included as evidence." The lawyer stated.

"ADA Prosequi, were you aware of the broken chain of Evidence?" The judge asked.

"No your honor I was not." Leila stated as she looked over at Sam. He thought back to the conversations Leila and Sam had had before the arraignment.

* * *

"_Sam, how have you been?" Leila asked as she sat down at the table. Sam was chained to the table._

"_I've been better. My girlfriend was murdered and I'm being charged for her death." Sam stated coldly._

"_I'm sorry." Leila stated as she reached into her bag._

"_Listen, I can plea you out for 25 to life instead of the Death penalty." Leila stated._

"_I did not kill Jessica or her Family." Sam glared at Leila._

_Leila sat there, looking at Sam, not knowing what to believe._

"_From the look of you, I can see that you didn't. And from what I've heard from your brother ,family and personal experience with what happened last year, I know you couldn't have done it."_

"_Really?" Sam looked up at her._

"_Yes." Leila said as she looked around the room and closed the blinds on the windows. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down and slid it over to Sam._

There is a break in the chain of evidence, tell your lawyer and he can get your case thrown out. There is no hard evidence that you caused the fire or killed Jessica. Assuming you didn't do it, there will be no evidence that they can charge you with.

_Sam looked up from the paper once he was done reading the paper that could get him out of there. _

"_Leila, you could lose your job over this." Sam whispered to her._

"_I know you didn't do it. I am doing this to preserve Justice. This has no ties to what happened to your brother." Leila whispered back as she grabbed Sam's hand. "When you get out, you tell your brother that I am appealing the conviction of Allistar Daemona. More evidence has come up that could get him put in jail for life."_

"_Thank you Leila." Sam thanked quietly_

"_Now, are you going to sign the plea agreement or not?" Leila said as she moved the paper towards Sam. Sam understood her play and went along with it._

"_No, I'm not guilty!" He yelled._

"_Well… See you in court then." Leila said as she stood up._

_Sam grabbed the paper and slid it into his jumpsuit._

* * *

"Well then, I am going to have to approve the motion to dismiss this case." The judge said.

"I also move to dismiss with prejudice. My client is a teenager who was falsely accused of a murder he did not commit by overzealous detectives with faulty evidence that proves he was at his girlfriend's house. And unless they can prove, beyond a reasonable doubt that Sam Winchester committed these murders, than Sam should not be charged yet again for a crime he did not commit." The lawyer stated. Sam studied everything that the lawyer did, hoping that he could still get in to Law school.

"I am going to have to agree with the defense. Unless you can find evidence that Sam committed the crime, I am going to have to dismiss with prejudice, in which double jeopardy applies. Sam, I read somewhere that you were planning on going to law school?" the Judge asked.

Sam stood up, "Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Then I am going to expunge this charge from your record. Don't think this is a personal favor, I am doing this for the sake of preserving Justice." The Judge stated, a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you your honor." Sam thanked.

"This case is Sam Winchester is to be released immediately." The judge said as he slammed down the gavel.

Sam stood up and hugged his lawyer, and then turned to Ellen who was wiping tears from her eyes and hugged her. Ellen kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him again.

When Ellen finally let go of Sam, he looked over to see Leila standing near him.

"Mr. Winchester, we are going to find evidence to put you in jail for the rest of your life." Leila stated, though Sam knew that she was just playing It off so that no one would know what she had done.

"How can you do this to us Leila?!" Ellen yelled, ready to slap her.

"It's ok Ellen. I did not kill her." Sam said to Ellen, then turned back to Leila.

"We'll see." Leila played, as she turned and walked away. Sam looked down and saw a piece of paper sitting on the table.

_Sam,_

_Don't forget to tell your brother. I haven't been able to get a hold of your brother. Say hi to him and Castiel for me._

_Leila Prosequi._

Sam turned to where Leila was walking and smiled at her.

Ellen was waiting at the front desk of the police station when Sam walked out in the dress shirt that he was wearing at the party with Elliot. Sam walked out and hugged Ellen. She walked him out of the station and towards the car. Sam stopped and took a deep breathe of the fresh air. He smiled as he heard the birds chirping, the breeze blowing against the grass. Ellen walked over to him and pulled him to the car, and turned over the engine. They drove off the property and started to drive home.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the Impala, thinking about what he was going to say to Cas.

_What am I going to say, "Hey I'm sorry I called you a fucking slut, can you forgive me?". Fuck this is going to suck, _Dean thought to himself as he looked at the clock. Deciding that after 20 minutes of thinking about what he was going to say, that he would go up to the door and actually talk to Cas. He climbed out of the Impala and walked over towards the stairs to his apartment.

He walked up the first step and stopped. _What is Cas going to say? What if he doesn't love me anymore?...No, I know that that is not going to happen, _Dean thought as he took another step up the stairs. He continued up the stairs until he was on his floor, he walked over to the door to his apartment and looked at the door. He stuck his keys into the door and opened the door. Cas was sitting at the table, looking at something.

"Hey Dean." Cas greeted as he stood up.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied.

Cas looked back down at the note. Dean walked over to the table and took a seat across the table from Cas.

"When you were gone, I slept on your side and saw the note on the bedstand…" Cas stated ,a tear trickled down his face.

"Cas… I didn't mean what I had said. I was drunk and didn't know what was going on… Hell, I still don't know what happened." Dean replied, fear and anxiety about what might come out of Cas' mouth.

"Did you mean what you wrote in the note?" Cas asked as he tossed the note Dean's way.

_Dear Cas,_

_I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, Spending endless Tuesdays with you, going against the stream .I would ask you to marry me now, but that would be like a horrible chick movie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. :)_

_Love Dean._

Dean looked over the note that he wrote and remembered when and why he wrote it.

"I did." Dean's voice cracked." I really do Cas. I love you."

"Dean… Elliot kissed me, I didn't kiss him." Cas started. " if it makes you feel better, I punched Elliot so hard that I felt something break under my fist."

"It does a bit." Dean laughed nervously.

"Dean, I still love you and I don't want this to effect what we have." Cas stated.

"Neither do I." Dean admitted.

"Good." Cas laughed anxiously.

"So, where do we go from here?" Cas asked.

"I think that for starters, that we can live together again." Dean stated.

"That is acceptable." Cas replied.

"Ok, and that… I could kiss you?" Dean asked nervously, feeling like an anxious middle schooler asking for his first kiss.

"I would like that." Cas answered.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up and walked over to Cas, he stared out at Cas, looking into the cerulean eyes that he missed so much. He leaned closer to Cas, the smell of Honey and Vanilla flooding through his nostrils. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Cas', his body exploding with pleasure and excitement, butterflies swarming through his stomach, he thought that he would pass out if Cas wasn't holding him.

Dean leaned back from the kiss and hugged Cas.

"I'm so sorry Cas." Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry too Dean." Cas replied as he held Dean tighter.

"You've been… THUNDERSTRUCK!" Dean's phone rang.

Cas let go of Dean so that he could answer his phone.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Dean…" Sam replied.

Dean smiled at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hey Sammie how are you doin?" Dean asked.

"Good, Guess what?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean answered.

"I got out of jail. They can't charge me!" Sam replied excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Dean yells.

"Yeah, Ellen is gonna throw a party and you and Cas are invited. But you should come over sooner." Sam stated.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit." Dean answered.

"Alright see you soon." Sam said as he hung the phone up.

"What's going on?" Cas asked.

"Sam got out of jail and Ellen is throwing a party!" Dean answered.

"That's awesome!" Cas replied.

"Yeah… do you want to go?" Dean asked, suddenly nervous again.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Cas replied.

"Great, well I'm gonna take a shower and change before we go. " Dean stated as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Alright." Cas replied as he walked into the bedroom to change into some better, more appropriate attire.

Cas walked over to his dresser and picked out Dean's favorite shirt of his. He slipped on his blue V-neck and his favorite pants. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he walked into the bathroom to put on some cologne.

"Cas… what are you doing?" Dean asked from inside the shower.

"I am just putting on some cologne." Cas replied.

Cas sprayed on his favorite cologne, that reminded him of Dean. Cas wasn't actually sure if he grabbed the right bottle of cologne. It smelled exactly like Dean.

"Is that my cologne?" Dean asked as he poked his head out of the shower.

"Yeah, sorry. I think I grabbed the wrong cologne." Cas apologized.

"It's alright Cas." Dean replied as he stuck his head back in the shower.

Cas quickly walked out of the bathroom, feeling embarrassed. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some show called Torchwood came on and Cas decided to watch it. He had no idea what was going on, something about a weevil or something like that. Cas turned when he heard the bathroom door open and Dean poked his head out.

"Uh, Cas. There aren't any towels in here." Dean stated.

"Sorry, they are all dirty." Cas replied.

"Well then." Dean said as he just walked out of the bathroom, butt ass naked and walked to the bedroom. Cas bit his lip trying not to pounce on Dean. Cas turned back to the TV to continue watching this show. Now they were talking about something Called the Rift and how it could rip time apart.

"This show is stupid." Cas said as he clicked off the TV.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Dean said as he walked out of the bedroom and walked over to Cas.

"Ok. Let's go." Cas replied as he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Jo was sitting on the couch relaxing, especially after what had happened the last couple days. She had gotten a call from her mother an hour ago saying she was coming home, she sounded like she was excited but had no idea why.

She heard the front door open and turned to see her mother walking in. Instead she looked and saw the giant moose walking into the house. Jo stood up and ran over to her brother. She hugged him as hard as she could, crying from the joy of seeing her brother out of jail and being able to hug him.

"Sam!" Jo cried into Sam's shoulder.

"Hi Jo." Sam smiled.

"What's going on?" Jo asked through the tears.

"I got off. My case got thrown out because of some technicality." Sam explained.

"That's great!" Jo yelled as she hugged her freakishly tall brother again.

Jo finally let go of Sam after what was felt like forever and ran over and hugged Ellen who walked through the door. Ellen had to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Jo was so happy that she could hold her brother again, to see his moose like stature walking around the house.

"I called the boys to come over to see Sam." Ellen told 's smile instantly turned to a frown as she remembered the events of the last weekend.

"Dean and Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Ellen replied, Jo just walked and sit down back at the couch.

Sam just looked over at Jo, confused as all hell as to what was going on.

"Uh, Jo? What's going on?" Sam asked

"Nothing." Jo replied angrily.

"Alright then.." Sam replied as he looked back at Ellen.

"Did I hear there was a party?!" Gabriel yelled as he walked through the door.

"Gabe? What are you doing here?"Sam asked.

"Well I heard from a little birdy that you were gettin out of jail so I thought I would stop by and congratulate you!" Gabe yelled as he took a sip of his monster.

"I WANT CANDY!" Gabriel's phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." Gabe said as he answered his phone.

"Yello?" Gabe answered.

"_Gabriel. It's Castiel_." Cas replied

"What's up little bro?" Gabe asked loud enough for Sam to hear him.

"_I just wanted to talk to you." _Cas answered.

"About?" Gabe responded.

"_Dean and I's relationship is a bit strained at the moment and I just needed someone to talk to." _Cas stated.

"Well listen, I'll see you in a bit so…" Gabe answered.

"_What do you me-" _Cas tried to say, as Gabe hung up.

"Well this will be fun." Gabe stated.

* * *

Cas was standing outside, waiting for Dean to come back. He always seemed to forget something, this time it happened to be his phone. Cas, feeling the strain between him and Dean, needed to talk to someone. _I can't talk to Jo, she probably wouldn't answer. I could try Chuck but I don't think he would understand what's going on, plus he's got Becky so I bet he would be a bit busy… What about Gabriel?,_Cas thought to himself.

He pulled his phone out and punched in the numbers.

*Bleep* *bleep*

"_Yello_?" Gabe greeted.

"Gabriel. It's Castiel." Cas replied

"_What's up little bro?"_ Gabe asked.

"Ijust wanted to talk to you_." _Cas answered.

"_About?"_ Gabe responded.

"Dean and I's relationship is a bit strained at the moment and I just needed someone to talk to_." _Cas stated.

"_Well listen, I'll see you in a bit so…"_ Gabe answered.

"What do you mean?"Cas asked but Gabe hung up before he got the chance to finish what he was going to say.

Cas looked at his phone, puzzled about what Gabe meant by he will see him soon. Mid thought he heard the front door close upstairs and turned to see Dean walking towards him.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he pulled out the keys to the Impala.

"We still need to talk before we head over." Cas said.

"Alright." Dean said as he hopped into the Impala.

Cas opened the door and climbed in after Dean.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he put the keys in the ignition.

"A…" Cas started, " Are we ok?" Cas asked awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't we be?" Dean questioned, not sure where Cas was going with this.

"I don't know, I guess it just feels a bit awkward between us." Cas admitted.

Dean looked over at Cas. He took a deep breath and leaned over to Cas and kissed him inhaling the scent that he had missed for so long. The smell of honey and vanilla wafted through his nostrils. Dean pulled back and leaned against his seat.

"Less awkward now?" Dean asked.

"A little, maybe another kiss would make it better?" Cas hinted to Dean. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean again, running his tongue across the bottom of Dean's lip, begging for the taste he has been longing for. Dean complied and kissed Cas harder, their lips moving with each other in a beautiful dance. Cas finally backed off, needing to breathe.

"I think it's not as awkward now." Cas replied with a smile on his face.

"Good." Dean replied as he turned the Impala on and put it into reverse and drove off to Ellen's.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! i had fun writing the first part, just because it deals with the law and shit! Anywho, what did you think of Gabe's ringtone? I want Candy by Aaron Carter,XD. Blast from the past lol. Anywho thanks to SaurniExMental for helping decide what his ringtone/ everyone's ringtones would be! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i will be posting regularly again.

Love Vince!

After note 10/2/12: WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR SEASON 8 TOMORROW! *INTERNAL FAN GIRL SCREAMING EVERYWHERE* SOOOOOO FFFUUUUCCCKKKIIINNNNGGGG EEEXXXCCCIIITTTEEEDDDDDD HAS;DIFYASOIDNGTASD... sorry bout that... had to get it out some where xD. Love you all and hope you are as excited as i am for season GR8!


	11. Cassy You Got Some 'Splanin to do!

Hey guys. Sorry this update was so late but i had a massive writers block that made this chapter really fucking hard to write. Anywho, as i said on my last chapter, things are going to start picking up. And because my outline and how the story are going don't really match up anymore (im about 4 chapters ahead) this story might be a bit shorter than anticipated. I'm gonna try and make it atleast 18-20 chapters so no worries there. Also, now that i'm over mono and the story is picking up, i am going to start writing every weekend again, so expect the next chapter next week.

10/17/10:

Also, I just recently started re-reading my last book Angels and AC/DC, and oh my word it is atrocious. So, along with writing this book, i am going to start going through it and fixing some of the F-ups i made. I don't think that it will interfere with my writing of this book, so all should be well. So, no peaking at Angels and AC/DC till i am done revising it!

Also, ( to many things are racing through my mind), I am accepting beta requests for this story if you are interested. Just PM me, (you should apply because you will get to read what happens before everyone else).

I love you all and hope you get the reference that this chapter is named after!

A/N: 10/29: Since i missed updating last week cause shit got a little intense over here, i am going to be writing the chapter for last week and this week today/ some time this week so expect 2 updates soon and then im going to be on track from then on Scouts honor!

* * *

Cassy, you've got some splainin to do (Chapter 11)

Sam walked into his room to change out of the clothes he had been in since he got arrested. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his favorite shirt. As he slid off his shirt he noticed something by the side of his bed. He walked over to investigate what it was and saw a bottle of vodka. Confused he just put the bottle down and continued to get dressed. He checked his phone to see if anyone had texted him while he was in his cell. He scrolled and saw a message from Ruby.

To:/ Sam

Hey Sam, long time no talk. Text me when you get this.

From:/ Ruby

Sam read the message over and thought it would be polite to answer her.

To:/ Ruby

Sorry I didn't answer… I didn't have any service where I was for the weekend.

From:/ Sam.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked to the door. He walked down the hall and continued on down the stairs. He could hear everyone downstairs talking about something.

"I didn't know all this was happeneing, that's quite intense." Gabriel stated.

"Yeah, we aren't quite sure why they thought that Sam did it, but we know he didn't." Jo said.

There was a pause in the conversation, Sam stood there eavesdropping on his family.

"That also makes sense why Cas wanted to talk to me now." Gabe said.

"Yeah." Jo said angrily.

"Wait, explain it to me again?" Ellen asked.

Sam decided to stop being creepy and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked, noticing that Bobby was now at the house.

"Nothin, just bullshittin till Dean and Cas get here."Bobby replied.

Sam knew they were lying but just chose to ignore it.

"Alright then." Sam said as he sat down at the table.

"Sam I think there are somethings that you should know." Ellen said as she sat down at the table with him.

"Ok, Wha-"

"Hey Everybody!" Dean yelled as he walked through the door, Cas trailing behind him.

"Dean!" Sam said as he stood up to hug his welled up in his eyes as he thought back to him time in the cell, thinking that he would never see his family again.

"It's good to see ya." Dean greeted.

"Good to see you too."Sam replied, releasing his brother. He turned to Cas, who was hugging his brother as well. He could see they were whispering about something.

"Me and my little bro here are gonna go for a quick walk." Gabriel told everyone as they walked out the turned to look at everyone, confused as hell.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothin important." Dean replied as he looked away from Sam. Sam knew that something had happened while he was in jail.

"Alright?" Sam answered as he turned away. Dean rushed over to Ellen and gave her a hug, Ellen had spent most of her time with Sam or busting someone's balls for information at the police station.

Sam walked over to the couch and talked to Bobby for a bit, trying to find out what had happened while he was away.

"I'm in the dark boy. I don't know nothin'." Bobby replied to him.

"Oh well." Sam answered. " I'll be right back." He said as he walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Outside the kitchen he could hear Dean and Ellen talking.

"I mean, what was I supposed to think? What would you have done?" Dean questioned.

"Well, first off I wouldn't have been drunk off my ass."Ellen started, Dean looked down at the ground." And second off I wouldn't have stormed off. I would have stayed and found out what happened."

"Well, if your little brother was arrested, wouldn't you want to get away from everything? Just for a little bit?" Dean questioned again.

"Yes, but I would have still handled myself better." Ellen replied.

"Was this supposed to help me? Because it is only making me feel like more shit than I already did." Dean replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think you could handle this a little better than you did?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, but this isn't helping." Dean answered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." Dean replied snidely.

"Maybe I can help?" Sam asked, trying to be helpful.

"No, you can't." Dean replied as he walked out of the watched his older brother leave, able to sense how much pain his brother was in.

"Sam, there are some things you should know." Ellen started again.

"Yeah, I feel like I missed out on a lot of things." Sam replied.

"Dean and Cas are going through a hard time right now, a lot happened while you were gone."Ellen explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, the details are still a bit fuzzy, but all I know for sure is that this night is going to be one hell of a ride." Ellen said as she took a sip of her beer and walked out of the kitchen.

Sam just stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded and annoyed that no one would explain what was happening to him. Angrily, he grabbed his drink and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn it!" the Man yelled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Sam got out of jail on a technicality." The man replied, resting his elbows against the counter, trying to think about what to do next.

"So, what do we do now?" the woman asked.

"I think that we should speed up our plans. Move to the next step." Bella replied.

"I agree." The woman agreed.

"Fine, move on to the next step. After that, we move on to the operation." The man said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Cas and Gabe walked down the block just talking about everything.

"Gabriel, what would you do if we were in each other shoes?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, maybe I would be in the same place." Gabe answered.

"Dean, still seems angry about what happened, and I don't know what to do?" Cas asked, as they rounded the corner towards Ellen's house.

"Maybe, you should just give it time. I know that he still loves your gay ass, more than he will ever admit it." Gabe joked as he punched Cas in the arm.

"Thank you Gabe." Cas thanked, hugging his older brother.

"You're welcome homo. Oh, I forgot, Michael was asking about you. Since last time he didn't get to see you he wants to come up for a visit." Gabe stated.

"O.k, Tell him to call me some time and we'll see if we can set something up." Cas said as he walked up to the porch of Ellen's house.

Cas walked up to the door and opened it, walking in to see Dean sitting on the couch and Jo in the kitchen.

"Hey Cas! Gabe!" Ellen said as she walked out of the kitchen with dinner.

"Hey." Cas replied as he sat down at the table. He watched as Dean and Jo walked over to the table, taking their seats. Dean sat down next to Cas and Jo next to him.

"How have you been Cas?" Bobby asked as everyone grabbed the food they wanted.

"I've been alright." Cas lied.

"That's good." Bobby said as he took a bite of his food.

Cas looked over at Jo who was glaring dagger at him. He quickly looked down and continued to eat.

"Yeah, that's fantastic. Cas' has been having a great time,you know making out with Elliot, fucking up my entire life!" Jo yelled as she stood up.

"Jo.." Cas started. Jo leaned forward and slapped Cas across the face. Dean stood up and kept Jo from attacking Cas.

"That's Enough!" Ellen yelled as she stood up and slammed her fists on the table.

" All I wanted was a normal fucking dinner to welcome Sam back! But, no, you have to have your little squabble over who kissed who! Joanna, I raised you better than this shit! And I will not tolerate it!" Ellen yelled. Cas watched as Jo sat down, ashamed of what then looked over at Sam, who was red in the face with rage.

"You did what?" Sam asked Cas, his anger almost boiling over.

"I did nothing. Elliot kissed me." Cas explained.

"Sam, drop it." Dean stated, starting to get angry.

"No. Do you remember what I told you? Do not hurt my brother." Sam said as he stood up from the table. Gabe got up and rushed to Cas' side and stood between Cas and Sam.

"Sam. Sit down." Gabe commanded. Cas had never seen his brother act this way before. It was terrifying. It reminded him a lot of Michael.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"Do you think that Cas wasn't hurt by this whole situation enough? He thought that he had betrayed Dean, Jo, everyone here! No,you sit your ass down before I make you." Gabe commanded again.

Sam stared at Cas, his face showed a mix of anger and regret. He sat down and stared down at his food.

"Well. I think that's enough drama for me tonight." Gabe said as he grabbed his jacket. "Thank you for the food Ellen, it was delicious." Gabe stated as he walked out the door.

"You're Welcome." Ellen replied.

Cas just sat at the table. He didn't know what to do. His brother just threatened to kick his boyfriend's brother's ass. He looked up to see everyone have the same look on their faces, everyone but Dean's. Dean had anger in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Sam, his fists clenched.

"What?" Sam asked, ashamed of what he did.

"If you ever lay a finger on Cas, I will personally kick the shit out of you." Dean replied, he stared daggers at him and then walked up the stairs.

Cas just sat there. Not knowing what to do again. He stood up and chased after Dean.

"Dean! Wait!" Cas yelled as he watched Dean close the door infront of him. He opened it and walked into it.

"Cas, please. Just not now." Dean pleaded.

* * *

"Do we have everything we need?" The woman asked.

"I think so." Bella replied.

"Then let's go." The man replied.

* * *

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Cas asked through the door.

"I just need some space." Dean replied.

Silence fell through the door. Dean realized that Cas took what he said to heart and left.

Cas walked down the stairs and back to the living room. Jo, Ellen and Bobby were sitting at the table.

"Cas, come sit down." Ellen stated.

Cas obliged and sat down.

"Cas. I'm sorry for everything that happened. " Ellen apologized.

"It's fine." Cas accepted.

"No, it's not. The way you were treated, by all of us, is unfair. In the situation that you can't control, why should you have been punished?" Ellen responded.

"Shouldn't he be punished?" Jo asked, still angry.

"No. He shouldn't." Ellen stated.

"Why? He ruined my life?!" Jo yelled as she stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry! That's all you have to say for yourself? You ruined my fucking life!" Jo yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Cas yelled back. "He kissed me! What don't you get about that!"

"Fuck you." Jo said as a tear rolled out of her eye, she turned and tried to walk away.

"No, say what you want to say." Dean stated, standing at the top of the stairs.

Jo turned pale, like she had seen a ghost.

"Fine." Jo stated." I think that this whole situation could have been avoided if you had never come into our lives at all. Dean wouldn't have been stabbed. Sam wouldn't have ended up in jail. And I would have never had my heart broken. Everything that has happened in the past year is all because you showed up. " Jo said.

Cas turned pale. He never thought about that. He realized that most of the grief and pain that this family had gone through was because of him.

"That's not true." Dean stated." You are only looking at the bad stuff that happened. What about all the good things that have come from him. I'm finally happy. After getting away from my dad I thought I would never be happy again! And now you are trying to strip away the only person who has helped me through all this shit in my life!" Dean replied angrily, "If I had to make the choices I've had to make again. I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Doesn't it count for anything, that if he wasn't here, than none of the things would have happened to you." Jo replied.

"It probably would have happened anyway." Dean replied. "But you know what, it's none of your fucking business Jo. And you have no right to question why I am dating Cas. I love him, and nothing you can say will change that. So either you learn to accept that or get the fuck out of my life." Dean answered angrily.

"Dean. That's enough." Ellen replied.

Dean stormed off angrily, walking out the door.

"Well, that was just great." Bobby stated.

Jo stared at Bobby, her anger boiling over.

"Bobby, stop." Jo replied.

"U'know, I've watched you grow up since you were a little girl, and this is the first time I've ever been embarrassed because of you."Bobby started. "You're acting like an idjit. Can't you just be happy for Dean. Sure, people fuck up sometimes, and sometimes love can be messy. But, it is no reason for you to act like a prissy bitch."

"Bobby!" Ellen yelled.

"You know you were thinking the same thing." Bobby replied as he stood up. "I'm going after Dean. "

Ellen rubbed her hands across her face and didn't know what to do. Sam walked down the stairs to see everyone upset.

"What's going on? I heard yelling and thought I had missed something." Sam asked.

"Nothing." Ellen replied.

*BOOOM*

"What the hell was that?" Ellen asked.

*BOOOM* *BOOOM*

"What the fuck!" Sam yelled.

The light from the windows intensified as bright yellows and oranges filled the room. Smoke began to waft through the window as fire began to spread across the house.

*BOOM*

A window burst from upstairs as the fire broke into the house. Smoke poured from the upstairs down into the kitchen.

"Alright everyone out of the house now!" Ellen yelled. Everyone stood up and ran out of the room and out of the house.

Cas ran out of the house to see the whole side of the house on fire, bright oranges and yellows engulfing the entire house. More windows began to implode as the fire started to break into the house. Cas looked around for Dean and Bobby, finding them on the side of the road next to the impala. Bobby on the phone calling what he would assume was the police.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Oh shit! Everyone run!" Ellen yelled remembering that the house could erupt outward because of the fire.

Cas ran over to Dean's side. Every moment spent in the house flooding through his brain as they were destroyed by the searing heat of the fire, burning them away. Cas reached Dean and hugged him, afraid that Dean was hurt by the fire. He was extremely confused as to how the fire even started.

* * *

The fire department showed up and began to evacuate all the firemen and begin trying to put the fire out. But, it was no use, the fire had already completely consumed the entire house. It took an hour before the fire was put out.

Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Cas all sat on the corner, watching all the great memories and times they spent with each other crumbling down.

"We found what looks like the cause of the fire." The fire marshal stated.

"And what was that?" Ellen asked.

"We found a couple of glass bottles on the sides and back of your house. From our preliminary investigation, it looks like the cause was from about 4 Molotov cocktails." The marshal said.

"Are you saying that someone intentionally burnt my house down?!" Ellen yelled.

"It would seem so. Do you have any idea where you are going to be staying? If not, we can help you find a place." The marshal asked.

"They can stay with us." Dean said.

Cas looked over at Dean.

"They need a place to stay, and we are going to give it to them." Dean stated to Cas.

"Thank you Dean." Ellen replied.

* * *

"All went according to plan, the house was set on fire." Bella replied.

"Good, we will set the next step in the plan to be on Tuesday. Other than that we will lay low for a while." The man replied.

* * *

Dean drove everyone back to their place. After dropping Bobby off at his house, the ride was dead silent. No one had anything to say. Ellen, Jo and Sam had just lost their home. There really wasn't anything more that could go wrong.

They pulled up into the Impala's parking spot and got out. They walked up the stairs to the house.

"Alright the girls can have our bed and I guess we will be sleeping on the floor." Dean stated.

"Alright." Ellen replied.

Jo and Ellen walked into the bedroom, just wanting to sleep. Sam just sat down on the couch, starring at the t.v.

Cas sat down on the couch by Sam. He could feel the tension between them was thick.

"Sam we need to talk." Cas said.

"Right now isn't really the best time." Sam replied.

"Alright." Cas stated.

A couple hours passed and everyone was asleep besides Dean and Cas. They laid in their makeshift beds, relaxing and trying to fall asleep.

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

"What?" Dean answered.

"Did you really mean what you said to Jo?" Cas asked." Before the fire?"

"Yeah, I did. Even though we have been through some rough patches, I never stopped loving you." Dean replied.

"I love you too." Cas whispered.

"Will you too shut up." Sam said as he rolled over.

"I apologize." Cas replied.

"Whatever." Sam responded.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas goodnight, tasting the sweet scent of honey and vanilla again which he so desperately missed. His mind drifted away with the smell of vanilla and honey on his mind.

* * *

It had been two days after the fire. Ellen had started to look for an apartment while Dean and Cas went to work. She was looking at one in particular that would suffice till the insurance company got them their money. Sam and Jo started to work at the Roadhouse to make some money so that they could help out.

Dean had given Cas a ride to work so that he wouldn't have to take the bus. When he arrived Pam greeted him. It was his first day back since his promotion and hadn't gotten the chance to enjoy the perks of his new job.

"Welcome back Cassie!" Pam greeted.

"Thank you. It's great to be back." Cas replied.

"Well, since you got promoted, you get your own office now. It's going to down the hall from mine, so feel free to get settled and after that I'll get you started on your new duties." Pam stated.

"Alright thank you." Cas said as he walked to his new office. He sat down at his desk and filled through all the things on his desk. He turned on his computer and typed in his information and logged on to his computer. When the background loaded there was a picture of Dean as the background.

"HA HA! Oh man that was good!" Pam said as she laughed from the door way.

"How did you get his picture?" Cas asked.

"I got it from his Facebook. He really should block such things." Pam replied.

"Not creeped out or anything." Cas stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it was just a bit of fun." Pam replied.

"Ok. It was a bit funny." Cas lied.

"That's the spirit. Now, come with me to my office and I'll show you what your new duties are." Pam stated.

Pam spent the next couple hours explaining what his new job duties would be. Cas paid attention most of the time, but at some point it was actually rather self-explanatory what he would be doing.

He walked out of the library and off to the bus stop. He got bored so he put in his headphones and listened to his music.

* * *

Bella walked over to the bus stop with her companions. She went over the plan in her head once more. Once she had the stop in her vision, she saw that Cas was sitting there. She stopped about 20 feet away from the bus stop and pulled out her equipment. She walked over to the stop with her equipment in hand. She snuck up behind Cas, her companions at her side.

"I'm sorry." Bella said. She grabbed Cas by the neck and tied a bandana around his mouth and threw a bag over his head. Once Cas couldn't move or speak, the man punched Cas in the back of the head, knocking him out. Bella helped the man load Cas into the back of the van and drive off.

_What have I done?_ Bella thought to herself as the van drove away and she walked back towards her next destination.

* * *

Cas woke up bound with a blind fold on and a gag in his mouth. He could hear what sounded like water dripping somewhere.

"MHMHMMM!" Cas tried to say.

"Ah so your awake." A man said.

"Good, take his blindfold off." A woman said.

Someone walked behind Cas and took his blindfold off. He was in a dark room with minimal light. He was strapped to what seemed like an operating table. He could barely move. He looked over and saw something that looked like a long knife. He started shacking in fear.

"I think some introductions are in order." The man said.

"I'm Ruby." The woman stated as she walked into view.

"I believe that you already know Bella." The man said.

"Cas." Bella said, a bit of regret in her voice.

"I'm Balthazar." A man with a British voice said behind him.

"And last but not least, the names Crowley." The man said." Now let's take that gag out."

Balthazar took Cas' gag out and walked so that he was in view of Cas.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asked.

"Well, this all started because of your little boyfriend." Crowley explained.

"You see, when your little boy toy got my brother and cousin arrested, it kinda pissed me off. Along with all the other people you have pissed off, does it really surprise you that you are in this position?" Balthazar stated.

"I had nothing to do with that." Cas stated.

"No, but your lover did. Now, what better revenge than to get rid of the person you love most?" Crowley stated.

"Now let's see, what should we start with?" Crowley stated sarcastically.

"I say we should get rid of those ugly tattoos." Ruby piped up.

"I Agree." Balthazar stated.

Cas writhed as the flipped him over and ripped of his shirt. He screamed, knowing what would be coming.

"Which should we get rid of first?" Crowley asked. Cas heard what sounded like a sander powering up.

"I think the Latin one would be good, the one on his ribs." Balthazar said.

"I can't watch this." Bella said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the room, Bella stood guard, making sure that no one would be around to hear anything. She jumped as Cas' screams could be heard from the outside. Agonizing, excruciating, pain.

_Oh God, what have I done? _Bella thought as Cas' screams ran across the graveyard the mausoleum was in.

* * *

A/N: reading over this chapter, i didn't realize how violent this chapter was. Anyway, just to clarify, the dinner/fire took place on Sunday. And im terribly sorry if i just broke anyone. This book is supposed to be about people over coming loss and agony. Just keep that in mind. I love you all and please forgive me for what my story might do to your feels.

Love Vince


	12. Finding the Missing Piece

Hey guys, this is the first update for the weekend, i am going to post the next one probably on monday so keep your eyes open for it. I thought that for the next update that it would be good to have all this time that Dean is looking for Cas to be from Cas' point of view. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it and i hope i don't break your feels to much!

Love Vinny!

* * *

Finding the Missing Piece ( Chapter 12)

Dean came home on Tuesday after work with Bobby. He walks in to Ellen cooking dinner and Jo and Sam sitting on the couch. He set his bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ellen." Dean greeted as he grabbed a cup to get some water.

"Hey Dean, how was work?" Ellen asked.

"It was good. How was trying to find an apartment?" Dean questioned getting a little annoyed of having everyone in his house.

"Not bad, found a couple that I am going to go look at tomorrow." Ellen answered as she went back to cooking.

"That's good. Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked.

"No not yet, he hasn't come home yet." Ellen replied.

"Hmm, maybe his promotion gave him a bit more work that he expected." Dean said as he pulled his phone out.

To:/ Cas

_Hey babe where are you?_

From:/Dean

Dean put his phone away and sat down on the couch next to Sam and Jo.

"What are you guys watching?" Dean asked.

"Torchwood. This show is oddly addicting." Sam replied.

"What's it about?" Dean questioned.

Dean's phone went off so he pulled it out while Sam was explaining what the show was about.

To:/ Dean

I'm still at work sweetheart. I'll be home late tonight because I have so much work to do now.

From:/ Cas

"And pretty much the Jack guy is fucking the butler dude." Sam finished.

To:/ Cas

Alright I'll see you when you get home.

From:/ Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hmm Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Dean lied.

Dean sat watching the show with Sam and Jo for a couple hours, completely lost about the show was actually about. All he knew was that they were hunting aliens or something.

Dean got bored and got up and went to his room, which now smelled of girly perfume and fancy lotions. His room was destroyed with clothes spread all over the place. _Jo…_Dean thought to himself, knowing that she was behind destroying his room. He walked over to his night stand and opened the drawer to see everything spread out and messed up. _Jo stop going through my stuff!_ Dean thought as he walked away from the drawer and walked into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and saw that he still had grease on his face. He stripped down and turned on the shower. He was about to step in warm water when Ellen called for him.

"Dean! Where are your pans?" Ellen yelled.

"In the cabinet!" Dean yelled back.

"I can't find them!" Ellen yelled again.

"Fuck." Dean muttered to himself as he wrapped himself in a towel and walked back to the kitchen. He walked in and grabbed the pans and slammed them on the counter and walked back towards the shower.

"Hey Dean?" Sam called.

"What?" Dean said angrily.

"Maybe next time you should put a towel on that actually fits." Sam replied.

"Fuck off." Dean replied as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After Dean's shower, he put on some fresh clothes and walked out his bedroom and into the dining area for dinner. Ellen prepared a home cooked meal for them.

"This esh real gewd." Dean complimented as he stuffed his face

"Thank you?" Ellen accepted.

Dean finished eating and did the dishes for Ellen while they sat and finished their show. After that he went to bed because he had work in the morning.

He sat in bed for a while, waiting for Cas to come home, but eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was standing in a graveyard, looking at the headstones. The field was covered in a thick layer of fog, Dean could barely see where he was walking. He tripped over a fresh grave right towards the headstone. He looked at the headstone of the grave of who he tripped over.

"_Here lies Castiel, the angel who's God refused to save him." _ Dean read aloud.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"Deeeaaaannnnn." A voice said quietly.

Dean turned his head and moves closer to the sound. It whispered again, he started to run to the sound.

"DDDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" The voice screamed. Dean covered his ears, the voice was so loud that Dean felt like his ears were bleeding. When the sound had dissipated, Dean looked at his surroundings and saw he was outside some building with vines growing up the side of it. Dean opened the door and walked into the building and down the stairs, he almost slipped down the steps as water from the outside dripped down the steps. When he was at the bottom of the steps, he couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black and filled with a horrible stench.

"Dean…" a voice whispered.

Dean looked over to see something moving in the dark but couldn't make out who was making out the sound.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Dean sat up in his bed, wondering what the dream was all about. He decided not to think much of it and walked over to get ready for work. When he walked out of the bathroom after his shower, he noticed that the other side of his bed was empty.

Dean checked his phone and saw that Cas never text him or called him. Now, he was getting worried. He tried to call Cas.

*_beep* *beep*_

"Hello darling, little Cassie can't come to the phone right now, please leave a lovely message and I'll make sure he gets it." The machine said in a voice that Dean didn't recognize.

_What the hell?_ Dean thought to himself. He called the number again and listened to the message.

He walked out to the living room and grabbed his keys and got in his car. He drove to the garage, the whole time thinking about what the message said. _I don't understand why didn't Cas come home, and who changed his voicemail?_ Dean thought as he pulled the Impala up to the garage.

* * *

Dean got out and walked up to the entrance.

"Hey Dean, how's it going?" Bobby replied.

"Not so good. Cas didn't come home last night and his voicemail was changed to some guy I don't recognize." Dean admitted.

"Hmm, let me listen to it." Bobby replied.

Dean tossed his phone to Bobby and let the message play.

"Huh, that is strange." Bobby answered.

"Right. I don't know what to make of it." Dean replied.

"I'm sure he is fine, nothing to worry about." Bobby stated.

"Yeah." Dean said doubtfully.

A couple hours had passed since Dean arrived at the garage. He tried to keep his mind off of everything but he was having difficulties doing even that.

"Dean, don't worry I'm sure that Cas is fine." Bobby reassured Dean.

"I hope so." Dean replied.

"YOU'VE BEEN… THUNDERSTRUCK!" Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_Dean… It's Bella_." Bella replied.

"What do you want?" Dean said angrily.

"_I made a mistake. I am trying to repent_. "Bella stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"_Aren't you wondering where Castiel is_?" Bella explained_." I know where he i-"_ the phone went dead.

"Bella? Bella?!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked.

"Something is wrong. We need to find Cas." Dean said as we walked out of the garage.

"Dean. Dean!" Bobby yelled as he chased after Dean. He finally caught up to Dean and grabbed him by the arm.

"We need to keep a level head and find where he is before we just start rushing around town." Bobby replied. "Now, why don't we call the cops and let them handle it."

"No, this is my fight, I'm not gonna have anyone else get hurt because of me. " Dean replied as he stormed off.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled for Dean as he walked away again.

* * *

"Aren't you wondering where Castiel is? I know where he i-" Bella tried to say as she was hit over the head with something, she collapsed to the ground losing consciousness.

When she came to, she was sitting on a slab in the mausoleum. Her head was splitting; it felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

"Well Bella, isn't this a turn of events?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bella responded.

"Don't play dumb with me sweetheart. I heard you on the phone with Dean." Crowley started, "Now the real question is what to do with you?"

"What we are doing is wrong! Don't you know that?!" Bella yelled as Crowley got closer.

"You act as if I care." Crowley replied. He pulled a knife from his coat and slid it across her face, slicing a cut across the lower cheek. Blood ran down her face, dripping onto the table behind her.

"You fucking bastard!" Bella yelled.

Crowley slit another cut across the other side of her face.

"Now dear, tell me what you said and I will get this over with as quick as possible." Crowley threatened.

"I didn't say anything." Bella stated adamantly.

"Fine, looks like we are going to have to do it the hard way." Crowley said as he walked over to the tabletop and grabbed a cattle prod.

He turned the prod on and shoved it into Bella side, her body convulsed and almost fell off of the table. Crowley pulled the prod away and her body relaxed against the straps that were holding her.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL DEAN?!" Crowley yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" Bella repeated.

Bella knew that the prod was coming and looked over in the direction of Cas. His body was limp, but he seemed to still be conscious. She mouthed the words sorry to him as the cattle prod was stabbed into her body again. She convulsed until the prod was removed.

"Well, your will is much stronger than I thought, looks like we are going to have to step it up a notch." Crowley complimented as he walked back to the table.

Bella looked over at Cas again, this time he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

Cas turned away from her and faced the wall. Bella felt tears running down her face from the pain. Her tears mixed with the blood that was already flowing down her cheek.

When she turned back, Crowley was in her face with butcher's knife. She tried to scream but Crowley put a gag in her mouth before she could say anything.

"Now, we are going to try this again, and for every time you lie or don't say anything I am going to cut off one of your fingers. And then once your fingers are gone, I'm going to move on to your toes. " Crowley said.

"Now, what did you tell Dean?" Crowley asked.

"I said I knew where Cas was. That's it!" Bella finally cracked.

"I don't quite believe you." Crowley said as he swung the knife down on Bella's finger, severing it from her body.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Bella screamed as her finger fell to the floor.

"Tell me the truth this time or I'm just going to cut the whole hand off!" Crowley screamed back.

"I told you already. I told him I knew where Cas was, I didn't get the chance to tell him where before you knocked me out." Bella explained.

"See was that so hard?" Crowley said as he walked the knife back to the table. Bella looked over from slab at Cas, who had a concerned look on his face. Bella mouthed something to Cas again.

"I'm sorry." Bella mouthed.

Bella saw Cas' mouth move but couldn't tell what he said. She had a smile on her face as she assumed he had forgiven her.

Bella was looking over at Cas when Crowley plunged a knife into her gut. Sharp pain flew throughout her whole body. He coughed as blood began to fill her lungs.

"If you wouldn't have had to have a big mouth than you wouldn't be in this situation." Crowley said as he turned his back on her.

Bella tried to say something but she couldn't as the blood began to pour out of her mouth. She couldn't breathe and the pain from the knife was unbearable. Bella slowly slipped into oblivion with Crowley laughing as her final goodbye.

* * *

"Dean you need to slow down and think." Bobby tried to comfort.

"No, we need to find him now. Something isn't right." Dean replied.

"Well right now we don't even know where to start So we might as well stop and think about what our next move is." Bobby stated.

"Fine, what should we do?" Dean replied angrily.

"Maybe we should go to where Cas works and see if anyone knows anything?" Bobby suggested.

"Fine, let's go." Dean replied as he walked over to the Impala and started the engine, Bobby got in soon after and they drove off towards the whole car ride was dead silent. Dean was worried sick about Cas, it was the only thing running through his mind. _I have to save him. I have to save him. _Dean thought to himself. Bobby sat there, not quite sure of what to do.

When they finally pulled up to the library, Dean shut the car off and walked up to the door. He went up to the front desk.

"Hey, I need to talk to Pam." Dean stated.

"Sure, let me go get her." The assistant said.

A few minutes passed before Pam showed up.

"Dean! It's good to see ya."Pam greeted as she gave Dean a hug. He didn't really want to be touched but she closed the gap before he could do anything.

"You too Pam." Dean responded.

"And who is this handsome Devil?" Pam asked to Bobby.

"Bobby Singer, pleasure to meet you." Bobby said as he shook Pam's hand.

"Is something wrong with Cas? He didn't show up for work today?" Pam asked.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us. He didn't come home last night." Dean answered.

"Well, he left at about 6:30." Pan stated.

"Do you know where he went after he left here?" Bobby asked.

"I think he went to the bus station. I always offer him a ride but he "doesn't want to inconvenience me"." Pam motioned with her fingers.

"Thank you Pam." Dean said as he turned around to go to the bus stop.

"Dean…" Pam called, Dean turned around. "I hope you find him." Pam finished as she turned back to what she was doing.

Dean and Bobby rushed to the bus stop to see if there was anything. When they arrived, they saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. Dean, in frustration, kicked the bus stop sign.

"Mother FUCKER!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, relax, we're gonna find him." Bobby said trying to calm Dean down.

"Yeah? And what if we don't?" Dean asked angrily.

"We will." Bobby replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to call Bella and see if I can get her to tell me where Cas is." Dean said as he turned and pulled his phone out and started walking to his car.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"_Dean…"_ a voice whispered into the phone.

Dean froze as he recognized the voice immediately, it was Cas.

"Cas?" Dean panicked.

"_Don't call again or i'll kill your little angel." _The voice that was Cas' voicemail said.

*BEEP*

The man hung up. Dean was frozen, he couldn't move. Things just got about 10 times more serious than he thought they were. Dean fell to his knees not knowing what else to do. Bobby rushed over to his side,trying to comfort Dean but he couldn't hear any of the words that Bobby was saying. The ringing in his ears was enough to make him go deaf. His mind was racing with thoughts of what was happening to Cas. Dean stood up and rushed to the impala and turned on the car.

* * *

"Don't call again or I'll kill your little angel." Crowley said into the phone. He closed the phone and went back to call people.

"Balthazar, I need you to come here ASAP, it's urgent." Crowley said into the phone.

Cas was only semi-conscious as Crowley had taken his left over rage out on him before he called Ruby and Balthazar to help him move Bella from the table. Cas couldn't tell why Crowley needed Ruby and Balthazar to help move the body. The only thing he could focus on was the sound of Dean's voice from the phone call. _Cas?_ Cas thought to himself in Dean's voice. Cas decided that it would be for the best if for the time he was here he focused on the good instead of what they were going to do to him.

"What was so fucking urgent that you needed me to show up already?" Ruby said as she came down the stairs.

"That." Crowley said as he pointed to the corpse of Bella.

"What the fuck Crowley?!" Ruby yelled.

"She called Dean and tried to tell him where we had feather brains here. I caught her just as she was about to spill the beans. " Crowley explained.

"But did you have to kill her?!" Ruby yelled again.

"She knew all of our plans, she was a liability." Crowley stated, trying to convince Ruby that it was for the best that he killed Bella.

"Alright fine. So why do I gack," Ruby gagged at the smell of blood on the floor and on the knife, "why do I have to be here?" She finished.

"I need you and Balthazar to help me move the body. I dug up an old grave not far from here that we can put her in and no one will know what happened." Crowley stated.

"Fine. Did Balthazar say how long it would take him to get over here?" Ruby asked.

"He said he would be here in an hour." Crowley said.

"Well, looks like we have some time to kill." Ruby said as she turned towards Cas.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the apartments; his only goal was to find Sam. He ran into his house to find Sam sitting on the couch, no one else was around.

"Sam, your good with computers right?" Dean asked out of breath.

"Yeah I suppose, why?" Sam answered.

"I need you to trace a phone call that was made on my phone; do you think you could do that?"

"Maybe, it will take me a bit but I think I might be able to do it. "

Dean sat for an hour, anxiously waiting for his brother to finish his computer stuff so that he would know where Cas was. Dean knew that it was a shot in the dark, as to if the phone would actually lead them to where Cas was. Dean explained to Sam why he needed the phone traced as he worked.

After Dean had explained everything, he was sitting there quietly, not wanting to disturb his only chance to find Cas. Bobby was sitting next Dean on the couch watching while Sam worked. Sam and Bobby were talking while Dean was trying to keep from exploding, he tried the whole count to five thing and it didn't work. So he turned his attention to all the good times he had had with Cas. He thought of all the night that they spent siting on the couch watching movies together, or the first time they had met.

"Got it!" Sam yelled, snapping Dean back to reality.

"Good, where did the call come from?" Dean asked.

"It came from Saint John's cemetery?" Sam stated confused.

"Are you sure that's right?" Bobby asked. Dean was busy thinking back to his dream that he had this morning. He remembered walking through a cemetery, looking for something.

"It's right." Dean said.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked.

"I just do alright, now let's go." Dean said as he stood up.

"Whoa Dean, don't you think we should have a plan of attack?" Bobby asked.

"What's wrong with going in there and beating the crap out of them?" Dean asked.

"What if they have a gun or something, we need to plan this out before we just run in there." Bobby replied.

"What do you think then?" Dean asked.

"Let's scout out the area, all we know is that he is at the cemetery, we don't know where. We need to be careful." Bobby explained.

"Alright, let's go scout out the area. " Dean said as he grabbed his things and walked towards the door. He turned around to see Sam following them.

"No Sammie, you can't come with us. It's too dangerous." Dean stated.

"Dean, I think I'll be fine to do recon with you guys. If you find where Cas is, I'll wait at the car." Sam replied.

"Fine, let's go." Dean replied as he turned and walked down the stairs to the car.

* * *

I took them twenty minutes to reach the cemetery. When they got there the gate was locked so they hopped the fence and walked through the headstones. Dean couldn't really see anything, all he could see were the outlines of the headstones sticking out of the ground. Dean hated graveyards since he had to bury his father a year ago. He walked cautiously through the field, trying not to trip on anything.

Dean turned to see that his brother and Bobby had gone another way and that he was all alone. While looking he tripped over a patch of dirt that was raised higher than the ground.

"Oomph." Dean moaned as he rolled over after falling face first to the ground.

"God damn it." Dean said as he stood up.

He looked down to see what he had tripped over. It looked like a fresh grave but he couldn't be sure. He quickly moved on and continued to look for where the might be keeping Cas. He heard something that sounded like people and he moved a little bit closer.

Dean moved closer to the sound to see a mausoleum sitting on top of a hill, he saw someone moving outside, but he wasn't sure who it was. He took out his phone and called Bobby.

"Bobby, I think I found where they are keeping Cas. It's a mausoleum at the top of the hill on the north side of the cemetery." Dean whispered into the phone.

"_Alright, I'll send Sam back to the Impala and then I'll meet up with you_." Bobby answered.

"See you in a few." Dean whispered as he closed the phone and looked up at the mausoleum. Dean saw that the entrance to the crypt was unguarded.

_This is my chance, it's not or never_, Dean thought to himself as he stood up. He took out his phone and texted Bobby saying he was going in.

Dean took a couple steps toward the crypt. The closer and closer that he got the more he could hear people talking, and then a familiar voice broke through the noise.

"Dean." The muffled voice said.

_Cas! _Dean thought as he ran up to the crypt.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i had a bit of a hard time writing it at the beginning but my muse attacked me at about a 1/3 of the way. Anyway, the next chapter should be up on monday because i can't write tomorrow cause i have to study for 2 exams on monday!

Wish me luck and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Another Bout with Doubt

**1/21: I am so sorry i haven't gotten the chance to update yet. I was starting my new semester which meant having a crap ton of homework and shit to do. Meanwhile, my two bestfriends are having like a very early mid-life crisis or something so its been fun having to deal with that. But... on a happy note, i am currently working on the next chapter and it should be up by the end of the week. Also, i might write another story which will probably be either a one shot or a very short story, maybe 2 chapters or so, but i won't start on that one until i am done with this one. I'm thinking that there are only about 4 chapters left in this story. Anywho, i will keep you guys posted. again i am so sorry, i feel like shit for making you guys wait this long for the next chapter, especially with where i left off. I love you guys and thanks for being so patient with me for this story.**

**Vinny**

**12/22: I screwed up lol, I forgot my laptop charger at my house 5 hours away from my parents house.i am so sorry, ill be back home on the 26 or 27 so ill write then... Im so sorry guys, i am gonna try and get back on a regular writing schedule since my life is less hectic now. Again im sorry guys :(**

* * *

**Hey guys, i just wanted to remind you that i have a tumblr profile set up for this story and that is where i will be keeping you guys updated with how the story is going to work. like i said before, i won't be able to write until finals are done and im back at my parents place, so ill post on there when i am starting to write again. Happy Holidays Guys!**

**this thing is being stupid but the site is angelsandacdc . tumblr .com**

Alright guys, sorry about the long wait for the update, i had to drive back to my parents house for thanksgiving which was stressful and my friends have been consuming my time. I want to give a special thanks to mishahastakenovermylife for giving me the kick in the but to get this update finished! I will get the next one done soon cause i am starting to get back into my story.

Alright guys, i love you and hope you enjoy the update and feel free to review my story!

Vinny!

hey guys, sorry i haven't gotten the chance to update, i have been busy with finals and things so i haven't gotten the chance to write. I'll be able to write the next chapter sometime after finals... Sorry guys.

* * *

Doubt Makes a Comeback (Chapter 13)

Cas awoke on the slab that had imprisoned him for the past day, his pain reminded him of the torture that he had been suffering from. He turned his head to his left to see if anyone was around, he was all alone in the room. He looked to the entrance of the tomb, waiting for his knight to come and save him, like he always did.

"Oh Cassie?! I'm home!" Crowley yelled as he walked down the steps.

Cas sat there silently and turned his head away from the mad man that had been torturing him.

"Why won't you talk to me? Do I smell or something?" Crowley mocked.

Cas remained silent.

"You know this would be more fun if you talked to me." Crowley pried.

Cas shifted in his binds and still refused to look at Crowley.

Crowley walked over to the side of the table and smacked Cas across the face.

"I want you to look at me!" Crowley yelled.

Cas still refused to look at Crowley, instead he took the blow and just closed his eyes.

"Fine, then we will do this the hard way." Crowley said, Cas couldn't tell where Crowley was.

Cas heard Crowley starting to make his way back to where he was. He felt a knife dragging across his arm, he held in the pain and refused to scream. Cas' refusal to scream only made Crowley angrier, he dragged the blade across Cas arm again.

Cas screamed as the pain became overwhelming, his vision started to go hazy as he sank into oblivion.

* * *

Cas was sitting on the slab he had been previously tied to. The room was much brighter than before,like it was daytime. All of the knives and torture devices were not where they were the last time he looked. Cas looked around, not knowing what was going on. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a dark figure in the shadow of the room.

"Well, well, well. Aren't I a busy beaver this month." The shadow in the corner stated.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked.

"Well, I mean I have been a very busy boy." The shadow said again.

"Who are you?" Cas questioned.

"Well, I'm Dean." The shadow stated as it stepped out, it was Dean.

"Dean!" Cas said as he ran over to Dean. He stopped when he noticed that something was off about Dean. His eyes were pitch black and something was wrong with his fingers. Cas took a couple steps back from this Dean imposter.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" The thing asked.

"You're not Dean." Cas stammered as he stepped away.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not Dean." The thing replied.

"Than what are you?" Cas asked.

"I have many names, but that is not important. You know that Dean isn't going to save you." The thing replied, the thing's body changed from looking like Dean to a blob of shadows.

"Yes he will, I have faith." Cas replied.

"Faith is an easy thing to break." The thing said as a smile grew across its face. The thing started to laugh, which spread throughout the entire area. Cas felt himself start to slip back into reality.

* * *

"Oh good your awake again." Crowley said.

Cas opened his eyes and looked over at Crowley who was sitting in a chair by the table.

"Now we can get down to the real fun!"Crowley stated.

* * *

Crowley had been torturing Cas for a couple of hours. Cas' body was starting to give out on him, his body was slowly starting to become more and more brittle with every slash and gash they put on him. Every time they attacked him, he would pass out from the pain. Each time he would wake up to find Crowley waiting for him, waiting to torture him again.

Cas wasn't really sure why they were doing this to him, but he was sure that it had something to do with him and Dean. His head was still fuzzy when they explained why they were doing this and he couldn't remember for the life of him. Cas was pretty sure that he had a concussion, which is why he was having such issues with his memory.

Cas had just woken up from being unconscious to find that the room was empty, and the lights were off. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room, the stench of blood still filled the room from Crowley stabbing Bella. The memory of that moment still haunts Cas.

* * *

_Cas woke up to the sound of something being thrown onto the slab next to him, he opened his eyes to see Bella, limp and unconscious on the table. Cas snuck a peak to see where Crowley was, he closed his eyes again when Crowley looked over in his general direction. _

_Cas cracked his eye and looked over at Bella, he saw that she was starting to wake up. He looked over at Crowley and saw that he had slipped a knife into his jacket and walked over towards Bella's semi-conscious body._

"_Well Bella, isn't this a turn of events?" Crowley asked._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." Bella responded._

"_Don't play dumb with me sweetheart. I heard you on the phone with Dean." Crowley started, "Now the real question is what to do with you?" _

"_What we are doing is wrong! Don't you know that?!" Bella yelled as Crowley got closer._

"_You act as if I care." Crowley replied. He pulled a knife from his coat and slid it across her face, slicing a cut across the lower cheek. Blood ran down her face, dripping onto the table behind her. Cas cringed at the sound of Bella's flesh slashing open, being reminded off all the wounds he had suffered so far. _

"_You fucking bastard!" Bella yelled._

_Crowley slit another cut across the other side of her face._

"_Now dear, tell me what you said and I will get this over with as quick as possible." Crowley threatened._

"_I didn't say anything." Bella stated adamantly._

"_Fine, looks like we are going to have to do it the hard way." Crowley said as he walked over to the tabletop and grabbed a cattle prod._

_Cas watched as Crowley shoved the prod into her side, her body shaking and contorting in odd ways. Cas closed his eyes and waited for it to stop. _

"_WHAT DID YOU TELL DEAN?!" Crowley yelled._

"_I didn't say anything!" Bella repeated._

_Cas watched in horror as Crowley was getting angrier and angrier, he knew what was going to happen. Cas looked over at Bella who was looking at him, mouthing something that he couldn't make out. Cas watched as Crowley stabbed her with the prod again, her body shaking and rocking against the straps that held her to the slab. _

"_Well, your will is much stronger than I thought, looks like we are going to have to step it up a notch." Crowley complimented as he walked back to the table. _

_Cas watched as Bella looked over at him again. She said something that he could barely hear._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to him._

_Cas turned away from her, not caring what she had to apologize for. She was the reason that he was here. It was her fault that all of this was happening! Why should she be forgiven for this?! What makes her think that she should be forgiven?!_

_Cas turned back to Bella, to see that she was staring at Crowley, who had a big butcher knife in his hand. Cas' body naturally tensed up at the sight of that knife as all of his wounds seared with pain. _

"_Now, we are going to try this again, and for every time you lie or don't say anything I am going to cut off one of your fingers. And then once your fingers are gone, I'm going to move on to your toes. " Crowley said._

"_Now, what did you tell Dean?" Crowley asked._

"_I said I knew where Cas was. That's it!" Bella finally cracked._

"_I don't quite believe you." Crowley said as he swung the knife down on Bella's finger, severing it from her body. _

"_YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Bella screamed as her finger fell to the floor. _

"_Tell me the truth this time or I'm just going to cut the whole hand off!" Crowley screamed back._

"_I told you already. I told him I knew where Cas was, I didn't get the chance to tell him where before you knocked me out." Bella explained._

"_See was that so hard?" Crowley said as he walked back to the table. _

_Cas watched as Bella looked over at him again and mouthed the same thing again at him. Instead of turning away, he continued to look at her, knowing full and well what was going to happen to her. _

"_I forgive you." Cas whispered, knowing that this was going to be his only chance to forgive her. _

_Bella was looking over at Cas when Crowley plunged a knife into her gut. Cas cringed at the sound of the knife driving into Bella's body. Cas heard as Bella coughed and a bit of blood flew out of her mouth. _

"_If you wouldn't have had to have a big mouth than you wouldn't be in this situation." Crowley said as he turned his back on her._

_Cas watched as Bella's eyes became lifeless and limp. Cas said a quick prayer for Bella, in case she hadn't heard him say that he forgave her. _

"_Lord in heaven, please forgive your child. Though she got me into this situation, she did not know what she was doing. Please let her know that I forgive her for what she did. Amen" Cas prayed quietly. Cas opened his eyes to see Crowley looking over at him._

"_Oh look who's awake?" Crowley said with a sick smile on his face._

* * *

Cas lay on the slab after recalling the memory of Bella's Death. Her body was on the ground next to the slab, on the other side of it by the door. He looked through the darkness, trying to see what time of day it could be. A bit of light slipped through a crack in the door. He determined that it was daylight out.

He sat in the dark, trying to find a way to possibly escape from the straps that contained him. He could see that the only thing that kept the straps down was a buckle on the straps. Cas tried to flex and break out of them, but he was too weak from the blood loss to break the straps.

Cas was trying to break them open, when he heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Cas. How was your night?" Crowley asked sarcastically.

Cas just laid on the table, trying to not pay attention to the annoying man who had been torturing him for the past couple days.

"Well, you are just a big ball of sunshine aren't ya?" Crowley asked.

Cas watched as Crowley pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Ruby? It's Crowley. I need you to come to the cake house." Crowley said, Cas had figured out that they called this place the cake house in case anyone was listening to them. Cas had realized that his group of torturers were paranoid as hell.

"Just get over here! I don't care what you are doing, you need to get over here." Crowley commanded as he hung up the phone.

"Geeze, some people." Crowley complained.

"TAKE MY HAND WE'RE ALMOST HOME, WE CAN SEE THE FIRE GLOW!" A phone rang. Crowley looked around confused.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Crowley asked as he looked at Bella. He reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out .

"SAVING GRACE! I'M SICK OF SAVING FACE!" The phone continued to ring.

"Oh look, it's Dean." Crowley said with a smile on his face. Crowley walked the phone over to Cas and put the phone up to his ear.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, it was all he could muster up.

"_Cas?" _Dean replied, Cas almost started crying at the sound of his voice. Cas wanted to say more, he wanted to say so much more. He wanted to say how happy he was to hear Dean's voice. He wanted to say that he was sorry for everything, and that he loved him. But, before he got the chance, Crowley took the phone away from Cas and put it up to his ear.

"Don't call again or I'll kill your little angel." Crowley said into the phone and slammed the phone shut. Cas jumped at the sound of the phone slamming shut. Cas watched as Crowley threw the phone down on the slab where Bella used to be. He walked back over to the counter and pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Balthazar, I need you to come here ASAP, it's urgent." Crowley said into the phone.

Cas was only semi-conscious as Crowley had taken his left over rage out on him before he called Ruby and Balthazar to help him move Bella from the table. Cas couldn't tell why Crowley needed Ruby and Balthazar to help move the body. The only thing he could focus on was the sound of Dean's voice from the phone call. _Cas?_ Cas thought to himself in Dean's voice. Cas decided that it would be for the best if for the time he was here he focused on the good instead of what they were going to do to him.

"What was so fucking urgent that you needed me to show up already?" Ruby said as she came down the stairs.

"That." Crowley said as he pointed to the corpse of Bella.

"What the fuck Crowley?!" Ruby yelled.

"She called Dean and tried to tell him where we had feather brains here. I caught her just as she was about to spill the beans. " Crowley explained.

"But did you have to kill her?!" Ruby yelled again.

"She knew all of our plans, she was a liability." Crowley stated, trying to convince Ruby that it was for the best that he killed Bella.

"Alright fine. So why do I gack," Ruby gagged at the smell of blood on the floor and on the knife, "why do I have to be here?" She finished.

"I need you and Balthazar to help me move the body. I dug up an old grave not far from here that we can put her in and no one will know what happened." Crowley stated.

"Fine. Did Balthazar say how long it would take him to get over here?" Ruby asked.

"He said he would be here in an hour." Crowley said.

"Well, looks like we have some time to kill." Ruby said as she turned towards Cas.

Cas closed his eyes as Ruby walked over to him and pulled out her knife and dragged it across his knuckles, they began to bleed. Cas' vision started to dim as the loss of blood started to get to him.

* * *

Cas woke up in his bed back in his apartment. He looked around and saw that everything was the same as it always was.

_Maybe it was all a dream?_ Cas thought to himself.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen; he saw that Dean was sitting at the table.

"Hey Cas, how was your little snooze?" Dean asked.

"It was fine, I suppose." Cas replied.

"That's good." Dean replied with a smile on his face, except something was wrong with his smile, it was just completely black. Dean's face shifted to complete darkness. The Dean Doppelgänger shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. He scanned Cas' face, looking for a reaction.

"What, aren't you surprised to see me?" The creature asked.

"I suppose." Cas replied.

"Now, down to business, did you really think that Dean would come for you?" The creature questioned.

"I know he will, I have faith in him. " Cas replied.

"God, you people and your faith!Faith is easily broken by doubt." The creature responded.

Cas watched as the room shifted to the bedroom, Cas watched as Dean woke up and stood up and went to the bathroom. Cas walked up to Dean and tried to hug him, instead of being able to touch his boyfriend that he loved so dearly, Dean just passed right through him. Cas turned to the creature that was standing behind him, a grin spread across his face.

"What is going on? I do not understand?" Cas asked.

"This was Dean's day today. He didn't even think that anything was wrong. You see, he doesn't care about you at all. " The creature replied.

"No, I don't believe you, this is a trick." Cas replied.

"Uh, fine, believe what you want, but I am telling you the truth. Castiel, Dean doesn't care about you, I mean; he hasn't even looked for you yet!" The creature stated.

"I don't believe you." Cas replied, turning away from the creature. Cas felt as the creature grabbed onto Cas' shoulders and slide his hands around Cas' neck seductively.

"Believe what you want, but doubt is an insidious force. Once it has started, it will spread slowly until it completely consumes you." The creature replied as it poked Cas with its hand on his chest. Cas looked down at the spot where the creature had poked him to see that the area that it poked became black, moving and starting to consume him.

"You see, all I did was pull your doubt to the surface. I wouldn't have been able to do anything if that seed of doubt wasn't already there. " The creature stated.

Cas watched as the darkness began to spread from his chest, across his arm, and down the rest of his body. Cas' whole body was consumed by the darkness except for his neck. Cas tried to struggle against the darkness but it hardened like a cocoon around him. The creature walked up to Cas and ran his finger against the hardened darkness.

"Ah, you were much easier to convince than the other one. " The creature giggled as the darkness started to grow slowly again. Cas tried to struggle but it was to no avail.

"Cas!" Someone yelled. Cas watched as the room shifted again back to the mausoleum. The creature turned around to look at what made that noise.

Cas watched as someone came down the steps into the mausoleum. Cas could barely see who it was they were shining so brightly.

"Oh great, you again? Can't you let me have some fun?" The creature asked the being.

"I'm here for Cas." The being replied. Cas looked at the being, he could make out some features but still couldn't tell who it was. The being looked over at Cas and saw that he couldn't tell who it was.

The being did something and the light that surrounded the being dimmed into a light glow. Cas could now see it who the being was. It was Dean! Except it wasn't, Dean had four white wings that hung off his back, the glowed like the snow. Cas looked at Dean with awe, he couldn't believe that Dean was here. Or how he was here?

"You can't have him Doubt. He is mine." Dean told Doubt.

"What are you going to stop me again with the little sword of your again." Doubt taunted.

"Not this time." Dean stated. Dean looked over at Cas, who was almost completely covered by the darkness.

"Dean!" Cas yelled as the darkness closed around him. Cas panicked inside the cocoon, the darkness was overwhelming. Cas looked down, as something caught his eye. He looked down to see a little light shining from his chest. The cocoon of darkness slowly began to crack as the light grew brighter and brighter. Cas broke through the cocoon to see Dean standing over the creature Cas learned was named Doubt.

"Dean." Cas stated as he walked over to Dean.

"Cas." Dean replied as he hugged Cas.

"Cas, I need you to stay strong. " Dean stated. "Everything will be ok, you just need to stay strong for me."

"I love you." Cas stated.

"I love you too." Dean replied as he started to fade away.

* * *

Cas woke up on the slab, his head was screaming.

"Good you're awake." Balthazar stated. Cas looked around the room to see it was just him and Balthazar.

"Here drink this, we don't want you dying yet." Balthazar said as he raised a water bottle up to Cas mouth. Cas drank the water like it was the fountain of youth. The water tasted so good and made him feel so much better.

"Thank you." Cas replied groggily.

"Don't thank me, I just don't want you to die yet." Balthazar stated.

"Balthazar! Get up here and help us." Crowley yelled from the top of the stairs.

Cas looked outside and saw that it was night time now, he looked over at Balthazar who just looked the other way and walked up the stairs to go help them bury Bella.

Cas could hear from the bottom of the stairs that Ruby had already dug the whole and that the boys just had to bury Bella and het her into the hole.

"I'll stay with the angel." Cas heard Ruby say from the top of the stairs.

"Alright, but no more torture. We don't want him to die yet." Crowley replied.

"Fine." Ruby replied as she walked down the stairs. Cas closed his eyes and pretended that he was still asleep so that she wouldn't do anything to him. Cas squinted out of his eyes to see that Ruby was sitting on the ground reading a magazine in the lamplight. She sat there and looked through the magazine for half an hour while she waited for the boys to get back from burying Bella's body.

Cas could hear Crowley and Balthazar coming back at the top of the stairs.

"How are we going to go about this? If we keep this up, then he is going to die before we get to complete the rest of our plan." Balthazar explained.

"Listen, don't worry your pretty little face about this and leave it up to me. I'll figure it out." Crowley replied as he came down the stairs.

"Good you two are back, I have to leave or my mom is going to kill me. " Ruby greeted as she ran past them and up the stairs.

"See you later?" Crowley stated." Also, I think it is your night to watch our angel over there."

"Yeah, it's my turn. You go get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Balthazar stated as Crowley walked out of the mausoleum.

Balthazar walked over to the stairs to make sure that Crowley was gone; he walked over to his backpack and grabbed a water bottle.

"Here, drink." Balthazar commanded.

"Thank you." Cas thanked. This continued a couple of times to where Cas was nice and hydrated, his body felt much better after everything.

* * *

Eventually Balthazar walked over to the ground and sat down, Cas watched as Balthazar began to fall asleep. Cas waited for him to be in deep enough sleep that he tried to break out of the bonds. Cas made sure to check each time before he tried to make sure that Balthazar was still asleep.

Cas gave up when he realized that he still wasn't strong enough to get through the straps. Cas lay against the slab that he had been tied to for two days. Cas remembered what "Dean" had said to him and that he needed to keep strong.

"Cas?" someone whispered.

"Cas?" the voice said a bit louder.

Cas looked over at Balthazar to see that he was still asleep, and Cas looked over to the stairs.

"Yeah?" Cas whispered quietly.

Cas could hear someone coming down the stairs. He looked over to see who was coming down the stairs to see Dean coming down slowly.

Cas smiled as his boyfriend showed up just in the nick of time.

"Cas." Dean whispered quietly, a tear rolled down his eye as he saw what they had down to him.

"Dean." Cas whispered back. Dean bent down and started to undo the straps that held Cas.

"Dean, quiet." Cas whispered, his body was still weak so he couldn't explain what was wrong. Cas looked over at where Balthazar was, only to see that he was gone. Cas looked back at Dean to see Balthazar standing right behind him with a brick in his hand.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled as Balthazar hit Dean, knocking him to the ground.

"Well, you've been a bad boy." Balthazar stated with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Duh Duh Duh! i love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might not be able to get the chapter done this week cause of thanksgiving and stuff. Anywho, i love you guys and can't wait to see how you guys react to this chapter!

Love Vinny!


	14. That's a Negative Ghost Rider

Sorry it took so long for the update, a bit busier than i expected but, like i promised, i got it done by the weekend (barely). So, to lighten my load and to try and get back into writing this story, i've decided that i, instead of writing every week, that i am going to update every 2 weeks. Plus since the story is starting to come to an end, it should work out really well. I know this was a short chapter but it needed to be to get the plot of the story out of the way.

I love you guys and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Vinny

* * *

That's a Negative Ghost Rider! (Chapter 14)

Dean woke up dizzy and disoriented, not really knowing where he was. He tried to look around but his dizziness quickly turned to nausea as he turned his head to move. He went back to his original position, trying to make his dizzy spell go away. He closed his eyes, letting his body catch up with the concussion he experienced when Balthazar hit him over the head.

"Dean?" Cas tried to say but wasn't able to say it very loud. Dean's eyes shot open at the sound of Cas' voice.

"Cas?" Dean answered.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked to the best of his abilities.

"I came to come get you." Dean replied as he tried to look over at Cas. He turned his head in the direction that Cas' voice came from and felt the dizziness and the nausea return. Dean caught a glimpse of Cas before he had to turn back to his original position.

Cas was pale and sick looking, he looked like he hadn't eaten in a couple days. His skin was bruised and bloody. Dean saw a pool of blood from under Cas' back, not knowing what had happened to him. Dean closed his eyes to try and get the mental picture of his beaten and bloodied boyfriend out of his mind.

"Dean…" Cas called out.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, his eyes still closed.

"If we don't make it out of this..." Cas started.

"Don't say that. We are going to make it out of here." Dean interrupted.

"Will you two love birds please shut the hell up!?" Balthazar yelled from the top of the stairs to the mausoleum.

"Dean, please?" Cas mumbled. "If we don't make it out of here, I just wanted to let you know that I love you; no matter what." Cas stated, grunting as he twitched, causing his back to start hurting again.

"I love you too Cas. But, we are getting out of here." Dean whispered, trying not to gain Balthazar's attention.

"How?" Cas replied quietly.

"Sam and Bobby are coming this way. They will get us out of this." Dean stated, knowing that Bobby and Sam would come to get them soon.

Dean opened his eyes to look around and see if there was any way that he would be able to get out of this. He saw that the room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a candle. He could see the table where there were a lot of knifes and not so pleasant things. Dean cringed, seeing a power sander covered in blood. He closed his eyes again.

_Please hurry up guys, _Dean thought to himself.

* * *

Cas was still barely conscious when he heard Balthazar talking on the phone to someone.

"Yeah, I caught Dean trying to sneak in and rescue him." Balthazar said into the phone.

"Everything is under control on this end. No, no, no, I don't need backup. Dean is tied up and angel boy is hardly ever conscious anymore." Balthazar replied. Cas, still on the brink of passing out, stopped listening and turned his head to look at Dean. Dean's head was bleeding a bit from being hit by the shovel . Cas felt a tear roll down the side of his face, he couldn't stand to see Dean hurt.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas whispered.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For this. For everything." Cas answered, another tear rolling down his face.

"This isn't your fault Cas. Don't blame yourself; blame the fuckwads that are doing this to us." Dean stated.

Dean looked over at Cas, he could see the tears rolling down the side of his face.

Dean struggled against his bracers, trying to see if they would come loose. When he couldn't get them to budge at all he gave up.

Dean closed his eyes to try and get a bit of sleep, his head hurt like hell and made him extremely tired.

Cas looked over at Dean, who had his eyes closed. Cas was starting to get out of feeling like he was going to pass out. He looked around the room, trying to discern what time of the day it was. From what he could tell, it was night time. Cas found the strength to try and break out of his bindings. He pushed hard against them, they budges a little, enough so that he could move his wrists and hands around a little. Cas sat up a little too see if there was anything close to his hands.

He saw a knife that Balthazar left near him for their last "session" as Balthazar liked to call it. Cas reached his hand out, with the now freed wiggle room in his hands. He got close enough to the blade that he caught the tip of it and pulled it back so that the hilt rested in his hand. With his newly acquired knife he slid it under him just in case he needed to use it.

* * *

Cas watched as Dean started to wake up, trying to shift to another position. Unable to move, Dean opened his eyes looking around , confused as to what was going on.

"Wha?" Dean asked, still half asleep.

"It's alright Dean." Cas said trying to calm him down.

"Mhmm." Dean mumbled tiredly. "Sorry about that, I thought I was having a bad dream."

"It's ok." Cas replied.

"Don't worry Cas we will…."Dean tried to say.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Balthazar said as he walked down into the mausoleum.

Dean didn't say anything; he turned his head the other way to look at Cas.

"Now, let's get back to what we are supposed to be doing." Balthazar stated as he walked over to the table and grabbed a knife. He walked over to the slab where Dean was sitting.

"You will look at my pretty face when I'm talking to you!" Balthazar yelled as he drug the knife across Dean's forearm, blood sliding down Dean's arm. Dean grunted as the knife slid opens his skin.

Dean refused to look at Balthazar, still staring at Cas who was looking at him with a look of pain and sorrow. _Dean shouldn't have to go through this, this is all my fault_, Cas thought to himself.

"Fine, we will play it your way." Balthazar stated as he walked away from Dean and over towards Cas; he put the knife to Cas' skin. Dean could feel his temper flare.

"If you touch him I will fucking kill you!" Dean screamed.

"There was that so hard. Now that I have your attention, we can get started." Balthazar smiled. He walked back over to Dean, leaving Cas unscathed.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"What do I want? Absolutely nothing. What we want is for you to pay for what you did." Balthazar replied.

"I don't understand?" Cas asked, mustering all the strength he could to talk.

"Fine, do you remember last year when you were stabbed for messing with Garth?" Balthazar explained." Well, for what you did it ended up getting my associates brother and my cousin thrown in jail for the rest of their lives! So you see, this is your punishment."

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Dean exclaimed." You are doing this to Cas all because I got your dumb shit cousin thrown in Jail?!"

"Yep." Balthazar agreed, he drug the knife against Dean's forearm again.

Dean grunted, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

"And now you will know the pain you put my associates and I went through when Lucifer died in jail. " Balthazar explained.

Dean began panting as he started to lose more blood from the wounds Balthazar had done to him. Dean looked over at Cas, who had tears rolling down his eyes. Dean put on his stoic face, trying to stay strong for Cas. Dean looked up at Balthazar, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He had a crazy look in his eyes. Balthazar started pacing around the room. Dean could tell that Balthazar was getting shifty. Balthazar walked back over to Dean with a huge smile and a strange look on his face.

"Now, I think it's time to finish all of this." Balthazar stated as he raised the knife above his head. Dean looked over at Cas, if this was it, he wanted it to end with his last moment with Cas. Cas began to cry harder than before.

" Say goodbye to your boy toy Dea..BANG!" Balthazar tried to say, interrupted by the sound of something hitting his head, the next thing Dean heard was a thump. Dean looked over to see Sam standing behind where Balthazar was with a shovel in his hand. Balthazar was knocked out on the ground.

* * *

"Dean! Cas!" Sam yelled as Bobby came flying down the stairs of the mausoleum. Bobby ran over to Dean, untying Dean from his binds.

"You alright boy?" Bobby asked as Sam ran over to Cas and gently undid his bindings.

"Yeah, I'm alright, go check on Cas." Dean stated.

Bobby rushed over to Cas, who looked like he was dying. Sam and Bobby undid the bindings around Cas' legs and arms carefully. Bobby and Sam helped sit Cas up very slowly. Dean sat up on the slab, feeling woozy from the loss of blood; he ignored it and rushed over to help Cas. Sam got out from under Cas' armpit and let Dean take his place.

"It'll be alright Cas. We will get out of here." Dean cooed to Cas, who looked even worse than when he was on the slab. Cas was stumbling upon standing up. Sam ran over to the counter where the weapons were and grabbed the ran back over to the group and opened the water, slowly pouring in Cas' mouth.

"Thank you." Cas whispered to Sam. Bobby and Dean slowly walked forward and got to the steps, Sam behind them carrying the shovel he used to knock out Balthazar.

Cas was being led up the steps of the mausoleum, still feeling like hell. He was disoriented from standing up, and feeling sick. As they started going up the steps, Cas began to feel his wounds again, the burning and pain almost too much for him to stand. Cas began to collapse, his knees giving out from under him. Luckily Dean and Bobby were there to hold him up, helping him up the stairs slowly. Sam was walking slowly in front of them, to make sure that they didn't get ambushed.

When they reached the top of the steps, Cas was pretty much being dragged up the stairs. Dean was feeling woozy but he could handle it. Sam looked around to make sure no one was in sight, when he didn't see anyone he pulled out his phone.

"Sam, we don't have time for this!" Dean yelled. Dean and Bobby walked Cas past Sam, who began to walk with them. They slowly made their way to the car, Sam talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we are at Saint John's Cemetery, they are in the big mausoleum in the south corner."Sam said into the phone.

Dean lightly set Cas into the seat of the Impala; Sam still on the phone.

"Thanks." Sam said as he hung up.

"The police are on their way." Sam stated.

"Come'on ya idjits, we need to get going!" Bobby yelled from the driver seat .

Dean hopped into the back seat with Cas, grabbing onto his arm lightly, trying to keep him comfortable. Sam hopped into the passenger seat and Bobby screeched off the cemetery.

"We need to go to the hospital." Sam kept repeating to Bobby.

"Everything will be alright Cas. I promise." Dean cooed to Cas. Cas was shacking against Dean, feeling extremely cold. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, trying to keep him warm.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, the impala turning against a corner, making Cas lean against Dean.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean answered.

"If something happens…" Cas whispered again.

"Cas… I promise you, nothing is going to happen." Dean stated for him.

" I know, but if it does. I want you to move on. Find someone you love." Cas said as a tear rolled down his face. Dean sat there for a minute, not able to comprehend what Cas just asked him to do.

"Never." Dean replied, Dean felt a tear roll down his eye.

Cas looked up at Dean, seeing that he was totally committed to Cas. A smile grew across his face, Dean looked down and smiled back. Cas rested his head against Dean's chest, he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Cas.." Dean jostled him to keep him awake.

"Dean… I'm so tired." Cas replied, closing his eyes again.

"No Cas, you've got to stay awake." Dean stated, lightly jostling Cas again.

"Hold on Cas, we are almost there." Sam said from the front seat as the Impala made another turn.

Dean gripped Cas tighter, bringing him into a hug, trying to keep him awake. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead.

"I love you Cas, don't you dare leave me." Dean whispered to Cas.

* * *

Bobby pulled into the emergency section of Saint Mary's hospital. Bobby and Sam got out of the car and opened the door for Dean, who had tears running down his face.

Dean looked out to see a woman running toward the Impala.

"What happened?" She yelled at Bobby and Sam.

"My brother and his boyfriend are really hurt we need help." Sam replied.

The woman ran closer to the hospital and yelled." I need two gurneys and a doctor out her, NOW!"

She ran to the car to see Dean holding on to Cas, who was barely conscious. She let Dean get out and examined his arm wounds, She moved onto Cas looking at his wounds. Dean refused to leave the side of the car until the doctors and gurneys showed up.

They loaded Dean and Cas onto the gurneys and pushed them into the hospital. Dean looked over at Cas, refusing to break eye contact with him. Bobby was walking behind them, Sam keeping up with Dean's gurney.

"We need to get this one to the O.R now." One of the doctors stated. They slowed his cart down and turned him the other way.

"No." Dean said as he tried to sit up from the gurney. The doctors lowered him back down onto the gurney.

"Get off me! I need to be with him!" Dean yelled as he struggled back.

"You need to relax, your friend will be fine." The nurse said to him.

"He is my boyfriend, now get off me!" Dean yelled again." I'm not even that bad."

"We need to get you a blood transfusion and wrap up your wound." The doctor answered.

"Dean, relax I'll keep an eye on Cas. Let them help you." Sam asked of Dean.

Dean looked over to his brother with anger in his eyes. His brother looked at him with a look of _Just do it you idiot, everything will be fine._ Dean finally relaxed against the bed and let the doctors take him. Dean looked back to see Sam running after Cas' gurney.

* * *

They wheeled Dean into a white room where they moved him onto a table. They began wrapping his wounds on his forearms, wrapping them a bit too tight for comfort. Dean groaned as they finished wrapping his arm. One of the doctors walked over to Dean and asked "Do you know your blood type?"

"A + I think." Dean replied.

The doctor left, leaving Dean with the nurses, who were coddling Dean a bit too much for comfort.

"Everything will be fine." The nurse said to Dean.

"I know that, how is Cas doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure he is fine. I can go check if you want?" She asked Dean.

"Ok." Dean replied, the nurse nodded her head and walked away, leaving Dean with the nurse that had helped him the first time he was in the hospital.

"I thought I told you never to come here again?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"So what happened this time?" She questioned.

"They kidnapped Cas, I went to save him." Dean answered sternly.

"Who's they?" she asked again.

"They were related to the people who put me in here the first time." Dean answered.

The nurse was about to ask something when the other nurse who went to check on Cas came back.

"How is he?" Dean asked worriedly.

"He's doing better, his wounds are sealed up and they are treating his infections." She replied.

Dean was about to say something when the doctor walked in carrying a bag of blood.

"Here we are. I checked your file and you were right about the A+." The doctor stated." Nurse will you get this started for me."

"Of course." The nurse stated as they both got started on setting up an I.V to get the blood transfusion going.

* * *

After they finished the blood transfusion, they had Dean sit for half an hour before they let him go see Cas. He found his way over to the OR where they had taken Cas. Bobby and Sam were waiting outside the room.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Better, he is in recovery now. They got all of his wounds closed and they are trying to get rid of the infections." Sam answered.

"Dean!" Ellen yelled as she approached with Jo. She walked up to Dean and slapped him. Dean recoiling from being slapped by Ellen wasn't expecting her to grab hold of him and hug him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Ellen whispered as she hugged him. She finally let go of him and let Jo get her turn.

"I'm not gonna get slapped again am I?" Dean asked.

"No of course not." Jo stated as she hugged him. Dean felt like their embrace lasted forever.

"What happened?" Ellen asked Bobby.

"Someone kidnapped Cas and tortured him, he barely survived." Bobby replied.

"Why would someone do this to him?" Sam asked.

"It's all my fault." Dean piped up.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"The…people who did this were related to the guys who stabbed me." Dean stuttered, questioning if those people were actually human.

"Dean… It isn't your fault. What happened happened. It isn't your fault that those people went nuts and did this to you and Cas." Ellen replied. Ellen walked over and hugged Dean again, a tear rolling down his face for still blaming himself for all of this.

"Excuse me?" A nurse said from inside the recovery room.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, wiping a tear from his face.

"Castiel is awake if you want to visit him." The nurse replied.

Dean looked to Ellen, who nodded at him. Dean let go of Ellen and walked toward where the nurse was. She opened the door for him and led him into the room where Cas was. Cas turned to look at Dean, a tired smile grew across his face.

"Dean." He whispered weakly.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied, a tear rolling down his face, he hated seeing Cas like this. Dean wiped a tear from his face and walked over to the chair next to the bed.

"I'm glad you're here." Cas said.

"Me too…" Dean started." Cas, I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Cas replied. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' parched lips lightly.

"Try and get some sleep Cas, I'll be here when you wake up." Dean stated.

"O.k." Cas replied tiredly and closed his eyes. Dean could tell that Cas was asleep. He decided that it was time for him to get some sleep too. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Cas' bed, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Cas' breathing.

* * *

So, like i said, the next chapter will be longer and a bit more fluffy and less angsty. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed it. Also, i'd like to hear you're guys feed back on the story so far, just to know if you guys like it or not, soooo... feel free to P.M me or review the story! I love you guys and hoped you enjoyed it. Expect the next one in 2 weeks so, around valentines day will be the next update. Maybe i will make it around valentines day in the story!

Vinny


	15. The One Winged Angel

Here you guys go, Chapter 15. This one, again you guys are going to hate me for. Also just an update, i lied about updating in the next two weeks. I am actually moving in two weeks and my parents are coming to town so i might not have time to write, just and fyi. I might be able to do it next week, but i am working the whole week. So gimme 3 weeks instead of 2. I'm sorry

I hope you guys enjoy!

Vinny

* * *

The One Winged Angel (Chapter 15)

"Dean, why don't you want to come to church with me?" Cas asked.

"I just don't ok?" Dean replied after taking a sip off his coffee.

* * *

_It had been 3 months since Cas and Dean were hospitalized from the kidnapping. Cas was kept in the hospital for a month, just to be sure that his wounds wouldn't become infected and he become septic. Dean was at his side in the hospital the whole time. _

_Ellen, Sam, and Jo in this time found a new apartment close to Dean and Cas'. Though it wasn't like the house they used to have, it was still home for them. Ellen was still on the lookout for a house that she really liked, but still wasn't able to find one. Sam was still in high school, but at the time, because of everything that happened over the last couple months, was given a break from school. He is supposed to go back next week._

_Since getting out of the hospital, Cas and Dean were very cold to everyone around them. They didn't trust anyone, expecting to get attacked again. They bought another lock for their door and made sure that every night they locked the doors and windows. _

_Cas was still very fragile when taken out of the hospital, he was still in pain from the stab wounds and the other injuries. Cas couldn't go to work because of the pain, mostly from his back where the tattoo of this angel wings was sand papered off. Since, Cas couldn't work, Dean took charge and started to work more. And since Cas still needed care, Gabriel took on the duty of nurse. _

_After the second month, Cas was able to start taking care of himself again. But, Gabe wouldn't leave the apartment, just in case something did happen. Dean didn't mind the tiny sugar addict living in their apartment, it gave Cas the family support that he needed at the time. Gabe got a part time job at, you guessed it, a candy store to help pay for some of the medical expenses._

_Gabe called his brothers to tell them what happened to Cas. And they didn't seem to care, they told Gabe that that is what blasphemers get. Gabe replied with "if you don't help your little brother, than expect to lose another brother!" The next day, Gabriel received papers that told him he was disowned from the family. _

_Ellen, Jo, and Sam started to come to the apartment more often. Ellen and Jo cooked for the boys most nights of the week. Sam spent a lot of the time sitting on the couch with Cas, making sure that he got whatever he needed. Sam was worried that Cas was rushing his recovery so he would take care of Cas when Gabe and Dean were at work._

* * *

"Why not? It couldn't hurt to go with me?" Cas pleaded. Dean was sitting at the table sipping his coffee. Cas stood up slowly from the couch and walked over to sit next to Dean.

"Because I don't want to ok? Now drop it." Dean replied. He looked over at Cas to see sad cerulean eyes staring back at him.

"Alright." Cas said defeated. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Dean was still looking over at Cas when he stood up. When Cas turned away from him, he could see the angel wing tattoos sticking out through his shirt. Dean could see the scars from the sand paper where the other wing used to be. Dean looked away, trying to hold back tears.

Dean had a very hard time looking at Cas, not because of the scars or anything so shallow. It was because he could see the scars from being stabbed, sliced, and sand papered. And every time he saw those scars, he remembered that Cas was in so much pain, and that all this happened because he was stabbed by Lucifer and Garth. Every day, Dean had to live with the fact that all this was all his fault. Though he would never say anything to Cas about it, he knew exactly what Cas would say if Dean ever tried to bring it up.

Dean heard the door to the bathroom shut and Cas walk out. Cas had changed to his church clothes.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Cas told Dean.

"Wait!" Dean stated as he stood up. " I'll go with you."

"Really?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah, just let me go change." Dean answered.

_Man, what am I getting myself into._ Dean thought to himself as he walked into the backroom to change.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala at the church. He slowly got out of the car and walked over and opened the door for Cas. Cas got out and hugged Dean.

"Thank you for coming with me Dean." Cas whispered.

"You know I would do anything for you." Dean said back. He then gently gave Cas a peck on the cheek.

They slowly made their way to the door of the church. Cas continued to walk to the door, while Dean stayed back and looked at the door for a minute. He took a deep breath and ran to catch up with Cas. Once inside the church Cas quickly lead Dean to the front of the church and sat down in the pews. Dean wasn't very happy that Cas made him sit in the front of the congregation, but he was trying to make Cas happy.

Dean looked over at Cas who was talking to an elderly woman sitting next to him. Dean looked around the church, trying to find something to do. He spotted a name on the wall, that would change if he wanted to be there or not.

_Mary Winchester_

_RIP_

_December 5, 1954- November 2, 1995_

As soon as Dean saw the plating at the front of the church, he wanted to leave. The memories started to flow back.

* * *

" _But Dad, I don't want to go to church!" A young Dean Winchester yelled to his Dad._

" _Dean, you're going." His dad replied._

_Dean started to pout in their home when his mother walked over._

"_Now Dean, after we go to church, we can go to the toy store and get you a new toy. How's that sound?" A pregnant Mary cooed to Dean._

"_Yay!" Dean yelled._

* * *

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" The priest asked.

Dean snapped out of it and looked over at the priest.

"I knew it was you! I haven't seen you in years?!" the priest yelled as he walked over to Dean to give him a hug. Dean shuddered away.

" It's me, Father Donavan. Don't you remember me?" Donavan asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Dean replied coldy.

"It's alright. It's been to long Dean, how have you been?" Donavan asked warmly.

"I've been fine." Dean stated, trying to get the man to go away.

Father Donavan looked over at Cas and his eyes grew wide.

"Is this the guy you're dating?" Father Donavan asked Cas.

"Yes sir." Cas replied.

"Man, just when you'd thought you'd seen it all." Father stated.

"Oh Father, can I talk to you about something." Cas asked as he stood up.

"Of course my child." Donavan replied as they walked away from Dean.

Dean just sat there, thinking of ways that he could get away before the service started. _If I make my way to the front door, I can make it before the service starts. Or If I saw that I'm going to the bathroom I can get away. _Dean thought. Just as he was about to enact one of his plans, Cas walked over and sat down. _Damn. _Dean thought again.

* * *

"Now, there is a certain someone that I would like for us to pray for, and someone that want's to come up and say something." Father Donavan stated.

Dean, wasn't really paying attention, he just wanted to leave. Dean noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw that Cas had stood up. _Oh god._ Dean thought to himself. Cas started to walk up towards the pedestal.

"Hello everyone." Cas started.

" As some of you know, I was the victim of a kidnapping and torture. I was beaten, stabbed, slashed, and injured to the point that I was hospitalized." Cas explained. Dean's attention was caught and he was starting to get angry that Cas would be this conniving as to invite him here to do this.

"But, I wasn't the only person that suffered because of this."Cas stated," Dean Winchester was also taken and tortured as well. And as many of you have speculated, he is the love of my life. " Dean started to lighten up when he heard that.

"Dean, his brother and his uncle had come to rescue me when Dean was captured and tortured as well. Though we escaped, I could see the pain in his eyes that something was bothering him. He thinks that this was all his fault. The pain that I experienced was his fault, and I can see it every time that I look into his eyes, and it breaks my heart." Cas said as his voice started to crack, a tear rolling down his eye.

"Dean," Cas stated as he looked over at Dean, " I wanted to let you know, that I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me. Nothing you did caused this to me. You are not to blame. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Now, Castiel has asked me ask all of you to pray for Dean so that he will stop feeling the pain of an undue burden that he doesn't deserve. Please join me in prayer." Father Donavan pleaded.

Dean looked around as people bowed their heads, he could see that most of the congregation was praying for him. People stood up and walked over to where Dean was and tried to hug him. Dean was extremely nervous as people started to get closer and closer. Everyone's faces started to turn into Balthazar's and Ruby's. He knew that they couldn't be there so he tried to ignore it.

Dean received a couple hugs from people. Dean looked up as someone let go, to see a man with a shaggy beard walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Don't think this is over Winchester." The person whispered in a British accent.

Dean let go and looked up to see the man, but he had turned his back and was walking away. Dean felt a cold sweat running down the side of his face. _ That's one of the guys.._Dean thought. Dean jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked over ready to attack, but when he saw that Cas had his hand on his shoulder, he relaxed.

* * *

Dean and Cas left right after the church service and drove home. As soon as Dean and Cas were inside the house, Dean locked the door and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cas asked.

"Leila." Dean stated point blank as he dialed her number.

"Why?" Cas asked, starting to get scared.

"Because, someone said something to me in the church." Dean replied.

"_Leila Prosequi?" _Leila answered.

" Leila, it's Dean." Dean stated.

"_Dean, what can I do for ya?" _Leila replied happily.

"Did the people who kidnapped Cas get thrown in jail?" Dean asked.

"_Yes, they were both sentenced to life in jail. Why?" _Leila replied.

"Did they ever say that they had more people with them?" Dean asked.

" _I do recall Balthazar saying that there were four of them. Bella Talbot who was found outside the mausoleum and Ruby and Balthazar were captured. But the other one is still missing."_ Leila answered.

"Oh god." Dean replied.

"_What? What's going on Dean?"_ Leila questioned.

"Someone came up to me today and told me that this wasn't over." Dean answered.

"_I'm sending a squad car over to your house now, so that we can get a statement. I'm also sending a car over to Ellen's just to be safe. Stay inside and lock your door Dean." _ Leila said calmly.

"O.k" Dean replied as he set the phone down.

"Dean, what the fuck is going on?" Cas Asked.

"Someone during the hug circle told me that "this wasn't over."" Dean mimicked in the British accent.

Cas stood their speechless. His mouth open, his brain having flashback about that voice.

"Crowley." Cas finally stated.

* * *

The squad car finally showed up and they searched the house, making sure that it was clear from anyone hiding inside it. Dean and Cas sat at the table while the police stood watch outside their house. Ellen, Jo, Gabe and Sam show up to make things easier for the police.

"I don't understand why I have to be here?" Gabe questioned as he popped his lollipop back into his mouth.

"Because you're in danger too you fuck head." Dean stated coldly, a look in his eyes like he was ready to kill someone.

"Ok, calm down Dean-o everything will be fine." Gabe tried to calm Dean down.

"I thought that this was finally over." Sam whispered to himself. He looked up at Dean and yelled " Why can't people just finally leave us alone!"

"Sam, you need to calm down." Ellen stated.

"How can I calm down?! Someone is trying to kill my family… And Gabe?!" Sam stated.

"Hey? Why am I not included in the family?" Gabe questioned.

The police knocked on the door before anyone could respond to walked over and answered the door.

"it seems like the premises is clear. We are going to have someone stay near your house for the next couple days just to be safe." The police officer said.

"O.k." Dean replied as he thanked the officer and shut the door.

* * *

Within the next couple hours, everyone had calmed down and went to sleep. Ellen and Jo were sleeping on the air mattress and Sam was on the couch. Dean, Cas and Gabe were still awake sitting out on the porch.

"Man, you guys can't catch a break can you?" Gabe asked trying to break the tension.

"Shut up Gabe." Dean said, his brain thinking about how all this was still his fault.

Cas looked over to Dean, seeing that Dean as still hurting.

"Dean, this isn't your fault." Cas stated, trying to calm Dean down.

"Yes it is. Don't you see that Cas. If I had never met you then none of this would have happened." Dean stated quietly.

" No!" Cas yelled standing up, his hands curled into fists. "This was caused by crazy people who think they could do anything they wanted!"

Dean had never seen Cas get so angry, it was kind of scary.

"Calm down Freddie Kruger." Gabe joked with Cas.

Dean looked down, trying to comprehend what Cas had said to him. That maybe this wasn't his fault at all. He tried to understand that everything that had happened wasn't his fault.

Cas sat back down and closed his eyes.

Dean looked over at Cas and could tell that he was tired.

"Come on Cas, let's go to bed." Dean stated as he grabbed Cas' hand. They said their goodnights to Gabe and went into the bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dean is woken up by a phone call.

"Hello?" Dean questioned groggily.

"_Dean? Its Leila." _Leila answered

"Leila, what's up?" Dean asked again.

"_I just wanted to call you and tell you that the police caught some guy sneaking around your house last night and took him into custody. We are going to need you to come down and identify if this is the person that you saw yesterday." Leila stated._

A smile grew across Dean's face.

"Of course, I'll be at the police station in a bit." Dean said excitedly as he hung up the phone.

"What's goin on? Cas asked tiredly.

"They caught the guy!" Dean yelled.

"What?" Cas asked again, watching as Dean crawled out of bed and put some pants on.

"I'm going down to the police station to see if it's the same guy." Dean replied as he walked out the door.

Dean arrived at the police station and walked up to the information desk. Leila was waiting for him behind the desk and took him to the back room.

"Now Dean, the man we caught is going to be in a lineup of six people, and we are going to need you to identify which person it is. Do you think you could do that?" Leila asked.

" Yeah, I think I could do that." Dean replied.

" Ok." Leila responded as she reached over and pulled up the shades to the window of the interview room. She reached over to the intercom and told them to walk in. Six men walked into the room and turned towards the window with numbers in their hands.

Dean's palms were sweating as he looked over the people in the lineup. And one person stood out to him.

"What's going on, I don't understand?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked." The man is in there."

"The only person I recognize in there is Elliot!" Dean yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Which number?" Leila asked.

" Number 4." Dean answered quietly.

"Do you know him?" Leila asked.

" Yeah, he was someone that kissed Cas and tried to get Cas to leave me." Dean replied disappointed.

Dean stood behind the window into the interview room. Elliot was being interviewed by the police.

"Why were you outside of the Winchester/Novak residence when you were brought into custody?" the interviewer asked.

"I was coming over to apologize to Dean and Castiel for what I did. I didn't mean to be creepy. I was just coming over to apologize." Elliot replied.

"God damn it." Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry Dean, I thought we had got him." Leila replied, trying to comfort Dean.

"It's fine." Dean replied as he walked out of the room and to the Impala.

Driving home his mind was racing. _How could they not get him? How could they do this to us? Damn…Damn Damn Damn Damn!_ Dean thought as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

When Dean arrived home, everyone was waiting for him. Apparently Leila had called ahead and told them what happened.

Everyone tried to console Dean when he arrived but instead, he just pushed past them and walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was still locked in his room. Cas and Sam were watching t.v when there was a knock on the door. Cas stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Cas?" Elliot said at the door.

Cas felt his blood boil as Elliot stood in their doorway.

"What do you want?" Cas asked, his hands curled into a fist again.

"Is Dean here? There is something that I want to say to the both of you." Elliot requested.

" Yeah, let me go get him." Cas replied. He shut the door and walked to the bedroom.

"Dean… Dean… Someone is at the door for us." Cas asked. He heard from the other side of the door the sound of someone moving and the door opened. Dean's eyes were swollen from crying. Cas hugged Dean tightly. Cas let go and grabbed Dean's hand and walked with him to the door. Cas slowly opened the door, Elliot was still there standing with his back to the door. He quickly turned around, with a smile on his face that quickly faded as he saw the anger on Dean's face.

"Um… I just wanted to come over and apologize for being an asshole. It's my fault of what happened." Elliot apologized.

"It's alright Elliot." Cas answered. Cas looked over to Dean who just looked angry. Cas nudged Dean in the side. Dean looked over at him and saw the look on Cas' face, seeing that apologetic face that Cas had.

"It's ok Elliot. We forgive you." Dean finally said.

"Good. Then there is something else that I'm going to need you to forgive me for?" Elliot stated as he reached behind him. Dean's stomach dropped as he saw that Elliot had pulled a gun out from his underwear. Dean watched as Elliot pointed the gun at Cas.

Dean reacted to this and pushed Elliot, who stumbled. He hit the rail that was behind him and flipped over the edge. Dean watched as Elliot went over the edge. Dean and Cas lived on the second story.

Cas yelled for Elliot as he flipped over the edge of the rail. Dean ran over to the edge and could see that Elliot was lying on the ground.

Cas ran into the house and grabbed the phone and called 911. Dean ran down the stairs and over to Elliot. He could see blood forming around Elliot.

"Dean…" Elliot whispered.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Dean questioned. Knowing that this might be the only chance that they might get to know why Elliot would do this.

Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean.

Dean quickly read the paper.

_Dear Cousin Elliot,_

_I know that you dislike Dean Winchester as much as I do. So, I am going to ask you a favor that you might favor. I want you to kill Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. I will pay you $100,000 for doing this._

_Crowley._

* * *

__Just a reminder that i probably will update in the next 3 weeks because of moving and parentals. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed the new chapter. And feel free to PM me if you have any questions or want to give feed back. I'll try to answer all the questions to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything!

Vinny!


End file.
